Laverne Black
by ArafinweLilith
Summary: Laverne Black, serpentard en 3ème année, entretient une amitié sans faille avec les jumeaux Weasley. Alors que tout Poudlard est occupé par le Tournoi des 3 Sorciers, elle est l'objet d'une étrange prophétie et de querelles entre maisons. Sans parler de l'attitude mystérieuse de Draco Malfoy et Ronald Weasley. NOTE : Dans cette fic, les élèves entre à Poudlard à 13 ans et non à 11.
1. 1 - Un Pékinois à la langue bien pendue

Hello,

Ceci est une fiction que j'avais commencé il y a pas mal de temps. J'ai décidé de la revoir et de vous la présenter.  
L'histoire tournera autour de Laverne Black, la fille de Sirius, il s'agit donc d'un personnage inventé, tous les autres appartiennent au génie de J. .

J'essaie un maximum de rester fidèle à l'histoire en ajoutant certaines petites choses, ainsi j'écris avec le calendrier des événements sous le nez pour garder un minimum de cohérence.  
 **Seul changement : Les élèves entre à Poudlard à l'âge de 13 ans et non de 11, ils sont donc tous âgés de deux à trois ans de plus.**

Bien qu'il n'arrive pas de suite, cette fiction contient du contenu sexuel, voilà pourquoi elle est classé en M.

Si l=cette fiction vous plaît, que vous êtes curieux ou autre, n'hésitez pas à l'ajouter à vos favoris ou à vos suivis. Si vous avez des critiques, suggestions, questions quant à la rédaction ou à l'histoire, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir :) Ah et comme je lis pas mal, si vous penser que votre fiction HP serait susceptible de m'intéresser, laisser là moi également !

Bonne lecture,  
Arafinwë

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1 : un pékinois à la langue bien pendue**_

A peine sauta-t-elle de la boite que Fred Weasley s'empressa de la rattraper. Il me tendit la Chocogrenouille par une patte mais le chocolat fondait et elle se retrouva vite par terre. Il faisait chaud dans le Poudlard Express, mais personne ne le remarquait, on riait tellement.

J'entrais en 3éme année de sorcellerie à Poudlard et tout allait vraiment bien pour moi, bon à part que j'étais à Serpentard et mes amis à Gryffondor mais ce n'était qu'un petit détail. Et puis je n'avais jamais étais douée pour me faire des amis alors je tenais vraiment à Fred et George. Je savais très bien qu'ils ne seraient pas éternellement là, dans deux ans, quand ils auront fini leurs études à Poudlard, moi je serais encore en 5eme année. Alors c'est pour ça qu'à chaque moment, je profitais de l'instant présent.

En descendant du train à Pré-au-Lard, je pris ma grosse malle joliment ornée de mes initiales, un cadeau de mon père.

"Laverne Black !" Je me retournai au son de cette voix familière et sourit à Harry, après les événements de l'an dernier c'était la moindre des choses. Il avait sauvait cet être cher à tous les deux, notre seul proche encore en vie, son parrain, mon père. Après avoir salué Harry, Ron et Granger, dont je ne connaissais que le nom, je retournai auprès de Fred, Georges et Lee. Ce dernier parti dans la première calèche avec d'autre gryffondors pendant que nous, nous attendions la prochaine dans lquelle nous ne tardions pas à monter avec une petite bande de poufsoufles. Après avoir passé le portail aux sangliers nous avancions doucement dans le domaine du château pour arriver enfin devant un pond, il nous fallut continuer à pied jusqu'à l'intérieur du château où nous nous séparâmes, eux vers la table des gryffondors et moi vers celle des serpentards. Je passais en silence à côté de mes camarades tout en regardant les assiettes d'or qui même après deux ans me fascinaient toujours. Soudain je buttai contre quelque chose, releva la tête et aperçu des cheveux blonds, quasi blancs.

« -Black.  
-Malfoy.  
Parkinson émit un petit gloussement d'indignation suraigüe. Ce n'était pas pourtant sa tête de pékinois qui me dérangeait (le terme était très bien choisit car elle suivait Malfoy comme un chien) mais plus le fait qu'elle se croyait supérieur à moi.  
-Quand je pense que certaines personnes sont autorisées à revenir à Poudlard alors que leurs parents sont de dangereux criminels ! Moi je n'oserais même plus me montrais si mon père était ce fou furieux de Sirius Black ! Elle parlait très fort, comme si toute l'école n'était pas déjà au courant. Quel gâchis que ces Black soit des Traîtes à leur Sang.  
-Oh je fais confiance à ta famille Parkinson pour ce qui est des crimes, de la traîtrise et tout le reste...  
-Pansy, dois-je te rappeler que les Black sont une des 28 familles du registre des Sang-Pur ? Bien que certains soient peu recommandables, ils restent étroitement liés aux Malfoy, je te demanderais un peu de respect.  
-Certaines personnes me donnent envie de vomir. Je me retournai alors vers Pansy puis lança un regard implorant vers la table des gryffondors, m'arrêtant sur Harry et sur Ron qui me répondirent par un air de dégoût. Je vous laisse macérer dans vos pur sangs consanguins, Malfoy, Parkinson, bon appétit. »

Je ne voyais pas de raison de chercher la guerre à Malfoy, surtout que si cela arrivait, il aurait les serpentards de son côté et je pourrai dire adieu à la moindre vie sociale dans le Cachot. Mais sa façon de penser et d'être me tapait sur les nerfs.

Je m'assis alors à la table et attendit la répartition des premières années. Le repas était délicieusement préparé grâce aux elfes de maisons qui travaillaient dans les cuisines, où nous nous rendions souvent avec Fred et Georges quand nous avions une petite faim. Dumbledor, notre cher directeur le leva et commença son discourt habituel de début d'année.

« -Bienvenue chers nouveaux élèves à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, je vous rappelle le règlement, notre concierge, Mr Rusard vous signale que la liste des objects interdit a augmenté cette année, y incluant entre autre les yo-yo hurleurs et les poulets rubby O'Chicken (son regard s'arrêta sur Fred et Georges). La liste complète est disponible dans le bureau de Mr Rusard pour les intéressés. La forêt interdite est… interdite à tout élève. Je voudrais vous signaler également que Poudlard accueille cette année un événement légendaire, le Tournois des Trois Sorciers. Ce dernier est composé d'une succession d'épreuves toutes plus dure les unes que les autres. C'est pour ça qu'il sera interdit aux moins de 19ans. Je laisse Mr Verpey du département des jeux et sports magiques vous expliquer le règlement.  
-Bonjours à tous. Comme l'a dit précédemment votre directeur, votre école a été choisie pour accueillir le Tournois des Trois Sorciers. Dans ce tournoi vous devrez accomplir trois taches qui seront révélée aux trois champions. Votre directeur va installer un juge impartiale dans quelque temps, mais avant vous accueillerez les deux écoles de magie de Durmstrang et Beauxbatont qui arriveront en octobre. Merci et bon appétit à tout le monde ! »

A la fin du repas, quand tout le monde fut retourné dans les salles communes respectives tout en parlant de l'événement phare de cette année, je rejoignis en douce celle des gryffondors où je m'introduie dans le dortoir des garçons où j'étais attendu par les jumeaux.

Après plusieurs heures de tests pour les produits Weasley je me retrouvai les cheveux coupées jusqu'aux épaules et le teint bleu ce qui fit beaucoup rire Lee et qui eut pour effet me mettre en rogne. Georges ramassa le reste de boucles d'un roux très foncé qui étaient éparpillées partout dans la chambre.

« -Ah, au fait Laverne, qu'est qu'il te disait tout à l'heure ce petit cafard répugnant ? S'il cherche les ennuis, surtout tu nous le dit, hein ? dit George tout en poussant son frère du lit pour nous prouver sa force.  
-Je penses être assez grande pour me défendre seule et... » Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que Fred revint à l'attaque et le lit se transforma vite en ring où les deux frères étaient applaudit par Lee et par moi-même. L'année avait bien commencé et s'était loin d'être fini !

Je me réveillai le lendemain sans connaître l'heure dans le dortoir des gryffondors et voyais que les garçons étaient encore endormis. Je décidai alors de me lever, histoire de retourner en douce au Cachot sans que personnes ne me voit. En sortant de la chambre je tombai nez à nez avec Ronald.

« -A tient, salut. Dit-il surpris de me voir, je devais en plus avoir encore le teint légèrement bleu. Tu, heu enfin, as dormi là ?  
-Oui mais ce n'était pas prévu.  
-On vous a entendu hier soir avec Harry. Fred et Georges sont levés ?  
-Nan pas encore mais ça ne devrait pas tarder, les cours vont commencer dans pas longtemps alors ils feraient bien de se manier un peu. Lui dis-je en lui souriant.  
-Mais ils m'ont dit hier qu'ils n'avaient pas cours les deux premières heures, ils leur reste largement le temps !

Prise de panique je regardai l'horloge de la salle commune des gryffondors, les cours avaient commencé depuis déjà une demi-heure.

-Je dois filer ! A plus ! Ron me répondit mais j'étais déjà trop loin pour l'entendre.

Je courais le long des couloirs familiers, ah Poudlard, c'était bon de te retrouver ! Je m'arrêtai soudain et aperçue que j'avais oublié mon emploi du temps, je ne savais même pas quel cours j'avais. Je repartis donc dans l'autre sens, descendis au Cachot.

-Memento mori ! La gargouille en pierre me laissa passer.

Je dévalai l'escalier, tourna à droite et entra dans mon dortoir. Je me dirigeai vers mon lit pour fouiller dans ma valise là où j'avais rangé ce foutu emploi du temps la veille. Potion. Mon premier cours de l'année était Potion ! Je n'imaginais même pas la tête que ferait Rogue en me voyant arriver avec une demi-heure de retard. Il n'enlèvera pas de point à Serpentard, ça non, il voulait bien trop gagner. Je sortis du dortoir. Parkinson discutait avec Blaise Zabini.

-Ça lui passera, fais-moi confiance.  
-Mais il a l'air décidé !  
-Pansy, ne t'inquiets pas, je pense que c'est juste pour faire enrager Weasley. Tu aurais dû voir comment il la regardait hier à table !  
-Tu as sans doute raison, de toute façon je ne vois pas ce que Draco ferait avec quelqu'un comme ça ! Elle se tourna vers moi.  
-Et toi tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que de fouiner dans les conversations des autres, Black !

Elle s'avança vers moi.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Draco, tu n'es qu'une petite prétentieuse qui ne cherche qu'à enfreindre le règlement ! Et oui, ne pense pas qu'on ignore où tu as dormis ! Tout le monde le sait.  
-Et alors ? »

Pansy Parkinson venait de m'insulter et tout ce que je trouvais à répondre c'est « et alors ? »

Elle me répondit par son petit gloussement habituel. D'autres serpentards entrèrent dans le Cachot, le cours devait être finit. Je pris alors Pansy par les cheveux, que je trouvais d'ailleurs beaucoup trop lisses et lui éclatas la tête contre le mur. Elle se redressa et la vue du sang qui dégoulinait de ses narines couru à l'infirmerie. Blaize riait mais cessa très vite lorsque je me tournis vers lui. Plusieurs serpentards s'étaient approchés de moi. Je sorti du Cachot en bousculant Malfoy, il avait beau me regarder d'un air étonné, je savais maintenant ce qu'il pensait de moi.


	2. 2 - Un inconnu dans la nuit

Hello,

Ceci est une fiction que j'avais commencé il y a pas mal de temps. J'ai décidé de la revoir et de vous la présenter.  
L'histoire tournera autour de Laverne Black, la fille de Sirius, il s'agit donc d'un personnage inventé, tous les autres appartiennent au génie de J. .

J'essaie un maximum de rester fidèle à l'histoire en ajoutant certaines petites choses, ainsi j'écris avec le calendrier des événements sous le nez pour garder un minimum de cohérence.  
 **Seul changement : Les élèves entre à Poudlard à l'âge de 13 ans et non de 11, ils sont donc tous âgés de deux à trois ans de plus.**

Bien qu'il n'arrive pas de suite, cette fiction contient du contenu sexuel, voilà pourquoi elle est classé en M.

Si l=cette fiction vous plaît, que vous êtes curieux ou autre, n'hésitez pas à l'ajouter à vos favoris ou à vos suivis. Si vous avez des critiques, suggestions, questions quant à la rédaction ou à l'histoire, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir :) Ah et comme je lis pas mal, si vous penser que votre fiction HP serait susceptible de m'intéresser, laisser là moi également !

Bonne lecture,  
Arafinwë

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 2 : un inconnu dans la nuit_**

« -Félicitation !  
-Oh Georges je t'en prie, ce n'est pas drôle ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant, si j'y retourne je vais me faire tuer !

Granger arriva vers moi.

-Laverne ! J'ai appris pour Pansy, c'est vraiment bien fait pour elle, tu avais totalement raison, je suis à fond avec toi !  
-Hermione ne l'aime pas du tout ! Elle n'a pas arrêté de nous en parler, elle doit te considérer comme une sorte de héro.  
-Merci Harry. Lui répondis-je simplement.»

Beaucoup de gryffondor était venu me féliciter, la nouvelle avait fait le tour de l'école à une vitesse folle. Je n'avais revu aucun serpentard pour le moment, ce qui m'inquiétait. Mais j'étais bien avec eux, dans cette cour. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'on m'envoie à Serpentard, ce vieux chapeau s'était trompé j'en étais sure. Je les enviais tellement …

Je n'avais pas été manger ce midi, de peur de tomber sur un de mes « camarades ». Mais je ne pouvais les éviter éternellement. Longeant les couloirs pour me rendre à mon cours de métamorphose je sentais bien que tous les regards étaient portés sur moi. Je marchais doucement comme si mes jambes, inconsciemment voulaient que j'arrive en retard. Devant la salle un groupe de poufsoufles étaient venu me demander de leur raconter comment j'avais éclaté Parkinson. Ginny Weasley me tirais en arrière et dieu merci, me fit échapper à ces filles.

«-C'est vrai ce que Ron m'a dit ?  
-Ça dépend de ce qu'il t'a dit !  
-Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. Tu sais ce qui s'est passé ce matin dans votre salle commune.  
-Oui c'est vrai, désolée je dois aller m'asseoir.»

J'essayais à tout prix d'éviter cette conversation, mais elle n'avait pas décidé de me lâcher et s'assit à côté de moi en cours. La classe était pleine, il ne manquer plus que le professeur McGonagall. A ma grande surprise les serpentards se conduisirent normalement avec moi, allant même certain jusqu'à me sourire. Après avoir essayé mainte et mainte fois de changer ma bougie et sa flamme en un bocal avec un poisson (tentatives qui se révéla d'ailleurs sans succès) le professeur annonça la fin des cours. Les cours suivants passèrent à une vitesse folle et je m'aperçus bientôt que la nuit était tombée et qu'il était temps pour moi d'aller dîner. Arrivée devant les portes immenses de la grande salle je n'eus finalement pas le courage d'aller manger. Je décidai alors d'aller à la bibliothèque où je pris un livre intitulé « Le Quidditch à travers les âges », sport que j'affectionnais particulièrement. De son vivant, ma mère m'emmenait souvent aux matchs et j'adorais ça, mais voilà, il n'est pas toujours bon de ressasser son passé et je finis par refermer le livre à la page « Canon de Cuddley », mon équipe préférée. Avant que j'eus le temps de prendre un autre livre, la bibliothécaire Mrs Pince me sorti de la bibliothèque, refusant même après mes lamentations de laisser ce lieu ouvert plus longtemps. Que faire ? Je n'allais pas retourner au cachot avant que tout le monde ne dorment et si je rester traîner dans les couloirs Mr Rusard aller m'attraper. Il rester l'option Fred et Georges. Je pris alors la direction de la salle commune de Gryffondor sans faire de bruit mais en montant les escaliers mais fus vite obligée de faire demi-tour, le préfet montait la garde devant le portrait de la grosse dame. Arrivée dans un couloir plein d'armure je m'assis sur un de leur socle. Tout à coup quelqu'un sortit de l'armure en hurlant pour me faire peur, Peeves. Cela avait d'ailleurs bien marché car je poussa un cri et entendis les miaulements de Miss Teigne se rapprocher. Prise de panique, je me mis à courir jusqu'à la première porte que je trouvai. Je m'enfermai alors dans un placard à balais. J'ignore combien de tout j'y étais restée mais je décidai, prise de fatigue, qu'il était temps d'aller dormir. Je redescendis alors les marches qui menaient au Cachot. Je fus surprise de trouver Crabe et Goyle, les deux gorilles de Malfoy, à l'entrée de la salle commune, endormis. Sans bruit je murmurai :

« -Memento mori .  
La gargouille ne bougeât pas d'un cil, normal me direz-vous, une gargouille n'a pas de cil…  
-Memento mori.  
Peut-être ne l'avais-je pas dit assez fort, j'osai alors monter la voix, juste un peu car je ne voulais pas réveiller les garçons, si on pouvait appeler ça ainsi.  
-Memento mori . Memento mori ! MEMENTO MORI !

Un rire moqueur venant de derrière moi me lançât alors :

-Inutile de s'exciter comme ça, elle ne bougera pas, le mot de passe a changé. »

Oh nan, Malfoy.

-On ne t'as pas vu à la table ce soir…  
-Je n'avais pas vraiment faim.  
-Ni après le dîner d'ailleurs…  
-Je suis allée à la bibliothèque et je me suis perdue dans les couloirs. Puis je pense que ça ne te regarde pas de toutes façons non ? Et toi, pourquoi tu es toujours là ?  
-Ca me paraît évident, nan ?  
-Hum.  
-Je t'attendais.

Je rougis tellement à cet instant que j'avais très certainement la couleur de mes cheveux. Cette fois c'est sure, j'étais morte. Il allait venger Pansy, c'était obligé.

-Je voulais juste te prévenir. Pansy est furieuse, elle ne cherche qu'à se venger, elle ne vit plus que pour ça. I l'intérieur, plusieurs choses auxquelles tu ne devrais pas toucher si tu ne veux pas finir à Ste-Mangouste. Elle a préparé un vrai parcours. J'avais posté Crabe et Goyle à l'entré au cas où je ne serais pas revenu pour te le dire moi-même.  
-Pourquoi me préviens tu ? Un peu suspect comme attention non  
-Et bien je pensais qu'on aurait pu aller se promener dans les couloirs du château.

S'il pense que je suis assez idiote, je ne tomberais pas dans le piège, il avait monté son joli petit plan mais je ne me laisserai pas embobiner par de belles paroles.

-Aller, viens ! Il me prit par le bras et n'eut le temps de faire que quelques pas. Je me dégageai aussitôt. Mais il reprit mon bras et tira plus fort encore.  
-Lâches moi ! Je n'ai pas envie de me promener dans les couloirs avec toi.

Il me lâchât le bras, eu un rire méprisant.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?  
-Je sais très bien ce que tu es en train de faire Malfoy, je ne marcherai pas avec toi ! Je sais très bien ce que tu penses de moi et ça me dégoûte.  
-Qui t'en a parlé ?  
-Personne.  
-QUI T'EN A PARLE ?  
-Parkinson.  
-Elle n'avait pas à t'en parler, je voulais le faire moi-même.  
-Mais c'est trop aimable de votre part ! T'as autre chose comme ça pour te foutre de moi ?!

Il avait maintenant le visage rouge de colère. Il donna une claque sur la tête de Crabe et Goyle qui se réveillèrent.

-Elle est là Draco, s'écria Goyle.  
-Merci, j'avais remarqué sombre cretin ! Lui lança Malfoy. Rentrez ! »

Crabe et Goyle se levèrent difficilement, et l'air encore endormis, ils passèrent la porte après avoir prononcé le nouveau mot de passe que je n'entendis pas. J'étais maintenant seule avec Malfoy mais je ne voulais pas montrer que j'avais peur, ça lui rendrait la tache trop simple. L'entrée du cachot était sombre et à cet instant je priais pour que Rogue nous surprenne, je me fichais d'avoir une retenue, je tenais à ma peau et je préférais une heure à astiquer les trophées que deux jours à l'infirmerie. Sans m'y attendre, Malfoy me plaqua violemment contre le mur. Je le fixais dans les yeux, sentant son soufle sur mon visage. Et puis plus rien, il ne m'avait pas frappée, il était parti. J'eus juste le temps de voir la gargouille se refermer sur moi. J'étais là, devant l'entrée de la salle commune, toute seule. Mais j'allais me venger, il fallait que je me venge pour ne pas montrer que j'étais faible, pour me prouvais que je ne l'étais pas.

« -Je te jure que je vais lui faire la peau !  
-Merci Fred mais je tiens à le faire moi-même.  
-Tiens, prend un toast, me dit Georges, ça te changera les idées.  
-Nan je n'ai pas faim et mes idées sont déjà toutes changées, vous ne croyez quand même pas que je vais y penser indéfiniment, il ne le mérite pas. Fred et Georges souriaient maintenant, et moi aussi. Vers la faim du déjeuner, Harry, visiblement accompagné d'Hermione arriva. Et s'assit à côté de nous. Ils avaient l'habitude, depuis que je connaissais les jumeaux je déjeunais chaque matin à leur table, ce qui, en ce moment, m'arrangeait particulièrement.  
-Alors, vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé le moyen de participer au tournoi ? Nous lançât-il en essuyant ses lunettes.  
-Nan, répondit Georges, mais on y travaille !  
-Vous n'y arriverez pas, leur répondit Hermione, quoi que soit la protection qui empêche les moins de 17 ans de participer, Dumbledor l'a très certainement rendu imtrompable. Elle tourna la page de son livre d'Arithmacie tout en écrivant sur un parchemin et en manger un toast. De ce point-là, je l'admirais beaucoup.  
-Ça va Laverne ? Laverne ? Harry me regardais bizarrement.  
-Heu oui oui.  
-J'ai reçu du courrier de Sirius. Une lettre, seulement une mais bon c'est déjà bien qu'il ait réussit à m'écrire. Il te passe le bonjour et voulait que je te dise qu'il est très bien où il est, même si il ne le dit pas, je suis sûr qu'il s'ennuie un peu quand même.  
-C'est vrai ? Je peux la voir ? Harry me tendit la lettre. Je parcouru la lettre des yeux, c'était l'écriture de mon père.  
-Tu peux la garder si tu veux, je la connais par cœur, ajoutât-il en souriant.  
-Merci beaucoup Harry.  
-Tu es sure que tout va bien ?  
-Oui. Je levai la tête, Granger était partie. Une histoire sans importance.  
-Je t'écoute, j'ai tout mon temps, tu es piégé.

Harry me sourit d'un air narquois. J'étais obligée de tout lui dire.

-Toi, une serpentatd ? Une personne de sa propre maison ? Si tu veux je peux aller…  
-Nan ! Ne t'en mêle pas, c'est à moi de régler ça. Harry parti, un peu déçut de ma dernière réponse.  
-Au fait, me dit Fred, tu as dormis où ?  
-Dans la salle de bain des préfets.  
-Tu ne te refuse rien ! C'est sûr que ça à dut te paraître luxueux par rapport à ta salle commune. Me répondit Georges.  
-J'aime bien ma salle commune, a vielle pierre, les eaux du lac, les flammes vertes de la cheminée...  
-L'ambiance un peu froide, remarquât Georges.  
-Un peu froide ?! Reprit Fred. On croirait une caverne !  
-Vous ne l'avais jamais vu, comment tu peux…  
-On ne l'a jamais vu ? Tu paris ? Un sourire de triomphe s'affichait sur le visage des jumeaux.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que vous êtes allé faire, nan en fait je ne veux pas savoir, juste comment.  
-Tu vois le passage du 5eme étage, celui qui part du tableau de la Marquise ?  
-Forcement vu le nombre de fois où on l'a emprunté !  
-Tu lui tire le jupon et au lieu de continuer tu soulèves la trappe et tu glisses jusqu'à un tableau de votre salle commune, celui avec le chevalier à l'air arrogant.

C'était parfait, ce tableau était juste à côté de mon dortoir, j'étais sure d'éviter Pansy et les autres pour l'instant.

Il commençait à faire froid, le vent d'octobre était arrivé. Le saule cogneur avait perdu toutes ses feuilles. Je traversais la cours pour aller à la salle commune, on était samedi et je doute fort qu'il y ait beaucoup de monde. Les pierres du château s'étaient déjà imprégnées d'une douce froideur, ce que j'aimais beaucoup. Arrivée devant la gargouille je prononçai le mot de passe et elle me laissa passer. Je n'avais pas besoin d'utiliser le passage secret un samedi. Il n'y avait que deux ou trois personnes, toutes rassemblées autour du tableau d'affichage. Le prochain week-endétait organisée une sortie à Prè-au-Lard, cool, ça me changera les idées ! Je me dirigeai ensuite vers mon dortoir et ouvrit ma valise, souleva le faux fond et pris la lettre de Sirius que j'avais caché là, bien soigneusement. Il allait bien alors j'étais heureuse. Je souris, seule, et remis la lettre à sa place. En revenant dans la salle commune, je regardai la pendule, mince, Fred et Georges devaient m'attendent depuis longtemps. Je courus alors jusqu'à la bibliothèque.

« -Tu en as mis du temps ! S'écriât Georges  
-Chut ! Interrupt Mrs. Pince  
-Tu en as mis du temps, reprit Georges à voix basse avec un air moqueur.  
-Je vous avez un peu oubliés, désolée. Dis-je avec un grand sourire.  
-Nous oublier ? S'indignât Fred. Comment tu as p…  
-Chuuuut ! Repris Mrs Pince.  
-Nan ça ne risque pas, vous n'avez aucuns soucis à vous faire.

Fred me fit un clin d'œil et son frère me sourit. Nan, ça n'arriverais jamais, à moins que quelqu'un s'acharne sur moi avec un « Oubliette ! »

-Je crois qu'on a trouvé un moyen de se porter candidats pour le tournois, m'annonça fièrement Georges.  
-Tu veux le faire avec nous ? Me demandât Fred.  
-Nan, sans façon, vraiment. Et je peux savoir ce que c'est ? Leur dis-je avec espoir.  
-Nan, ce sera une surprise dans ce cas.  
-Très bien. Au fait vous n'auriez pas revu Ron. Ça va faire un mois que je ne l'ai pas vu !  
-Il a été assez occupé disons ces derniers temps. Me lançât Fred un sourire aux lèvres avant de regarder son frère qui avait le même.  
-Très bien, si vous ne voulez rien dire, moi j'y vais ! »

Je partie alors, l'air faussement boudeur et me dirigeais vers le cinquième étage. Une porte était entrouverte et j'avais un gros défaut, j'étais terriblement curieuse… En m'avançant, je remarquai que je n'étais pas seule.

« -Je vous assure Severus, elle est très bien comme ça, j'ajouterais la limite d'âge plus tard.  
-Mais, n'avez-vous pas peur que quelqu'un la découvre avant la fin du mois ? Répondit une deuxième voix à la première, une voix plus laiteuse.

La première voix émit un petit gloussement et s'approchât de la porte. Vite, je me faufilais derrière une tapisserie. Albus Dumbledor venait de sortir de la salle, il se tourna vers la tapisserie et moi, je rentrais mon ventre le plus possible, puis il reparti. Je sorti de ma cachette, erreur de ma part car Rogue se tenait maintenant juste derrière moi. Et merde…

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là, Black, ou bien vous considérez vous comme trop importante pour me répondre ? Me dit-il avec ses petits yeux mauvais.  
-Je, j'allais à la salle de bain des préfets !  
-Vous n'êtes pourtant pas préfète.  
-Oui en effet mais je…  
-Vous savez, le fait que vous êtes dans ma propre maison ne m'enlève pas le droit de vous donner une retenue. Quand vous êtes arrivée à Poudlard, j'ai cru que vous iriez à Gryffondor, comme votre père, et quand vous êtes arrivée à Serpentard je me suis dit que vous valiez mieux que lui, mais je me trompais.

Je ne devais pas lui répondre, et lui donner l'occasion d'aggraver mon cas, cependant je soutenais son regard, perçant, méchant et méprisant.

-Je voix, vous avez choisi de jouer la carte du silence, très bien, vous irez donc ramasser les feuilles mortes du saule cogneur en silence, disons, demain, 19h, avec votre ami Weasley.  
-Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? Répondis-je avec mépris. »

Il me regarda et me lançât un regard qui, je pense, voulait signifier « il est temps que vous partiez !». Génial, une retenue, il ne me fallait plus que ça.

«-Laisses tomber, c'est un sale type !  
-Oui, sale c'est vraiment le mot. Fred lançât un clin d'œil à son frère.  
-Lequel de vous deux s'est fait coller ? Les jumeaux me regardèrent avec surprise.  
-Nous, collés ?! Jamais !  
-Tu as raison Georges, Laverne, comment peux-tu croire qu'on s'est fait coller ? Je les regardais avec un sourire que j'avais du mal à cacher.  
-Nan sérieusement, Rogue m'a dit qu'un de vous deux avait eu une retenue !  
-Il est malade… Ah Angelina ! Quelle heureuse surprise ! S'exclamât Georges.  
-Heureuse ? Heureuse ? Vous savez peut être comment ce caramel sangsue a atterrit dans mon shampoing ?

Angelina Johnson était une grande Gryffondor noire avec de magnifiques cheveux et des yeux noisette très jolis. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas avec ses cheveux d'habitude soyeux, ils étaient agglutinés sur le haut de son crâne et une substance marron qui ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher coulait dans son cou. Ce qui lui donnait un aspect plus que comique et malgré moi, j'eus du mal à me retenir de rire. Quand les jumeaux eurent tous deux la marque de la main d'Angelica sur la joues ils se tournèrent vers moi.

-Maintenant ils sont au point ! S'écriaient-ils en même temps. Cette fois je riais aux éclats. Mais le temps passe vite et il fallut aller manger. Nous nous dirigions alors, tous trois vers la grande salle.  
-On te fait une place à notre table ?  
-Oui on peut dégager quelques premières années !  
-Nan merci, c'est gentil les gars mais je vais manger à ma table.

Je m'assis donc à la table des serpentards où je mangeais seule, comme d'habitude. Dumbledor se levât alors.

-Comme nous vous l'avons annoncé en début d'année, notre école accueille cette année le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Un champion sera sélectionné dans chaque école, mais cela je vous l'ai déjà dit. Je me lève à présent pour vous annoncer que les délégations de Beaubaton et Durmstrang arriveront le 30 de ce mois-ci. Je vous demanderez donc de leur faire un accueil chaleureux et convivial. Les cours seront arrêté une demi-heure plus tôt pour que nous puissions les accueillir ensemble. Sur ce, bon repas à tous.»

Dumbledor se rassit sous les exclamations. Après le dîner, j'adressai un clin d'œil à Georges et Fred et me dirigeais vers le passage secret qui permettait de me rendre au Cachot. Il fallait que je fasse des recherches sur ces institutions, si j'y pensai, car j'étais tellement fatiguée… Une fois le tableau de la Marquise passé, je descendais la trappe et arriva enfin dans mon dortoir. A ma grande stupéfaction, mes affaires étaient retournées, il y en avait partout et quelqu'un était assis sur mon lit. Ne me fera-t-on jamais de surprise joyeuse ?

Parkinson était assise sur mon lit.

Elle tourna la tête et me regardais de son regard mauvais, plein de haine. Ses yeux étaient comme sortis de leurs orbites et elle me souriait. Pas un de ses sourires réconfortant et tendre, non, un sourire de pitié, un sourire moqueur. Elle se leva et avançât vers moi. Elle avait la lettre de Sirius dans les mains.

« -C'est ici que tu la mets, tout contre ton cœur ? Me dit-elle en plaçant le morceau de parchemin contre sa poitrine.  
-Rends-moi ça Parkinson !  
-Ton cher petit papa te manque tellement que tu enfreins la loi. Avec ça, ils t'arrêteront illico. Mais je ne suis pas aussi méchante que ça, je compatis même.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
-Ça ne doit pas être facile de ne pas être aimée par son père. Me dit-elle avec un sourire plus grand encore.  
-Mon père m'aime, il m'aime beaucoup.  
-Je n'en serais pas si sûre si j'étais toi. Il ne prend même pas la peine de t'écrire une lettre, c'est à Potter qu'il l'envoi ! Dis-moi, tu as reçu combien de lettre de Black ?  
-Il est très occupé. Lui dis-je mais elle sentait très bien que j'essayais de me convaincre moi-même.  
-Oh oui, très occupé, il ne fait rien de ses journées à part écrire à Potter.  
-Tais-toi Pansy, tais-toi !  
-Mais tu pleurs ?! Elle ricanait. Est-ce qu'il a pris la peine de s'occuper de toi ? Pfff, qui le ferait ? Pas la peine de te la rendre, me dit-elle en me montrant la lettre avant de la jeter dans le poêle à charbon qui se trouvait à l'entrée du dortoir.

Dors bien Black, passe une très bonne nuit ! Me lançât-elle avant de sortir. »

Moi j'étais là, pitoyable, en train de pleurer, à genoux sur le sol froid du Cachot. Et si elle avait raison, pourquoi avait-il envoyé cette lettre à Harry et pas à moi ? Je me traînai jusqu'à mon lit. Remmenai les draps sur moi et m'endormis.

Le lendemain matin je décidai de ne pas aller en cours. Vers midi je me levai, et pris de vêtements pour m'habiller quand deux silhouettes familières passèrent la porte.

« -Alors, on s'inquiétait ! On ne t'a même pas vu ce matin, tu aurais pus nous envoyer un hibou ! Dit Fred en me prenant dans ces bras.  
-Je n'ai pas de hiboux. Leur dis-je en m'efforçant de sourire.  
-Pourquoi tu n'étais pas là au petit déjeuner, pourquoi tu n'étais pas devant la sorcière borgne à la pause et pourquoi tu es encore en chemise de nuit ? Me demandât Georges.  
-Je n'ai été absente qu'une matinée et regardez dans quel état ça vous met ! Leur dis-je toujours avec le même sourire.  
-C'est parce qu'on tient à toi, idiote. S'indignât Fred.  
-J'avais mal à la tête, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormis cette nuit. »

Que m'arrivait-il, je mentais à Fred et Georges, bon il est vrai que je n'avais pas beaucoup dormis, mais quand même. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi, en y réfléchissant bien. Après leurs avoir promis d'aller en cours cet après-midi et m'avoir donné ce qu'ils avaient apporté, une part de pudding et une boîte de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, ils repartirent par le passage secret. Après avoir enfilé ma robe de sorcier et à peine touché à la part de pudding, j'allais en cours de défense contre les forces du mal, comme les jumeaux m'avaient fait promettre. Dans les couloirs, je croisai Parkinson qui émit un faible gloussement en me voyant avant d'arriver enfin dans la salle de classe. Le cours du professeur Maugrey passât très vite, comme tous les autres cours de la journée. Je retrouvai les jumeaux quelques minute avant de me diriger vers le bureau du professeur Rogue.

« -Vous n'êtes pas au saule cogneur Black ? Me dit-il d'un air faussement surprit.  
-Et bien je pensais que je devais passer ici avant d'y aller.  
-Et vous pensez peut être que je vais vous accompagner là-bas et aussi ramasser les feuilles ? Filez ! »

Un peu en rogne, je remontai alors jusque dans le hall et ouvris la grande porte, ce que je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de faire. A peine avis-je mis un pied dehors que je compris pourquoi elle était fermée, le vent était plus que froid et il faisait presque nuit. Je dévalai alors le parc, plus vite j'y serais, plus vite j'aurai fini, surtout que les punitions se faisaient sans magie. En passant devant les serres du professeur Chourave, je pris un grand râteau, ça ne pourrait que m'aider. Je repris ensuite le chemin du saule cogneur. En arrivant là-bas, il faisait déjà nuit. Apparemment, je n'étais pas la seule à avoir était puni car Ron était en train d'essayer de passer devant le saule tout en attrapant, au passage quelques feuilles.

« -Ronald ?  
-Ah Laverne qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Me demandât-il, gêné.  
-Rogue m'a filé une retenue.  
-Heu oui, ça paraissait évident … Et pourquoi ? Enfin si je ne suis pas trop indiscret.  
-Disons que je me suis trouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment ! Lui dis-je en esquissant un sourire. Et toi ?  
-Ça n'a pas grande importance, Rogue, comme toujours. Tu as pris un râteau ? Mais oui, pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé ?! Ça te dérangerait de me le prêter ? Comme tu peux voir je galère un peu…  
-Et moi après je fais comment ?  
-C'est pas con, je vais aller m'en chercher un, tu m'attends, hein ?  
-De toute façon où veux-tu que j'aille ?

Ron revint quelque minute plus tard avec son râteau.

-Je pense que ça sera mieux comme ça, enfin mieux… Si ce cretin de Rogue n'avait pas eu la bonne idée de nous faire ramasser les feuilles, ça aurait était cool. Me dit-il.  
-En fait je suis contente, ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu. Lui répondis-je en souriant. »

Son teint était devenu rouge et il commença à ramasser les feuilles. Je fis de même et tout en discutant, nous tentions de passer devant le saule cogneur sans se prendre de coup. Après deux bonnes heures de fou rire, nous avions fini. Ron s'allongeât, en sueur, un peu plus loin. Je m'allongeai aussi, la respiration haletante.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi les moldus disent que la nuit est noire.

Je fus un peu surprise de cette réflexion, surtout venant de Ron.

-C'est vrai, elle est plutôt bleue, nan ? Tu dois me trouver stupide… Me dit-il en se tournant vers moi.  
-Nan détrompe toi, tu es beaucoup plus intelligent que bon nombre de serpentards. Après m'avoir souri, Ron se retournât vers le ciel et se releva.  
-Il commence à faire vraiment froid je trouve, pas toi ? Je rentre. Me dit-il en me tendant la main. Cette main que je pris et qui m'aidât à me relever. »

Après être rentrés dans le hall et nous être souhaiter bonne nuit je pris la direction du Cachot. J'entrais en silence dans mon dortoir, me coucha et m'endormis.


	3. 3 - Le pudding qui volait

Hello,

Ceci est une fiction que j'avais commencé il y a pas mal de temps. J'ai décidé de la revoir et de vous la présenter.  
L'histoire tournera autour de Laverne Black, la fille de Sirius, il s'agit donc d'un personnage inventé, tous les autres appartiennent au génie de J. .

J'essaie un maximum de rester fidèle à l'histoire en ajoutant certaines petites choses, ainsi j'écris avec le calendrier des événements sous le nez pour garder un minimum de cohérence.  
 **Seul changement : Les élèves entre à Poudlard à l'âge de 13 ans et non de 11, ils sont donc tous âgés de deux à trois ans de plus.**

Bien qu'il n'arrive pas de suite, cette fiction contient du contenu sexuel, voilà pourquoi elle est classé en M.

Si l=cette fiction vous plaît, que vous êtes curieux ou autre, n'hésitez pas à l'ajouter à vos favoris ou à vos suivis. Si vous avez des critiques, suggestions, questions quant à la rédaction ou à l'histoire, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir :) Ah et comme je lis pas mal, si vous penser que votre fiction HP serait susceptible de m'intéresser, laisser là moi également !

Bonne lecture,  
Arafinwë

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3 : le pudding qui volait**_

Je me réveillais ce samedi vers 11h. On allait pouvoir aller à Pré-au-Lard, génial. Je m'habillai en vitesse bien qu'avec quelques difficultés, je n'étais pas encore bien réveillée. Je pris mon écharpe verte et grise et partis de Poudlard pour Pré-au-Lard où je devais rejoindre Fred et Georges aux Trois Balais. Je croisai Harry, Hermione et Ron, les salua et continua ma route. Les rues de Pré-au-Lard étaient remplies d'élèves de Poudlard, ce qui semblait agacer les vieux sorciers assis sur les bancs de la rue principale, qui lançaient des jurons quand un premier année passait un peu trop près. En passant la porte des trois balais je me dirigeai vers la table où deux grands roux me faisaient des signes.

Je leur souris et m'assis à la table où je commandai une Bière au Beurre. Quand la patronne Mrs. Rosmerta me l'apportât, je la pris de suite et la porta à ma bouche. Fred et Georges me regardaient avec un grand sourire insistant. Après avoir essuyé la moustache qu'avait laissée la mousse sur le haut de mes lèvres, je me décidai enfin à rompre le silence.

« -Quoi ?  
-Non rien, on aurait juste voulut savoir quand tu comptais nous dire que tu avais l'intention de devenir notre belle-sœur ?  
-Quand je serais de quoi vous parlez, je vous ferais signe, OK ?

Ils se regardèrent en souriant.

-Allez Laverne, ça crève les yeux ! D'abord Ron qui se fait coller parce qu'il a essayé de te venger de Malfoy en lui lançant un maléfice de Folloreille, sortilège qui lui est d'ailleurs retombé dessus, de plus tu prends tout le temps de ses nouvelles, et… J'interromprai Fred.  
-Je n'ai pris qu'une fois de ses nouvelles parce que je ne l'avais pas vu depuis longtemps !  
-Et, reprit Georges, vous vous baladaient ensemble sous les étoiles. Il regardât son frère et ils se mirent à chanter une de leurs chansons débiles d'une voix mielleuse en me faisant les yeux doux.  
-On ne s'est pas baladé ensemble, on a ramassé les feuilles du saule cogneur parce qu'on était en retenue ! Et puis je vous jure que je n'ai pas de… Mais attendez, comment vous savez ça ?  
-On a entendu Ron en parler à Harry, malencontreusement !  
-Oui très malencontreusement, les oreilles à rallonge, me dis Fred, tu devrais essayer ! »

Qu'ils croient ce qu'ils veulent après tout, ça ne me fait rien. L'après-midi me parut tellement courte, que j'en oubliai ma monnaie chez Zonko ! Je n'allai pas dîner ce soir, je m'étais trop goinfrer chez Honeyduke et mon estomac n'avais pas la capacité de celui d'un Weasley. Après avoir mangé, Fred et Georges m'avaient rejointe dans les couloirs pour expérimenter la nouvelle gamme des produits Weasley. Mais Rusard arrivât et malheureusement emportât tout.

«-Emporté ? Votre parchemin ? Me demandât le professeur McGonagall  
-Oui, par le vent, ce matin.  
-Et bien si vous n'êtes pas en mesure de me fournir votre travail, je me vois dans l'obligeance de vous fournir un zéro.

A peine finit-elle sa phrase que plusieurs bruits de pas commençaient à raisonner dans les couloirs, elle se tourna alors vers la classe.

-Vous pouvez sortir ! Et n'oubliez pas, nos hôtes arrivent ce soir, votre cours de divination est donc pénalisé d'une demi-heure. »

Ce jour-là, j'avais deux heures de creux dans la matinée et voulut en profiter pour flâner un peu dans l'enceinte de l'école. Arrivée dans le cloître, je m'installai entre deux colonnes et sortit un grimoire de mon sac, sur lequel je griffonner ce qui me passait par la tête, c'était le plus beau jour de la semaine et pour un 30 octobre, il faisait assez chaud, j'enlevai ma cape. Le ciel était encore bleu, comme si lui aussi voulait faire bonne impression devant les sorciers étrangers. Tout le monde ce matin avait sorti ses plus beaux accessoires et les filles s'étaient maquillées pour l'occasion, comme pour un rendez-vous important. Pour ma part, je m'étais permise juste un peu de noir sur mes yeux, ce qui les faisait paraître encore plus sombres, et mes yeux gris foncé paraissaient ne plus avoir d'iris. J'avais laissé mes cheveux sur mes épaules, comme d'habitude. La première heure était bientôt finie car je voyais des élèves qui sortaient des différentes classes. Ils se dirigèrent à grand pas vers leurs prochains cours et vite, il ne restait plus que ceux qui, tout comme moi, avaient une ou plusieurs heures de creux. Je commençai à jouer avec mon crayon à papier (et nan je ne dessinais pas à la plume) quand celui-ci tombât, je le regardai rouler sur le sol et heurter une chaussure, je relevai alors la tête et vis Malfoy se baisser et me tendre le crayon.

« -Je suis désolé. Me dit-il sèchement en regardant loin au-dessus de mon épaule. Moi, je le regardais dans les yeux, et quels yeux gris, pas le même gris que moi, non, un gris beaucoup plus claire, un gris métallique. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi Parkinson lui courait après. Il enlevât une feuilles de mes cheveux, toujours sans croiser mon regard, il était bien trop fière pour ça.  
-Tu sais, continuât-il, je n'ai pas pour habitude de proposer quoi que ce soit mais si tu veux manger avec nous, ne prend pas ça pour de la gentillesse, plutôt pour de la pitié. Enfin nan, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je, je m'y prends très mal. Je voulais juste savoir si tu aurais accepté de sortir avec moi.

Il me regardait maintenant droit dans les yeux, d'un regard froid mais gêné.

-Bravo, dis-je en m'approchant de lui, bien essayé, j'ai presque failli y croire, c'est quoi votre soucis avec Pansy, qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ? Je ne sais même pas si je dois accepter de manger avec vous ce soir, Draco.»

C'était la première fois que je l'appeler par son prénom. Draco.

Il ne me répondit pas, en fait, il n'eut pas le temps car je me ressembla mes affaires et retourna au château. De toutes les ruses qu'ils avaient pu mettre en place, celle-ci était de loin la plus grossière.

En fin de journée, tout le monde se réunit. Le vent s'était lever et il faisait beaucoup plus froid que ce matin. Nous attendions tous, en silence.

«-Miss Patil, enlevez cette barrette ridicule, nos invites ne vont pas tarder. Brisât le professeur McGonagall. La jeune fille d'origine hindoue, visiblement déçut, décrochât le papillon qui trônait en haut de sa queue de cheval. Les délégations de Beaubaton et Dormstrang arrivèrent à un intervalle près. Les premiers dans un somptueux carrosse bleu tiré par d'immenses chevaux aillés et les second dans un fière bateau qui sorti de l'eau. On pouvait voir sur la porte du carrosse un B, stylisé en enluminure avec deux baguettes croisées et sur la voile du navire un griffon, qui se tenait, fort et dominant. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions tous assis dans la grande salle, ceux de Durmstrang étaient assis à notre table et les Beaubaton à la table des Serdaigles. Le professeur Dumbledore se levât alors.  
-Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, chers fantômes, et, surtout chers invités, bonsoir, dit Dumbledore en adressant aux élevés un étrange sourire rayonnant. J'ai très grand plaisir de vous souhaiter la bienvenue à Poudlard. J'espère et je suis même certain que votre séjour ici sera à la fois confortable et agréable. Le tournoi sera officiellement ouvert à la fin de ce banquet. Afin de clarifier la procédure, Mr Bartemius Croupton, directeur du département de la coopération magique internationale, vous expliquera quelques le déroulement du tournoi.

Il se rassit et les élèves recommencèrent à discuter entre eux, et bientôt, la grande salle était à nouveau un lieu bruyant et convivial.

-Beaucoup de chance ici, lançât un garçon au fort accent bulgare assis à côté de Draco et juste en face de Parkinson, il fait mieux chaud que chez nous. Puis il engageât la conversation avec Draco, celui-ci ne m'avez pas regardé du repas.  
-Madame Maxime, dit le professeur Dumbledore en montrant une femme immense, plus grande encore que Hagrid, notre professeur de Soin aux créatures magiques, Igor Karkaroff et moi-même seront votre jury chargé d'apprécier les efforts des champions. Le reliquaire s'il vous plait.

On amena un grand coffre tous en hauteur, incrusté de pierres et paraissant très ancien apparut alors, apporté par Mr Rusard, notre concierge. Ce coffre, je l'avais déjà vu, c'est ce que j'avais aperçu dans la salle du cinquième étages et qui m'avais valu de me faire coller, il se transformât alors en une grande coupe avec une flamme bleue qui dansait au-dessus.

-Voici la coupe de feu, dit Mr Croupton en se levant, c'est le juge qui permet vous permettra de déposer votre candidature. Pour cela je vous demanderais d'avoir plus de 17 ans et de déposer un papier sur lequel vous aurez marqué votre nom ainsi que le nom de l'école que vous représentez. Vous aurez jusqu'à la semaine prochaine pour vous porter candidat, après la coupe de feu choisira les champions.  
-Un fois votre nom déposé, vous ne pouvez plus faire demi-tour, vous serait lier par un contrat magique, réfléchissez bien avant de mettre votre nom, dit Dumbledore d'un ton grave, car quand vous serez choisi, vous serez seul. Sur ce, bonne nuit. Il avait retrouvé son sourire habituel.

Les préfets se levèrent pour raccompagner les plus jeunes jusqu'aux dortoirs. En voulant me lever, je vis que Parkinson esquissait un certain sourire, puis mettant la main sur la table j'appuyai sur une fourchette, ma fourchette, et son contenue arriva sur le visage de mon voisin de gauche, Draco. Celui-ci me regardât avec un air féroce, et s'approchât de moi. La grande salle s'était tut et tout le monde nous regardait.

-Je suis désolée, balbutiais-je, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, je suis sure que je ne l'avais pas posée là juste avant.»

A ma grande surprise il ne répondit pas, il me prit par la taille et posât sa bouche sur la mienne, j'en avais même oublié de fermer les yeux. Il reculât et essuyât le pudding qu'il avait mis sur ma joue.

Ron fut le premier à sortir, suivit de près par Harry, puis le calme s'estompât et les élèves sortirent. J'eus juste le temps de jeter un œil à Parkinson qui était toute blanche, sa plaisanterie s'était retournée contre elle, et je fus emportée par la foule qui se dirigeait vers le Cachot. Draco me prit par le bras juste avant que je passe la porte et nous emmenât à l'écart.

« -C'était quoi ça ? Malfoy, j'ai eu l'air d'une cruche.  
-L'air d'une cruche ? Reprit-il, un peu énervé. Sais-tu combien de filles auraient aimé être à ta place ?  
-Pardon ?  
-Tu l'as, ta vengeance envers Pansy, tu pourrais au moins me remercier.  
-Écoutes, je laisse le soin de le faire à toutes les filles qui auraient aimé être à ma place, ok ?  
-J'ai essayé d'être gentil avec toi Black, c'est quoi ton problème ?  
-Attends, j'ai mal entendu, gentil ?

Je finis tout juste ma phrase et plongea mes yeux dans les siens. En réalité je l'étais trompée, il était juste gêné, il ne savais pas comment s'y prendre et avait peu de tact. J'eus presque pitié de lui.

-Écoute Malfoy, essayons d'être amis ?  
-Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Il me tournât le dos et partit vers le Cachot.

-Tu viens de te faire jeter ma grande, me lançât Fred qui surgît de derrière moi.  
-Oh tais-toi Fred. Êtes-vous obligés tout le temps de me suivre, surtout dans ce genre de situation ?  
-On voulait juste s'assurer que tout allait bien... Reprit Georges  
-Et en savoir plus sur ce qui vient de se passer, tu comprends, on était étonné Laverne.  
-Je vais retourner aux dortoirs les jumeaux, vous devriez en faire de même. »

 _ **Parenthèse bonus : Mon passé, mon présent, mon futur**_

 _« -Tu sais, tu as perdu ta réputation chez les gryffondors ! Me dit Fred._  
 _-Oui, beaucoup de gens te méprisent maintenant ! Surenchérit Georges_  
 _-Merci, c'est rassurant, mais je me fiche de ce que les gens pensent, ils sont stupides._  
 _-Stupide ? On a beau respecter tes choix, tu sors quand même avec Malfoy._  
 _-C'est faux, vous le savez aussi. J'étais un peu sur les nerfs, j'avais la désagréable impression que Malfoy se moquait de moi._  
 _-Chut ! Nous aboyât la bibliothécaire en se tournant vers nous. »_

 _Fred se levât alors, non sans bruit, nous fit signe et Georges et moi nous levions à notre tour pour sortir de la bibliothèque trop silencieuse à notre goût. A Poudlard, les décorations pour Halloween avez déjà était mise en place, des citrouilles volaient dans la grande salle, des chauves-souris en papier avez envahi les salles de classes et Peeves était plus désagréable que jamais, ce qui m'avais valu de me prendre une armure sur la tête. Fred et Georges décrétèrent qu'ils devaient rentrer à la salle commune des gryffondors et insistèrent pour que je vienne avec eux._

 _« -Nan, ça va aller, je vais aller prendre un bain dans la salle de bain des préfets._  
 _-Ils n'ont pas changé le mot de passe depuis Percy ? Me demandât Georges._  
 _-Il faut croire que non. »_

 _Je pris alors les escaliers et montai, enfin c'est plutôt eux qui me montaient, vers le cinquième étage, « Fraîcheur des pins » et je rentrai dans la salle de bain. Je fis couler les nombreux robinets, tous aux couleurs des différentes maisons puis jouaient quelques instants avec ceux qui déversaient la mousse et les sels de bain de différentes couleurs. J'enlevai mes vêtements et m'introduis dans l'eau, l'eau mousseuse et parfumée. J'avais une demi-heure avant le repas, soit beaucoup de temps. Je repliai mes jambe sur ma poitrine en contemplant le vitrail à la sirène placé devant moi un peu plus en hauteur. Cette histoire étrange me travaillait, toutes les serpentards devaient m'envier mais j'avais cette boule au fond de la gorge. Il fallait que j'essaye au moins de sauver mon honneur, ou tout du moins ce qu'il en restait. Pansy allait me bondir dessus, cette idée me fît sourire. Qu'aurait pensé mon père de tout ça ? Il aurait sans doute rit un bon coup. Moi qui n'avais jamais connu mes grands-parents maternels, qui n'avaient jamais voulu me connaître, même après les tentatives de maman et mes grands-parents paternelles, n'en parlons même pas. A mes huit ans, ma mère est morte dans l'incendie de notre maison. C'était parti pour un ballottement continuel être différentes familles d'accueil. C'est là que j'avais appris son existence, papa. Un homme qui disait s'appeler Remus Lupin était venu me voir pour me faire part de ses condoléances, il m'avait dit qu'il connaissait mon père et que ce dernier lui avait chargé de s'occuper de moi s'il arrivait malheur à ma mère. J'avais passé le reste dee mon enfance avec lui…. C'était l'année dernière, après avoir appris que mon père s'était échappé d'Azkaban qu'il m'avait retrouvé et que je l'avais aidé à s'introduire à Poudlard, pour ce venger de se rat ignoble, s'était à cause de lui, tout était à cause de lui. Mais peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi, de toute façon je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de papa, pas un seul hibou, alors qu'Harry en était à sa troisième lettre. Je plongeai la tête sous l'eau en retenant ma respiration._

 _Il est sans doute impossible de vivre sans jamais être blessé, mais il faut faire de son mieux pour ne pas blesser son entourage._

Par une fenêtre, j'aperçus Harry, Hermione et Ron qui revenait du parc. Sans doute de la cabane d'Hagrid qu'ils avaient l'air d'affectionner particulièrement. Le dîner d'Halloween fut somptueux, comme toujours mais avec un petit plus, Parkinson n'avait pas parlé du repas, elle ne parlait plus du tout d'ailleurs, ce qui m'arrangeais bien. Mon anniversaire approchait à grand pas et chaque année depuis que je connaissais les jumeaux j'avais eu le droit à un cadeau un peu « spécial », entrant dans la définition de spécial, on peut trouver une armure jardinier, un livre qui recrache ses mots ou encore une cape grossissante.

La semaine passât très vite et bientôt nous étions tous rassemblé dans la grande salle pour que la coupe de feu nous révèle les champions. Fred et Georges étaient un peu ronchons de ne pas avoir réussi à mettre leur nom dedans malgré tous les efforts dont ils avaient fait part.

Nous étions tous bien assis chacun à sa table respective quand Dumbledore se levât. Une jeune fille de Beaubaton émis un petit gloussement de moquerie. Dumbledore n'y prêta pas attention et vite, un petit papier bleue jaillit de la coupe, il l'attrapât et lu le papier à haute voix.

« -Le champion de Beaubaton est une championne, Miss Delacour ! »

La jeune fille qui avait émis un petit gloussement se levât alors, acclamée par ses camarades et se dirigeât vers une porte située derrière la table des professeurs et s'y engouffrât. Les garçons se parlèrent entre eux et eurent l'air extasiés. Il y eu un petit moment de silence puis tout à coup un second papier sortit de la coupe, un papier plus grossier, comme arraché à la va vite.

« -Le champion de Durmstrang est, Viktor Krum ! »

Les élevés de Durmstrang se levèrent alors et vinrent serrer le fameux Viktor dans leurs bras à tour de rôle. Il n'avait pas un physique très avantageux et n'avait pas l'air vraiment intelligent mais il était bien bâtit et avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup de force. Quelques éleves de Poudlard l'acclamèrent dont Ronald qui croisât mon regarde sans même me rendre mon sourire, je ne savais pas pourquoi ils encourageaient l'école adverse. Ils devaient sans doute être plus fairplay que moi, j'avais horreur de perdre…

Le dernier papier, celui qui allait annoncer le champion de Poudlard s'élevât alors dans les airs pour retomber là où Dumbledore se tenait, celui-ci l'attrapât et lut à haute voix :

« -Le champion de Poudlard est Mr Diggory ! »

De grands cris de joie s'élevèrent alors de la table des Poufsoufle où un grand garçon, plutôt beau, en tout cas plus que le champion de Durmstang se levât avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. La table des poufsoufle fut alors suivie par les autres tables, et enfin par moi. Je devais sans doute être la seule serpentard qui applaudissait et Malfoy me regardait avec mépris. Je soutins son regard en lui souriant et en continuant d'applaudir. Le champion passât alors la même porte que les deux autres précédemment et la grande salle redevint calme. Le professeur Dumbledore repris la parole :

«-Nous avons maintenant nos trois champions, je vous demanderez de regagner vos salles communes, nous dîneront vers 20h. Merci à tous et à toutes.

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'un quatrième papier sortie de la coupe. Dumbledore se retournât et l'attrapât. Il y eu un long silence. Puis « Harry Potter ». Nous étions tous surpris, des murmures s'élevaient de toutes les tables, aussi bien des sorciers étrangers que des élevés de Poudlard.

Harry se levât, poussé par Hermione, et s'avançât. Quand il passât devant notre table, Malfoy lançât tout fort :

-Bien sûr, certain se croie encore au-dessus du règlement !  
-Courage Harry, lui lançai-je quand il passât prêt de moi mais il était encore trop surpris pour y prêter attention. » Sans bruit il se retournât une dernière fois pour regarder la grande salle et passât la porte. Le bruit revint et tout le monde commentait ce qui venait de se passer. Ron était assis, seul et se levât. J'entrepris aussitôt de le suivre, je l'appelais mais je ne fus pas assez rapide et il sortit de la grande salle. Je le suivis et réussit enfin par le rattraper devant les escaliers. Fred et Georges sur mes talons.

-Ron, est-ce que Harry… Mais je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase.  
-Nan je ne sais pas comment le nom de Harry est sorti de la coupe de feu, il n'a même pas daigné me le dire, de toute façon qui voudrait me parler. M'interrompit-il.  
-Ron, c'est idiot, c'est évident que ce n'est pas sa faute, il te…  
-Oui évidement c'est moi Ronald, le copain idiot d'Harry Potter, j'ai été con de penser qu'on se serait intéressé à moi. Tu as raison c'est idiot.  
-Mais ne réagit pas comme ça, beaucoup de personne s'intéressent à toi, Harry, Hermione, Fred, Georges et moi.  
-Toi tu t'intéresses à moi, oh laisse-moi rire. Ça te fait rire d'embrouiller l'esprit des gens et de jouer avec leurs sentiments, de les attendrir avec tes yeux larmoyants.  
-Ron arrête. L'interrompit Fred.  
-C'est quoi ton discours sur l'amitié ? Tu me fais marrer…

Georges posât sa main dur mon épaule, mais pourquoi disait-il ça, je ne lui avais rien fait. D'autres élèves arrivèrent, parmi eux Malfoy. En m'apercevant il me dégageât des bras de Georges et me présentât comme un vulgaire objet devant Ronald.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait Weasley ? Demandât-il à Ron, furieux.  
-Rien qui ne te regarde Malfoy.

Ce dernier, prit de fureur plaquât Ron contre le mur.

-Avises toi encore une fois de t'en prendre à un serpentard et le sale traître à ton sang que tu es le regrettera.  
-Je vois que tu a trouvé un chien de garde me lançât-il en ignorant complètement Malfoy.

Fred et Georges me regardèrent, dégoûtés et triste, prirent Ronald avec eux et me laissèrent là. Malfoy me regardait.

-Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me défende.  
-On dirait que si, Black.

A peine commençais-je à lui tourner le dos qui me rattrapât par le bras.

-Accompagne moi à la salle commune, c'est ce que font les amis, non ? »

Bien qu'il n'eut lui-même pas l'air convaincu de ce qu'il venait de dire, je décidai de l'accompagner, bon d'accord, la tête dégoûtée de Parkinson jouât beaucoup aussi sur ma décision...

La soirée se passât plutôt bien, nous étions affalées dans les fauteuils de la salle commune. Draco ne cessait de me jeter des regards victorieux, sans que je sache réellement pourquoi. Inutile d'avoir une quelconque discussion avec ces abrutis de Crabe et Goyle mais Blaize était très agréable avec moi.

Cette nuit et celles qui suivirent furent des nuits sans rêves. Je n'avais pas reparlé à Ron depuis et n'avait pas l'intention de le faire. Il parait que les jumeaux lui en auraient fait baver, mais je ne voulais pas le savoir, je ne voulais plus parler d'aucunes choses ayant rapport avec lui.

Ce midi, j'avais promis à Harry de manger avec lui, mais comme je n'étais plus la bienvenue à la table des gryffondors et que je doute de l'accueil des serpentards si Harry s'était aventuré à notre table, nous nous étions donné rendez-vous dans le parc de Poudlard, après avoir était cherché les paniers repas que les elfes de maisons m'avaient confectionné avec soin. Il m'avait recommandé de ne pas amener les jumeaux. Après le cours d'Histoire de la magie, je descendais donc l'escalier et me dirigeai vers le chemin qui menait au terrain de Quidditch. Là, je m'arrêtai et m'assis dans l'herbe et attendant Harry. Celui-ci arrivât avec une demi-heure de retard.

« -Désolé, me dit-il le souffle court, je prev… Je devais parler à Cédric de la première tâche.

Il s'assit en face de moi.

-Je voulais te parler de Sirius, me dit-il à voix basse.  
-Tu as toujours de ses nouvelles ?  
-Oui, je lui ai envoyé une lettre. Il veut qu'on se voie.  
-Oh mais c'est génial !  
-Il estime que c'est mieux pour ta sécurité de ne pas avoir de contact avec lui. Enfin, je lui ai parlé de la coupe de feu et il voulait savoir comment tu allais.  
-Oh, qu'est-ce que tu lui a répondu ?  
-Je lui ai dit que tu te portais bien, mais je n'ai rien dit pour ton nouveau protecteur, j'estime que si tu veux lui en parler tu le feras toi-même.  
-Harry, Draco n'est ni mon protecteur ni quoi que ce soit d'autres. Lui dis-je simplement.

Il me regardât, le regards profond et incrédule.

-Il a aussi dit qu'il t'enverrait un hibou pour ton anniversaire. Je ne savais pas que c'était ton anniversaire.  
-Ce n'est que la semaine prochaine, le 15. Quand est-ce que tu le vois ?  
-Dans la nuit du 21 au 22 dans la salle commune de gryffondor.  
-Il vient à Poudlard ?!  
-Oui, je sais, je ne sais pas comment il va faire mais il est sûr de pouvoir venir, il doit avoir un plan. Enfin j'espère… Il regardait loin derrière moi, avec son air inquiet.  
-Je veux le voir.  
-Il m'avait prévenue que tu voudras le voir. Me dit-il en esquissant un sourire.  
-S'il te plait, Harry.  
-Je ne sais pas trop, il a dit que tu ne devais pas.

Il se levât et me saluât, juste avant de continuer il se retournât.

-Ron est un crétin, mais il ne pensait pas ce qu'il t'a dit. Ça ne l'excuse en rien je sais, mais, disons qu'il est jaloux, de moi, de Draco.  
-Je m'en fiche. »

Il se dirigeât vers le château, je fis de même un peu après lui après avoir réfléchi à ce qu'il m'avait dit. Ron est un crétin, c'est vrai.

Des badges anti-Harry avaient fait leur apparition et Draco avait en vain essayé de m'en faire porter un.

J'avais divination. Le professeur Trelawney persistait à vouloir voir en moi une grande voyante, ce qui m'étonnait beaucoup car je n'avais eu la moindre vision, même pas un petit flash. En regardant dans ma tasse de thé, elle me prédit que j'allais avoir un malaise et m'ordonna de filer à l'infirmerie. Ginny Weasley me jeta un regard d'envie. Je redescendis l'échelle et marcha jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Ça m'étonnait que je fasse le moindre malaise car je ne me sentais pas particulièrement mal, mais si ça pouvait me faire rater les cours… les couloirs étaient déserts, seuls quelques garçons de Durmstrang étaient assis dans le cloître en discutant.

Une fois arrivée à l'infirmerie, j'aperçus Hermione, un miroir devant sa bouche et l'infirmière était en train de rétrécir ses dents, c'était un bien étrange spectacle. Quand elle eut finit, elle s'avançât vers moi.

« -Laverne, comment vas-tu ?  
-C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question…  
-Oh oui, je vais très bien mais Harry et Draco se sont battu et le sortilège à rico…  
-Harry et Draco se sont battu ?!  
-Oui, juste un petit diffèrent…  
-Et comment vat-il ?  
-Je n'en sais rien et je ne veux pas le savoir, c'est lui qui a lancé ce sortilège à Harry et…  
-Nan, je parle de lui, de Harry.  
-Ah, elle paraissait surprise, ils vont bien tous les deux, comme je te le disais le sortilège à…  
-Et bien merci, quels idiots. Je dois y aller, je te laisse. »

Elle paraissait outrée et me tournât le dos pour retourner dans l'infirmerie.

Ce matin n'était pas vraiment diffèrent, même si officiellement j'étais plus âgée. Mais craintes étaient fondées, dans la grande salle ce matin les jumeaux m'attendais avec un petit paquet à la forme cylindrique. Je leur fis un signe et me dirigeai vers ma table, mais trop tard, ils m'avaient attrapée.

« -Je crois qu'aujourd'hui est un jour spécial. Me dit Georges.  
-Tu crois beaucoup de choses. Lui répondis-je en souriant.  
-Joyeux anniversaire Laverne. Tiens, me dit-il en me tendant le paquet.

Je l'ouvris avec appréhension. C'était une petite boîte ovale. Je n'osais pas soulever le couvercle, qu'y avait-il dedans, toute la question était là. Est-ce que ça allait exploser ? Ou prendre feu ? Ou se transformer en morve de Troll.

-Vas-y ouvre. Me dit Fred, impatient.

J'ouvrai le paquet, tout en fermant les yeux. Il y avait là un unique chocolat en forme de cœur avec mon nom dessus.

\- Mange-le, vas-y !

Je portai le chocolat à ma bouche mais rien ne se produisit, ou plutôt si, une explosion de saveurs, toutes plus succulentes les unes que les autres s'était installée dans ma bouche.

-Merci. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais c'était mieux que les années précédentes…  
-Referme la boîte et rouvre-la !

Je m'exécutai et dès que j'eus ouvert la boîte, un second chocolat, identique cette fois, était apparu. C'était prodigieux.

-On l'a fait nous même ! M'annoncèrent-ils heureux de la réaction produit par leur cadeau.  
-Maman t'a envoyé des sablés et une boîte de chocogrenouilles, mais, il n'y a plus de Chocogrenouille.  
-Il n'y a plus de Chocogrenouille ?  
-Nan, me répondit Fred gêné, On a voulu voir quelle carte était dedans et la grenouille s'est échappée.  
-Je suppose que tu veux aller manger maintenant, me dis Georges.  
-Oui, je vais y aller. Je les serrais dans mes bras et alla m'assoir à ma table. Où bien sûr, Draco m'attendait.  
-Joyeux anniversaire me dit-il en me tendant un petit sac.

Je savais que son cadeau n'aurait rien à voir avec celui des Weasley, j'étais même crrément surprise d'avoir eu quelque chose, après tout,nous étions juste ami. Je pris la boîte qui était à l'intérieur du sac et l'ouvrit. Ce n'était pas une boîte magique, ni des sablés de Madame Malfoy mais une minuscule broche aux couleurs de ma maison.

-Ça te plaît ?  
-Oh, hum, oui bien sûr. »

Je n'avais jamais porté quelque chose d'aussi cher. C'était, comment dire, tellement diffèrent de tous les autres cadeaux que j'avais pu avoir dans ma vie, c'était plus somptueux mais tellement plus froid, plus impersonnel. Plus Draco Malfoy.


	4. 4 - Le quiproquo du bal de Noël

Hello,

Ceci est une fiction que j'avais commencé il y a pas mal de temps. J'ai décidé de la revoir et de vous la présenter.  
L'histoire tournera autour de Laverne Black, la fille de Sirius, il s'agit donc d'un personnage inventé, tous les autres appartiennent au génie de J. .

J'essaie un maximum de rester fidèle à l'histoire en ajoutant certaines petites choses, ainsi j'écris avec le calendrier des événements sous le nez pour garder un minimum de cohérence.  
 **Seul changement : Les élèves entre à Poudlard à l'âge de 13 ans et non de 11, ils sont donc tous âgés de deux à trois ans de plus.**

Bien qu'il n'arrive pas de suite, cette fiction contient du contenu sexuel, voilà pourquoi elle est classé en M.

Si l=cette fiction vous plaît, que vous êtes curieux ou autre, n'hésitez pas à l'ajouter à vos favoris ou à vos suivis. Si vous avez des critiques, suggestions, questions quant à la rédaction ou à l'histoire, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir :) Ah et comme je lis pas mal, si vous penser que votre fiction HP serait susceptible de m'intéresser, laisser là moi également !

Bonne lecture,  
Arafinwë

NOTE : Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que les autres pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de dissocier les différents éléments de l'histoire, ils fonctionnent bien ensembles (selon moi) alors bon courage :)

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4: Le quiproquo du bal de Noël**_

Les hiboux commençaient à arriver. La grande salle se remplie peu à peu de hululements et diverse paquets commençaient à tomber du plafond, comme toujours je n'avais pas courrier, n'ayant pas de hiboux… Mais cette fois ci c'était diffèrent, car j'attendais quelques chose, le hibou qu'il m'avait promis, allez quoi, c'était mon anniversaire et il pouvait faire un effort, il l'avait dit à Harry. Je fis traîner Draco à table le plus possible, peut être son hiboux avait-il eut du retard où c'était-il perdu. Peut-être qu'il avait été intercepté où encore qu'il c'était trompé de Laverne Black. Ou peut-être que mon père avait tout simplement oublié mon anniversaire…

«-Laverne, ça va ? Me lançât Draco.  
-Oui, ça va. Je savais très bien que je n'avais pas été très convaincante.»

ll savait que ça n'allais pas, il le savait très bien. Mais il éviter d'en parler et je lui en étais tellement reconnaissante. Il serrât ma main le plus naturellement du monde, sans même me regarder et commençât à se lever. Bien sûre le geste n'avait pas échappé à Parkinson qui s'arrachait les cheveux.

Les élèves commençaient à sortir de la grande salle, je dus me résoudre à suivre le petit groupe de Serpentard hors de ce lieu où j'avais osé espérer. C'était ridicule. Je n'avais plus envie de le voir. Je n'irais pas le voir dans la nuit du 21 au 22. Si je n'avais pas d'importance pour lui, pourquoi m'inquiéter comme ça ? Même Parkinson avait reçu un paquet, assez volumineux, c'était sans doute les bonbons quotidiens que lui envoyaient ses parents. Oui, elle, elle en avait encore. Elle ne se doutait pas à quel point je l'enviais. Je passai ma journée dans la salle commune, il pleuvait dehors. J'avais trouvé un exemplaire de la gazette des sorciers. Il y avait un article sur Harry. Un horrible tissu de mensonges. Évidemment, les serpentards s'en étaient donné à cœur joie.

« -Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'obstine à être ami avec un mec qui pleure dans son lit tous les soirs Laverne.  
-Je le suis bien avec toi.

Draco me tournât le dos et se retirât, boudeur, dans son dortoir avec ses deux gorilles. Il savait que tout ça était faux, ils le savaient tus 'ailleurs...  
Je sorti alors manger toute seule, ça ne serait pas la première fois. Par un heureux hasard je rencontrai Fred et Georges dans le hall, et au lieu d'aller manger, nous retrouvions Lee dans leur dortoir, à cet heure ci les préfets devaient être à table, aucun danger. Nous marchions donc dans les couloirs sombres et passons devant le portrait de la grosse dame.

-Le mot de passe ?  
-Faribole, répondit Fred.

Le portrait bougeât et nous laissât passer. La salle commune des gryffondors était toujours aussi chaleureuse et chaude, contrairement au Cachot, mais j'avais quand même une préférence pour ce dernier. Bien que froid, je le trouvais triste, mais tellement joli. Une seule élève était présente, elle était visiblement occupée à faire ses devoirs mais relevât la tête quand elle nous vit arriver.

-Ooooh ! Laissât-elle échapper.  
-Ecoute, dit Georges, ne dis rien surtout, s'il te plait.  
-Et on te filera deux once de pastille de gerbe, rajoutât Fred.  
-Heu, nan merci, je ne dirais rien, promis.

Nous continuons alors et entrons dans le dortoir des garçons. Lee nous attendait avec des Bière au beurre.

-Comment tu savais ? Lui demandais-je.  
-Les jumeaux étaient partis te chercher voyons, me dit Lee avec un grand sourire. Il me tendit une chope de Bière au beurre et ne se fit pas prier pour que je la prenne.  
-Ce n'était pas du tout un hasard en fait, dis-je aux garçons avec un air moqueur.  
-Oui mais tu comprends, me dis Georges, après tu aurais cru que tu avais trop d'importance.  
Lee se mis à rire, et moi aussi d'ailleurs, je ne savais pas pourquoi je riais mais ça me faisait du bien.  
-Vous avez vu ce que raconte Rita Skeeter, je ne savais pas que Harry était si triste, nous dis Lee.  
-Nan, Lee, ne me dis pas que tu crois Skeeter quand même ? Répondis-je avec un ton outré.  
\- Évidemment pas Laverne, me dit-il en riant, toujours aussi naïve.

Je rougis

-Naïves ? Moi ? J'avalais une gorgée de Bière au beurre. Pas du tout.

Les garçons riaient de plus belle, et je commençais à sourire.

-Bien sûr que oui, tu sors avec ce cretin de Malfoy, me lançât Fred.  
-Non.

Ce non était sorti sec de ma bouche, je ne souriais plus et ils avaient arrêtait de rire.

-Laverne…  
-Je t'interdis de le critiquer ce, ce n'est pas un cretin, il se fait juste passer pour. Dis-je avec un regard vague, un regard triste. Je ferais mieux de rentrer au Cachot. Arrêtez avec ça, ça ne me fait plus rire.  
-Excuse-moi Laverne, me dis précipitamment Fred en me rattrapant par le bras.  
-Ce n'est pas ça, je veux juste rentrer.

Il me lâchât le bras, il me regardait tristement.

-Il ne te connaît pas aussi bien que nous. Me dit-il.  
-Je sais très bien que je vous fais pitié. Bonne nuit. »

Sur ce, je descendis les escaliers en pierre et entendis que la salle commune s'était remplie depuis mon arrivée. Je jetai un coup d'œil en haut de l'escalier et quand je me retournai pour redescendre, je tombai sur Ron.

« -Pardon. »

Je m'écartai pour le laisser passer. Je continuais à regarder droit devant moi, même après son passage, la boule que j'avais dans le ventre était revenue. Quand je repris mes esprits Harry se tenait devant moi. L'air un peu surpris que Ron n'avait pas eu.

« -Laverne ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
-Je cherche un moyen de retourner au cachot, enfin dans ma salle commune.  
-Oui, je comprends, la salle commune est bondée en bas, tu risques d'avoir du mal. Attends-moi ici une seconde.

Il remontât l'escalier et redescendit presque aussitôt.

-Enfile ça. Me dit-il.  
-Quoi ?  
-Enfile ça, je viens avec toi.

Nous nous drapions alors d'une étrange cape, quand je baissai la tête, mon corps avait disparue. Je laissai échapper un petit cri. Harry me plaquât ça main sur ma bouche.

-Ne fais pas de bruit et reste près de moi. Me dit-il en mettant la cape sur ma tête. Nous dévalions alors l'escalier et passions entre les élèves de Gryffondor sans qu'ils ne nous voie. Une fois sortis de la salle commune je m'apprêtai à enlever la cape quand Harry m'en empêchât. Fort heureusement car les miaulements de Miss Teigne se rapprochaient à une vitesse folle.  
-Cours, me soufflât Harry.

Il n'eut pas besoin de le répéter deux fois, nous courions.

-Ici, me dit-il en nous rentrant des un placard. Je pense que nous n'en avons pas pour longtemps.  
-Harry ?  
-Je voulais te demander, tu es sur que papa t'a dit qu'il m'enverrait un hibou pour mon anniversaire ?  
-Oh, ton anniversaire, j'avais oublié, vraiment désolé. Heu oui bien sûr, c'était écrit.  
-Tu en es vraiment sur ?  
-Oui. Pourq… Il s'interrompît. Des bruits de pas et des miaulements passaient devant la porte.  
-Ma toute belle, voyons, il n'y a personne ici. La voix de Rusard était à la fois mielleuse et rauque, elle était très déplaisante. »

Quand les bruits de pas furent évanouis, nous reprenions notre route, nous passions devant les tableaux endormis et les tapisseries cramoisies. Nous descendions le grand escalier, arrivions dans le hall puis dans les cachots et enfin nous nous arrêtions devant ma salle commune.

-Merci Harry.  
-De rien, je te souhaite une bonne nuit, et encore un joyeux anniversaire. Je lui souris et entrai dans le cachot. »

La salle commune était déserte, à part une ombre près de mon dortoir, Draco m'attendait à la porte. Son air hautain avait disparu, à la place un air inquiet trônait sur son visage. Je m'arrêtai devant lui et le regardai dans les yeux. Il laissât échapper un soupir, me pris dans ses bras et m'embrassât.

« - Quand, tu rentres tard, dis-le-moi, au moins où tu vas.  
-Ne commence pas sur ce terrain-là Draco.  
-Je ne voie pas pourquoi, si tu n'as rien à cacher, tu peux me le dire.  
-Non.  
-Et pourquoi ?  
-Parce que je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre.  
-Tous les serpentards ont des comptes à me rendre.  
-Je ne suis pas ce genre de serpentard, on ne se connaît même pas.  
-Arrête c'est faux Laverne .  
-Ah, vraiment ? Et c'est une nouveauté ?  
-Laverne, tu es née le 15 novembre…  
-Oh bravo, et temps donné que c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui, bonne déduction, lui dis-je avec mépris.  
-Ta couleur préférée est le vert et tu adore les chocogrenouilles. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux faire plus tard, tu aimerais seulement voyager. Tu es froide mais extravertie, et pas très douée en sortilège, rajoutât-il avec un sourire. Tu es extrêmement orgueilleuse et rancunière tout en cultivant ce côté classe et distingué. Mais c'est ce que j'aime chez toi.

Il me regardait maintenant, il avait repris ce regard froid et cet air distant. Il se tenait là, dans l'ombre, je ne voyais presque pas son visage, mais je distinguais ses yeux et sa bouche. Ainsi que ses cheveux blonds.

Je détournai la tête, j'aurai voulu qu'il regarde ailleurs en cet instant, j'étais gênée et j'avais agis comme une idiote. Je ne voulais plus qu'une chose, qu'il me sert dans ces bras. Voyant qu'il ne faisait rien et qu'il continuait à me fixer je m'approchai de lui en commençai à l'enlacer, mais il me repoussa.

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche Black, tu n'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête, à mon tour cette fois.»

Il se retournât et s'engouffrât dans son dortoir. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, il avait raison. J'aurai dû être fâchée mais un étrange sourire avait fait son apparition sur mon visage, j'entrai moi aussi dans mon dortoir où mes camarades de chambre étaient toutes endormies. Il y avait un paquet sur mon lit, un petit paquet. Il y avait finalement pensé. Je m'assis sur mon lit et ouvris le paquet. Dedans il y avait une chaine, avec un pendentif, visiblement de très mauvaise qualité mais il avait l'air ancien. J'ouvris le pendentif, une musique, douce et belle en sortit, elle était à la fois calme, triste et mélancolique. Sur le lit voisin, ma voisine bougeât et émis un petit grognement. Je refermai alors le pendentif et enroulai la chaine autour de mon poignet. Je me mis en pyjama et me glissai sous la couverture.

Il faisait chaud, c'était une belle journée d'été. J'étais allongée sur le dos, à l'ombre d'un saule pleureur, les bras derrières la tête, les jambes légèrement écartées et les genoux remontés. A quelque centimètre de moi, la rivière suivait son cour, emmenant en même temps les feuilles des branches fines et tombante maintenant dégarnies du saule aux pieds dans l'eau. Je regardais les carillons accrochés de toute part dans l'immense arbre. Le doux tintement des minuscules cloches m'apaisait. Juste à côté de moi, Papa avait les pieds dans l'eau, tout comme le saule, et jouait à changer les cailloux ai fond de l'eau en poissons. J'étais sure que si en cet instant il avait été Patmole, il aurait remué la queue.

«-Laverne, Sirius ! On va manger !

Une femme, grande et élancée se tenait au portillon. Elle avait les cheveux grossièrement attachés, laissant échappée quelques mèches lisses d'un roux foncé. Papa lui sourît. Elle ramenât une mèche derrière son oreille, laissant apparaitre des yeux d'un bleu presque transparent. Puis et se retournât et disparue derrière l'abondance végétal du jardin. Papa se levât en premier, attrapât sa baguette et me fit un clin d'œil tout en me tendant la main.

-On ferait bien d'y aller, sinon elle va encore s'énerver.

J'attrapai sa main qui tirât et me relevât avec facilitée.

-Allez, avoues, t'as juste les crocs ? Lui dis-je, maintenant que j'étais debout.  
-Les crocs ? Oui !

Sur ce, il se transformât en grand chien noir et se mis à courir autour de moi. Ce qui déclenchât chez moi, un fou-rire étouffant. Il passât le portillon et entrât dans une des rares partie du jardin ou le Soleil arrivait encore à passer. Là, on avait installé une petite table ronde en fer, décorée de soleils, ainsi que 3 chaises dépareillées. Autour, était accroché des lampions de toutes tailles, formes et couleurs. Je ne suivis pas mon père à table, j'écartai les branches de mon chemin pour parvenir à la petite maison en pierre encore chaude du Soleil de l'après-midi. Je débouchai toute suite sur une cuisine de petite taille, encombrée, ou une sorcière était en train de faire voler la vaisselle. Je m'écartai, laissant passer le cortège de porcelaine et de cuivre. La sorcière, qui s'était bien sur rendu compte de ma présence me sourit.

-Ca va ma chérie ?  
-Oui, ça ne peut pas aller mieux maman.  
-Je voulais te montrer quelque chose Laverne, viens, suis moi !

Elle poussât alors un rideau cramoisi, à moitié mangé par les mîtes et passât dans la salle de bain où une serpillière balayait toute seule l'eau autour de la baignoire à pate de lion. Quand cette dernière sentit la serpillière lui passer sur les griffes, elle s'agitât sur place avant de se mettre à courir vers l'autre bout de la pièce, renversant son contenu sur son passage, y compris sur moi. La sorcière, qui m'attendait sur le pas de la porte pointât sa baguette sur moi.

-Impervius !

Je me retrouvai alors toute sèche et la rejoignit, en essayant d'éviter la baignoire chatouilleuse qui courrait partout, la serpillière sur ses talons. Arrivée dans la chambre, je m'assis a côté de maman sur le lit. Un enchantement faisait voler des papillons au plafond. Comme un mobil sans fils. Une simple planche, faisait tout le tour de la pièce était fixé à quelques centimètres du plafond. Les livre débordaient, ils y en avaient même à côté d'un mur où on avait peint une fresque colorée où diverse créatures marines semblaient nager. En bas, sous un des tentacules d'un strengulo, on pouvait apercevoir la signature de l'artiste. Un nom et un prénom entremêlés : Junon Vaselius, plus communément appelée Jun par mon père. La dite Jun sortit quelque chose de sa table de chevet.

-Tu vois ma chérie, c'est la lettre que j'ai reçu quand j'avais 11 ans, la lettre de Poudlard. Oh, bien sûr tu n'as plus 11 ans, je le sais. Ce n'est peut-être rien pour toi mais pour moi, ça représente beaucoup Laverne. Je voulais te dire que j'étais extrêmement fière de toi –des larmes coulaient de ses joues- c'est idiot, je sais, mais tu as tellement grandi, et j'ai l'impression que tu n'as jamais beaucoup compté sur moi pour t'en sortir, tu es plutôt débrouillarde. Mais moi je serais toujours, toujours là pour toi.

Elle s'essuyât les yeux avec son tablier, tacheté de jus de tomate et de peinture bleu. Double usage. Je la regardai. Puis je me levai, je savais très bien qu'elle mentait… Je revins dans la cuisine, montai les trois marches qui menaient au salon. Des murs de pierres blanches, par ici, peintes par-là, enveloppaient une pièce moyennement grande au plancher sombre. Je m'appuyai et baissai la tête pour éviter la poutre qui traversait la pièce. Derrière moi, un piano à queue moldu que maman avait ensorcelé, ne cessait de jouer la musique classique qu'elle adorait. Un miroir cachait tant bien que mal un trou au mur, deux rideaux sur ses côtés. Comme dans la chambre parentale, il y avait des livres partout. Sur un vieux bureau, contre le canapé, étaient entreposés de la paperasse dont j'ignorais la fonction. Un escalier, qui partait du milieu de la pièce, menait à ma chambre. Diverse objets pendaient, accrochés ici et là. Maman était revenue dans la cuisine et portait un grand plateau.

-Tiens Laverne, au lieu de monter dans ta chambre, amène ça dehors, tu veux.

Je descendis les trois marches que je venais de monter et pris le plateau. Je passai la porte, la jungle qui nous servait de jardin et je posai le plateau sur la table, à côté d'un grand chien noir, assis sur une chaise. Maman arrivât à son tour.

-Oh non, Sirius, je t'en prie, pas à table !  
-Cath, je n'ai pas de puce, lui répondit papa, maintenant redevenu normal.

Le soleil s'était couché, pour laisser place à la Lune et les étoiles. Papa prit sa baguette et la pointât vers les lampions, qui s'allumèrent aussitôt. A sa grande surprise, le bout de sa baguette restait allumé même après une centaine de « Nox » Il se mit alors à la secouer énergiquement. Un ver luisant en tombât, et visiblement mécontent, se hâtât de ramper vers les buissons. Maman gloussât et reprit de la soupe oignon/tomate. Papa me tendit sa baguette

-Va la ranger dans la chambre s'il te plait Laverne, avec celle de ta mère et ramène un jeu de carte aussi. Celui qui est dans ma table de chevet, sous les papiers.

Je me levai en lui lançant un regard noir et un « tu pourrais le faire toi-même… » Ce qui le fit sourire. Il fit un geste de la main indiquant la maison. Je levai les yeux au ciel et commençai à avancer, la nuit avait perdu sa belle couleur bleue foncé, laissant place à un gris foncé triste et pesant. J'entrai dans la maison, avança vers la chambre et aperçu la baignoire en train de dormir, la serpillière à l'intérieur. Arrivée dans la dite pièce, je posai la baguette sur une étagère où celle de ma mère semblait posée en équilibre sur des bocaux. Je m'assis sur le lit et contempla quelques instants les ailes des papillons qui brillaient avec les reflets de la lune. Je repassai dans la cuisine, puis dans le jardin. Je revins à table, afin de commencer la partie de carte. A peine avions nous toutes nos cartes qu'un lampion se décrochât et prit feu. Il brûlât au passage les feuilles qui étaient sur sa trajectoire, pour finir sur le bout de robe de ma mère.

-Maman ta robe !  
-Ma robe ? Mais ce n'est rien ma chérie, c'est juste du feu.  
-Vos baguettes ? Oui, heu, je vais chercher vos baguettes.

Je me mis à courir le plus vite possible vers la maison et agrippa la poignée de porte, c'était étrange, je croyais bien avoir laissé la porte ouverte… Je la tournais avec force mais elle refusât de s'ouvrir. Le feu se rependait d'arbre en buissons, de parterre de fleurs en mauvaise herbe, et se dirigeait à une vitesse folle vers la maison. Après une dernière tentative, la poignée me restât dans les mains et je fus forcée de revenir ou j'avais laissé mes parents. Je fonçais à toute allure évitant les végétaux brûlants qui semblaient se moquer de moi. Arrivée à la table, je vis que mon père n'était plus là. Le feu était monté jusqu'en haut de la jambe de maman. Mais pourquoi elle était si calme ?! Elle n'est pourtant pas débile ? Je sentis les larmes coulaient sur mes joues mais bizarrement, ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse, c'était des larmes de colère.

-Maman ta jambe ! Ou est papa ? Maman, REPOND MOI !  
-Ma chérie, dit-elle de sa voie la plus calme, il est l'heure, ton père a dut repartir à Azkaban, ne sois pas idiote. Pourquoi tu pleurs ?

Elle avait maintenant le bassin complètement carbonisé, je voulais fermer les yeux me je ne pouvais pas, la maison brûlait à son tour, la lumière que procurait le feu était aveuglante pourtant elle restait là, complètement sereine, en proie aux flammes.

Dans une dernière tentative, je pris les tasses de thé qui étaient sur la table, mais malgré qu'elles soient pleines, aucune goutte n'en tombât, et elle, elle restait là bêtement à me sourire.

-Maman… Maman ! Maman ! MAMAN !»

Je me réveillai, la respiration allaitante, en sueur sous mes draps, enroulés autour de moi. Je m'assis en tailleur sur mon lit. Je fermai les yeux et me gratta le poignet. Je me rendis compte que le pendentif que j'avais accroché à mon bras il y a moins d'une semaine avait disparu. Paniquée, je retournai les couvertures pour le retrouver. Il avait atterri à l'autre bout de mon lit. Soulagée, je raccrochai le bijou.

C'était la première fois que je faisais un tel rêve. Et autant dire que celui-ci n'avait aucun sens… Papa n'avait jamais vécu avec nous. Je n'étais pas là lors de l'incendie et il avait eu lieu en hivers. En plus il était vraiment peu probable que ma mère n'ai pas cherché à éteindre le feu, et encore moins probable qu'elle ait un jour fait la cuisine…Ne pouvant me rendormir, je m'habillai, pris une écharpe et sorti en douce du dortoir. Rusard avait dû oublier de fermer la porte et je me dirigeai vers le lac noir. Dehors, le vent de Novembre soufflait dans les arbres. Il n'y avait déjà plus de feuilles. Je m'assis sur au bord de l'eau, tenant ma baguette à la main. Je cherchais des yeux une pierre que j'aurai pu transformer en poisson. Quelques instants plus tard, après avoir jeté à l'eau une pierre à nageoire qui remuait frénétiquement la queue, une main m'attrapât l'épaule. Fred et Georges. Ils étaient toujours là au bon moment. Ils s'assirent à côté de moi.

« -On t'as vu traverser le parc depuis la fenêtre du dortoir, me dit Fred.  
-Ouai, on n'avait pas l'intention de te suivre mais enfin, tu comprends, t'étais toute seule, à 6h du matin, dans le parc, jsuis même pas sûr qu'on ait le droit de sortir si tôt du dortoir. Repris Georges.  
-Et maintenant vous vous occupez du règlement, leur dis-je en me tournant vers eux.  
-Bien sûr que non, ça va pas, me répondit Fred, aujourd'hui il y a une sortie de prévue à Pré-au-Lard, tu viens avec nous ?  
-Oui, pourquoi pas, répondis-je l'air songeur, oui, je viens ! Lee aussi ?  
-Oh non, il y a un match cet après-midi, Serdaigle contre Poufsoufle ! M'annonçât George d'une voix pompeuse.

Je me mis alors à leur raconter mon rêve, à ma grande surprise ils m'écoutèrent avec le plus grand sérieux. Les jumeaux se levèrent alors et Fred me tendit la main.

-La grande salle n'est pas encore ouverte, je pense que je vais retourner au Cachot et…  
-Ou alors, interrompit Georges, tu peux venir avec nous chez les Gryffondors, il n'y a que nous debout, facile de te faire passer incognito.  
-Je ne sais pas trop si c'est une bonne idée, je le sens mal…  
-Allez, de toute façon à cette heure-ci, on ne risque rien.

Nous partions alors vers le château, les écharpes sur le nez, tout en discutant de cette nuit. Arrivés à la porte, Fred l'enclenchât.

-Tu devrais parler de ça à Harry, lui aussi fait des rêves un peu, hum, bizarre.

Georges acquiesçât. Je n'avais aucune envie de parler de mes rêves à Harry Potter, ça paraîtrait débile… Arrivés devant le portrait de la grosse dame, Georges prononçât le mot de passe.

-Farib…

Une jeune fille sortit du portrait, Les cheveux bruns, lisses avec un visage enfantin.

-Décidément, tu as la fâcheuse manie de te trouver là où tu ne devrais pas ! Lui lançât Georges.  
-Je suis désolée, je vous demande pardon, je…

Elle ne terminât pas sa phrase, et elle enfouit sa tête devenue rouge dans ses mains puis elle passât à côté de nous et dans un dernier « excusez-moi » , elle disparue.

-Dilyscendre Smethwick me murmurât Georges, elle est avec Ginny en cours, un peu bizarre si tu veux mon avis, elle est complètement fan de Harry. Il frissonnât.  
-En plus elle nous vouvoie, renchérit Fred en prenant le même air hautain que je voyais si souvent sur le visage de Draco.  
-La pauvre, elle doit avoir peur de vous, c'est tout ! Ce n'est pas la fille que vous avez fait taire la semaine dernière ?  
-C'est comme ça Laverne, on inspire naturellement un profond respect. Ouïe ! C'est bon, je rigolais. Bon, Fariboles !  
-Ce n'est pas le mot de passe, ou plutôt ce n'est plus le mot de passe.  
-Quoi ? Répondirent les jumeaux en cœur.  
-Ce n'est plus le mot de passe, répétât la grosse dame en articulant, comme pour parler à des enfants.

Ils me regardèrent

-Me regardez pas comme ça, je ne connais pas le mot de passe, moi… Vous n'auriez pas un super passage secret ?  
-Nan, mais si on commence à courir maintenant on peut rattraper Dilyscendre et lui demander.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et commençai à courir derrière les jumeaux. Un seul problème s'ouvrait à nous, où était-elle allée ? La question ne se posât pas car elle revint vers nous en courant. Georges s'arrêtât net et elle fonçât dans Fred. Après l'avoir aidée à se relever, il lui demandât le mot de passe.

-Fariboles, bien sûr.  
-Nan, le problème c'est que ce n'est plus fariboles… Justement.  
-Oh, dans ce cas je n'en sais rien, oh nan, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, Rusard arrive, je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée d'aller à la volière si tôt.  
-Rusard ? Demandais-je.  
-Oui, on va sûrement me renvoyer, et m'enlever ma baguette, oh comme ça décevrait mes parents… Elle paraissait au bord des larmes.  
-On n'a jamais renvoyer quelqu'un pour ça, lui dit Fred d'un ton évident. Mais ce ne serai pas tellement bon non plus de nous faire prendre. Je pense qu'on peut rester dans la salle sur demande jusqu'au déjeuner, on se sépare en deux groupe, comme ça si on se fait attraper, on n'ira pas tous en colle. Georgy, avec moi et Laverne tu prends Dilyscendre.  
-Evidement, quand y a un boulet c'est toujours pour moi…  
-Laverne !  
-C'est bon, viens, dépêche-toi. »

Je pris la gryffondor par la robe et la tira vers moi. En prenant soin de ne pas passer par les couloirs principaux. Elle trotter derrière moi en sanglotant.

A peine avions-nous passé le premier tournant que Peeves se mit à crier dans tous les couloirs qu'il y avait des élèves hors de leurs dortoirs. Dilyscendre se mit à paniquer de plus belle. Nous nous mirent à courir, elle était en pleure, j'étais morte de rire. C'était une chance que personne ne nous ait entendus malgré le bruit de notre passage. Dilyscendre avait déjà fait tomber deux vases et renversé une armure, qui avait d'ailleurs fortement pesté contre nous. Nous arrivions au grand escalier quand Peeves décidât qu'on l'on devrait se déguiser en bodruc pour passer. Après avoir refusé et stoppé Dilys dans son élan d'imitation du bodruc, nous passions, non sans peine et surtout non sans quelques œufs que Peeves s'était fait un plaisir d'éclater dans nos cheveux, jusqu'au septième étage, où se situait la salle sur demande.

« -Vite penses aux jumeaux ou qu'il nous faut un endroit pour nous cacher !  
-J'y arrive pas !  
-Penses, je ne sais pas moi, qu'il faut un endroit où on ne pourra pas se faire renvoyer !  
-Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toi ? Tu as l'air de t'y connaître.

En réalité j'avais peur d'ouvrir la porte et de trouver derrière ce que je désirais le plus.

Je la vis se concentrer de toute ses forces, à croire qu'elle allait pondre un œuf. Toujours rien.

-Dilys, si nous sommes renvoyée, tu ne verras plus jamais Harry Potter de ta vie.  
-Oh mon Dieu, tu le penses vraiment ?  
-Oui, mais là j'ai pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir à la question !

Après être repassée plusieurs fois devant le mur, une porte se dessinât enfin. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée de l'intérieur, les jumeaux étaient déjà arrivés. Une fois dans la salle, Dilys s'effondrât sur le sol, ce qui eut pour effet de tous nous faire rire.

Nous passions le reste du temps à mettre au point un moyen de piéger Rogue. Dilys, elle restait assise dans un coin de la pièce à rêvasser.

-Les dragées Collopalais ? Proposa Fred en prenant des notes.  
-Trop classique !  
-Laverne a raison, il nous faut un peu d'innovations Fredy ! »

La discussion dérivât ensuite sur diverses autre sujets tous plus farfelus que les autres.

« -Laverne, un toast ?  
-Nan merci Blaize, je n'ai pas faim.  
-Pourtant ce n'est pas toi qui participe à la première tâche aujourd'hui, répondit Draco à haute et intelligible voix, c'est ce tricheur de Potter.

Mais Harry ne pouvait pas entendre ses mesquineries pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'était bizarrement pas là. Moi, de mon côté, je regardais simplement Draco faire le beau devant les autres serpentards. J'avais l'air d'une cruche, suspendu à chacun de ses mots, chacune de ses blagues. Je m'efforçais de ne pas rire, pour avoir l'air de n'en avoir rien à faire. Le problème c'est que je n'en avais pas rien à faire. J'aimais bien le Draco adoré de tous les verts, celui qui avait la classe et qui se contentait de sourire quand je lui faisais une réflexion. Je ne sais pourquoi ni comment j'avais changé d'avis...

-Laverne ! Laverne, alors…  
-Hein heu oui bien sûr !  
-Quoi tu le penses vraiment ?  
-Mais de quoi est-ce qu'on parle ?!

Draco levât les yeux au ciel.

-Laisse la Draco, repris Blaize, elle est sans doute occupée à penser à quelque chose de beaucoup plus intéressant, quelque chose dont tu aurais oublié de nous parler… Vous n'étiez pas dans vos chambres respectives hier, j'ai raison ? »

Les autres serpentards rigolèrent et même Draco laissât passer un sourire, je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle, hier Draco n'était pas avec moi. Je n'étais pas avec lui, bref je nous n'étions pas ensemble et je ne savais pas où il avait passé la nuit. Je décidais donc qu'il était tant pour moi de me retirer. Sans rien dire je me levai et m'apprêta à sortir de la grande salle.

-Je l'ai froissé, demandât Blaize à Draco.  
-Crétin…

Draco n'était pas dans son dortoir hier soir, mais il n'était pas non plus avec moi. C'est vrai, nous étions tous les deux libres, et je n'avais pas besoin de savoir ce qu'il faisait, je lui avais fait la leçon il n'y a pas longtemps… Peut-être voulait-il se venger, peut-être n'avait-il pas l'intention de m'en parler et Blaize avait fait une gaffe. Stop. Ça n'avait aucun sens, il ne me devais rien, il n'avait même as à m'en parler.  
Je m'en faisais plus pour Harry, c'était tout de même sa première tâche et il était introuvable. Tant pis pour lui. Je me surpris à penser de telles choses. C'est vrai, il ne m'avait rien fait, je n'avais aucune raison de me comporter de la sorte avec lui. Il avait toujours était quelqu'un de bien pour moi… Papa. C'était ça le problème. Cette jalousie qui naissait en moi envers tous ceux qui à qui je tenais commençait à se faire de plus en plus pesante. Je devais être plus indulgente, Harry avait perdu ses parents, je n'avais pas à me plaindre, il m'en manquait seulement un, une.

Arrivée dans mon dortoirs, je pris de quoi me protéger du froid et regarda par la fenêtre. Granger courrait à toute allure pour rattraper le groupe de champions. Un tas d'admiratrices suivaient Krum à la trace, comme si elles voulaient récupérer je ne sais quelle affaires que le pauvre bulgare laisserait tomber.

Harry s'était entraîné jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, je n'avais même pas eu le temps de l'encourager. Je dévalais les escaliers qui menaient au hall d'entrée et tomba nez à nez avec Ronald.

« -Tu vas soutenir Harry ? Lui demandais-je d'un air gêné.  
-Qui veux-tu que je soutienne d'autre ? Cet abruti de Krum ?  
-Ronald, ne te créée pas tes propre ennemis.

Il me regardait, sachant très bien qu'il avait eu tort sur toute la ligne.

-Je suis désolée Laverne, des fois je peux être un vrai con.  
-Je sais. »

Nous finîmes par éclater de rire ensemble quand le bruit du haut-parleur retentit. Il fallut courir jusqu'à l'arène afin de ne pas manquer la première épreuve.

Dans la tribune d'en face, les serpentards acclamaient Diggory. Moi, je riais juste avec Ronald jusqu'à ce que Granger nous rejoigne.  
Nous ne portions pas vraiment attention à l'épreuve, nous passions juste un agréable moment, ce qui avait l'air de déplaire pas mal à Granger qui ne cessait de nous interrompre de grands « chuuuuut ».

Harry finit second ex aequo avec Krum. Avec leur 40 points, il récupérèrent l'oeuf protégé par le dragon.  
Je pris Ronald et les jumeaux, juste au-dessous de nous dans mes bras, euphorie était complète. Harry était porté en victoire par les reste des gryfondors qui semblaient tous oublier que grand nombre d'entre eux lui faisait encore la tête deux heures au paravent. Je n'eus pas la chance de pouvoir les accompagner dans leur salle commune et dû rentrer au Cachot où l'ambiance était beaucoup moins joyeuse.

Draco était assis, jouant aux échecs avec Blaize. Parkinson, assise par terre, observé avec trop d'intérêt. Je m'approchai d'eux.

« -Alors Black, ma lançât la serpentard, tu collectionne les conquêtes chez les Wesley ?  
-C'est sûre que toi à part tes espoirs, tu ne collectionnes pas grand-chose.  
-Alors c'est vrai, reprit Draco tout en ne daignant lever la tête de sa partie, tu développes de nouvelles relations ? Tu dois être contente, toi qui n'en a pas beaucoup.

Parkinson laissât échapper un gloussement.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire Draco ?  
-Ne fais pas attention à elle Draco, reprit Parkinson, j'ai encore besoin de toi pour certains devoirs d'astronomie, retournons à la Tour comme l'autre soir. »

De toutes évidences elle l'avait fait exprès. Je savais maintenant que Draco passait ses soirées à la Tour d'astronomie avec Parkinson, charmant.  
Je savais maintenant ce qu'il avait pu ressentir en me voyant avec Ronald.  
Sans savoir pourquoi je me mis à rire face à la stupidité de la situation. Les trois autres me regardèrent d'un air surpris.

« -Aller, bonne nuit lançais-je en souriant.

Draco souriait à son tour. Il levât la tête vers moi.

-Je rentre chez mes parents durant les vacances d'hiver, si tu n'as rien de prévu, tu n'as qu'à m'accompagner.

Parkinson se décomposât.

-Ça marche. »

Sans attendre, je me dirigeai vers mon dortoir. Ce qui venait de se passer était assez inattendu. La jalousie de Draco m'avait, d'une certaine manière fait plaisir.

Décembre était arrivé sans tarder et la nouvelle d'un bal de Noël ne tardât pas à être le centre de conversation de tous les élèves. Il ne concernait malheureusement que les 4eme, 5eme, 6eme et 7eme années, ce que je n'étais pas.

« -Tu y vas toi au bal de Noël, me demandât Dylis.  
-Comment veux-tu que j'y aille...  
-Ginny Wesley y va, elle. Elle s'est faite invitée par Londubat.

Un frisson nous traversât toutes deux en même temps.

-Silence ! Lançât Madame Pince.  
-Vas-y avec Draco...  
-Arrêtes Dylis.  
-Ou avec Ron...  
-J'ai dit stop.  
-Tu penses que je peux proposer à Harry de m'accompagner ?  
-Tu peux toujours rêver.

Elle fermât son livre et se levât.

-On se retrouve après manger, je vais devoir travailler toute l'après-midi et la soirée. Je te fais ton devoir de botanique ?  
-Merci Dylis. »

En réalité je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'assister à ce bal, un élèves de Durmstrang était déjà venu me proposer de l'accompagner mais je n'en avais pas parlé à Dylis, elle qui a tant envie qu'on l'invite. J'espérais que Draco n'irait pas non plus afin de lui dire que dans ma grande bonté, j'acceptais de l'accompagner chez lui. En réalité, j'en mourrais d'envie.

Fred et George me retrouvèrent dans l'après-midi.

« -J'ai invité Angelina mais Georgy n'a encore trouvé personne.  
-Personne n'arrêtera donc de parler de ce stupide bal ?  
-J'en connais une qui n'a pas été invitée Freddy...

Les jumeaux me regardèrent en souriant.

-Il paraît que Granger a trouvé quelqu'un...  
-Ah... Répondis-je sans grand intérêt.  
-Harry a demandé à Cho Chang, mais elle y va déjà avec Diggory.  
-Et Ronald ? Demandais-je ?  
-Pourquoi ? Me répondit George. Tu es intéressée ?  
-Je demandais, c'est tout.  
-Poses lui la question toi même, il arrive.

Harry et Ronald arrivèrent dans le dortoir des jumeaux. Lee Jordan préparait ses fiches de Quidditch sur un des lits.

-Il a demandé à Fleur, finit par nous avouer Harry, et il s'est enfuit avant d'obtenir une quelconque réponse.

Les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire.

-Après ce qui s'est passé avec McGonagan l'autre jour, et maintenant Fleur, on va finir par croire que tu finiras seul petit frère.

Ron, qui avait repris ses esprits dévisageât ses frères.

-Harry a proposé aux jumelles Patil rétorquât ce dernier.  
-Tu aurais dû proposer à Laverne idiot, lançât Fred.

Voyant mon air un peu gêné par la dernière réflexion de son frère, Ronald s'adressât à moi.

-Je pensais que quelqu'un d'autre t'aurait prooposé, je suis désolée, tu sais je peux toujours dire à Padma que...  
-Ne t'en fais pas, lui répondis-je, de toute façon j'ai déjà un cavalier, j'y vais avec George.

Ce dernier me regardât surpris et reçut un coup d coude de son frère.

-Oui absolument, j'y vais avec Laverne, d'ailleurs tu nous excuse trente seconde, nous avons encore quelques détails à régler, coordination de nos tenues, tout ça.

George me tirât par la manche et nous entraînât, Fred et moi dans les couloirs du château.

-Tu nous explique ce qui vient de se passer là ma grande ?  
-Laisse-la, George, je pense qu'on vient tous deux comprendre ce qui vient de e passer...

Il me sourît avec insistance.

-Oh taisez-vous un peu, je vais finir par mourir de faim si nous n'allons pas manger.  
-Cette discussion n'est pas finie et tu le sais très bien Laverne, me lançât George. »

Je m'installai à la table des serpentards. Je venais d'inviter George Wesley au bal de Noël. Ce n'est pas que je le l'appréciais pas, non, c'est que j'aurai aimé y aller avec d'autres personnes...

Après un repas dans une ambiance plus que tendue, je retrouvais Dylis près des serres de Madame Chourave, histoire de ne pas être tout à fait étrangère au devoir que j'allais rendre.

« -Avoir trop de monde c'est toujours mieux que moi qui n'ait personne.

-Tu n'as qu'à y aller avec Georges, moi je n'ai plus trop envie d'y aller.  
-Ne te moque pas de moi, il ne m'a pas invité ce n'est pas pareil.  
-Arrêtons de parler de ça tu veux. »

Après avoir lu le devoir que Dylis avait fait pour moi, je rentrais tranquillement vers le Cachot.

« -Je ne rentre pas chez moi cet hiver, mes parents partent en voyage. »

Telles avaient été les paroles de Draco ce lundi. Peut m'importe, je ne pouvais pas être aussi heureuse qu'en ce jour, ce soir, j'avais rendez-vous avec Harry dans la salle commune, je n'avais pas pu voir mon père la fois dernière mais on m'avait dit qu'une de ses lettres étaient arrivées. Je ne tenais plus en place.

La journée parue ennuyeuse en vue de ce qui allait se passer ce soir. Draco n'avait toujours pas parlé de sa cavalière de bal...

Je retrouvais Dylis en fin de journée ainsi que Fred et Georges.

« -Pas trop excitée ? Me lançât Dyliscendre.  
-A peine, elle ne tient plus en place, rétorquât Georges.  
-Je pense que Sirius va avoir pas mal de chose à te dire... Dylis me sourit.  
-A me dire ? Il n'a écrit qu'une lettre.

Fred regardât cette dernière avec insistance.

-Oh oui, reprit-elle, une lettre, c'est ça. Tu viens manger avec nous ?  
-Tu m'as l'air aussi excitée que moi Dylis...  
-Lee l'a invitée, répondirent les jumeaux en cœur.  
-Oui, ce n'est pas Harry mais Lee est très gentil, je ne sais pas pourquoi il a pensé à moi en premier, je ne m'en serais jamais doutée. »

Je regardait les jumeaux avec un sourir, un de ces sourire qui voulaient dire merci. A coup sûre c'était eux qui avaient convaincu Lee d'inviter Dylis...

La conversation se perdit pendant de longues minutes sur les tours que les jumeaux allaient pouvoir jouer lors de la soirée.

Il fût bientôt temps pour moi de rentrer à la salle commune. Beaucoup de serpentard étaient toujours debout et la bande de Draco squattaient toujours les fauteuils principaux près de la cheminée. Blaize me fit une place sur le canapé, Parkinson était assise sur un des accoudoirs de Draco.  
La discussion était beaucoup moins intéressante que chez les gryffondors. Chacun parlait des voyages de ses parents. Les Malfoy partaient pour la France alors que les Parkinson donnaient une grande reception de Yule dans leur manoir.

« -Vous comprenez, seules les 28 sacrées sont invités, enfin ce qu'il en reste, les Londubats étant complétement morts, les Weasley des traître et les Black en prison, la race se perd. Les familles de sang pures ne devraient pas se mélanger aux autres, ni aux traîtres à leur sang, tu n'es pas d'accord Draco ?  
-Disons que certaine alliances paraissent plus agréables que d'autres...

Il me lançât un regard.

-Laverne, je pense que tu devrais m'accompagner au bal de Noël ce jeudi.

Alors c'était ça, sa demande, j'étais assez déçue, il n'y avait aucune envie dans sa voix, comme une simple routine.

-Désolée, j'ai l'intention d'y allait avec Georges.

Il faillit s'étouffer en avalant son jus de citrouille. Pansy gloussât, la pièce était devenue silencieuse.

-Avec un Weasley ? Reprît-il.  
-N'avez-vous pas un ancêtre en commun ? J'entretiens la pureté du sang tu vois, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. »

Sur ce, je tournai les talons et pris la direction du dortoir des gryffondors. Le Draco détestable avait repris le dessus et je ne supportai pas que l'on fasse une quelconque réflexion sur les jumeaux et la famille Weasley.

Ronald était posté discrètement devant le portrait de la grosse dame endormie, il tenait la porte ouverte. Lorsqu'il me vit arriver il m'accueillit d'un large sourire.

« -Tu ne peux pas encore entrer.  
-Ah, et je peux savoir pourquoi ?  
-Harry aimerait te montrer quelque chose mais tu doi encore patienter un peu.

Il y eut un petit silence.

-Tu sais j'ai reçu mon costume pour le bal de Noël, c'est affreux.

J'eus un petit rire puis il reprit.

-Tu aurais eu un peu honte de m'accompagner, crois moi, toi qui a l'habitude des sorciers plus classes...

Je m'approchai de lui et retirât une peluche de son pull.

-Si c'est vraiment ce que tu penses, tu es un idiot. »

Un bruit sec se fit entendre, il provenait du dortoir, Ronald me dit de le suivre. Le feu brûlait à peine de la salle commune et Harry me sourit, il me fit un signe et accompagnât Ronald dans leur dortoir.

Une silhouette noire derrière lui s'avançât en pleine lumière.

Un homme mince et grand se tenait près de l'étagère remplie de livre. Ses cheveux mis-longs tombaient sur son visage et son sourire laissait dépasser ses dents blanches, il avait quelque chose de presque canin.

« -Papa ?

Sans trop savoir comment réagir, je m'avançai vers lui. Il était là, devant moi et je n'avais pas imaginé nos retrouvailles comme cela. Mon corps ne ressentait rien, aucune émotion. J'étais partager entre lui sauter au cou et lui demander pourquoi il n'avait écrit qu'à Harry.

-Laverne, tout va bien ? Je, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Il me montra un objet dissimulé sous une cape.

-Je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de choses Laverne, pardonne mon manque de tact, je penses que cela pourra aider, je veux dire, pour nos relations, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes à part ou rejetée, je ne veux juste pas que tu souffres par ma faute ou mon existence.

Un bruit venant du portrait de la grosse dame se fit entendre.

-Soit forte Laverne, n'oublie pas, tu sais qui sont tes amis. »

Une bruit plus sourd retentit, à peine eu-je tourné la tête qu'il n'était plus là. Quelques traces de pattes de chien sur le tapis, un objet caché sous un cape et des pas qui se rapprochent, voilà tout ce qu'il restait du passage éclair de Sirius et moi, je n'avais pas décroché un mot, j'avais pourtant tellement de choses à lui dire.

Je pris l'objet qui semblait être une cage et montât les marches quatre par quatre au dortoir des jumeaux.

Ils étaient bien entendus éveillés et avaient entendu.  
Je soulevai le droit de la cage un hibou grand-duc. Georges m'adressât un sourire.

« -Dors ici cette nuit, la journée a été longue. »

Je ne me fis pas prier.  
M'allongeant dans les draps rouge et or des gryffondors, je ne pouvais pas dormir, je pensais trop. Pourquoi cette apparition éclair ? Pourquoi pensait-il que je serai plus en danger que Harry ? S'il ne m'avait pas offert le bracelet, qui l'avait fait ? Avec qui Draco irait-il au bal ? Quelle question, Parkinson.

La soirée que tout le monde attendait arrivée à grand pas et à partir de 16h tout le monde était déjà en pleine préparation. J'étais dans les toilettes des filles avec Dylis qui était déjà en robe de soirée.

« -Tu veux que je te maquille ?  
-Sans façon Dylis, je le ferai moi-même plus tard.  
-Tu n'es pas excitée ? »

Non je ne l'étais pas, j'étais trop occupée à guetter une potentielle apparition désastreuse de Mimi qui, je le savais, n'hésiterait pas à nos balancer un peu d'eau à la tête.

La salle de bain des filles était étrangement calme aujourd'hui, sans doute Mimi avait-elle trouvé un conduit d'eau permettant d'observer la salle de bal en pleine préparation. Les premières, secondes et troisièmes années qui ne pouvaient assister à la soirée s'étaient déjà retranché dans leur dortoirs pour signifier leur mécontentement. Les minutes passaient, j'étais assise sur un rebord de lavabo. Vers 19h30, Dylis, enfin prête, allât retrouver Lee. Moi, je retrais au Cachot me préparer.

Bien évidemment et comme l'avait prévenu Dylis, j'étais en retard sur mon timing, je m'étais sur estimée.

Lorsque j'eus enfin finit, Fred m'attendais un peu avant la salle commune avec Angelina.

« -Laverne écoute, il y a eu un souci, George ne pourra pas être là, il a voulu tester un... »

A ce moment-là, dans ma tête, tout s'arrêtât. Je n'écoutais plus. J'allais subir la pire humiliation de l'année, j'allais arriver seule au bal de Noël.


	5. 5 - La vengeance

Hello,

Ceci est une fiction que j'avais commencé il y a pas mal de temps. J'ai décidé de la revoir et de vous la présenter.  
L'histoire tournera autour de Laverne Black, la fille de Sirius, il s'agit donc d'un personnage inventé, tous les autres appartiennent au génie de J. .

J'essaie un maximum de rester fidèle à l'histoire en ajoutant certaines petites choses, ainsi j'écris avec le calendrier des événements sous le nez pour garder un minimum de cohérence.  
 **Seul changement : Les élèves entre à Poudlard à l'âge de 13 ans et non de 11, ils sont donc tous âgés de deux à trois ans de plus.**

Bien qu'il n'arrive pas de suite, cette fiction contient du contenu sexuel, voilà pourquoi elle est classé en M.

Si l=cette fiction vous plaît, que vous êtes curieux ou autre, n'hésitez pas à l'ajouter à vos favoris ou à vos suivis. Si vous avez des critiques, suggestions, questions quant à la rédaction ou à l'histoire, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir :) Ah et comme je lis pas mal, si vous penser que votre fiction HP serait susceptible de m'intéresser, laisser là moi également !

Bonne lecture,  
Arafinwë

NOTE : Dans ce petit chapitre, nous changeons de point de vue pour passer à celui de Draco, je pense faire ça plusieurs fois dans l'histoire, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 5 : La vengeance**_

Pansy portait une robe un peu grossière qui ne la mettait en rien en valeur. Elle gigotait à mes côtés, l'air triomphant et ne cessait d'agripper mon bras.  
Je me demandais encore ce que je faisais là. Bien entendu je me devais d'être présent à un événement comme celui-ci mais voir Potter se pavaner et Granger recevoir les compliments de tous les monde me donner envie de vomir. J'aurai sans doute dû accompagner mes parents en France.

Il était déjà 20h et aucun signe de Laverne et de son prétendu cavalier. Elle avait dû renoncer à se montrer en public avec un de ces rouquins.  
Mon regard s'arrêtât sur Weasley et son costume grotesque, bien entendu que Laverne n'était pas attirée par ce genre de personne, le regard vide et les cheveux mal coiffés. J'esquissais un sourire. Le temps passait et les élèves attendaient devant la Grande Salle que les portes s'ouvrent. Les incompétents qui nous servaient de professeurs jacassaient en tenue de soirée. Parfois je rejoins l'idée de mon père qu'il aurait dû m'envoyer à Durmstrang. Fred Weasley descendît les marches accompagné d'une sang-mêlé de Gryffondor. Son frère ne suivait pas, Laverne avait du rester dans son dortoir...

J'avais parlé trop vite. Elle apparut en haut des marches, seule, l'air fier et déterminé.

Elle portait une longue robe bustier qui traînait dans son dos. Le tissus recouvert de fins sequins verts foncé changeait de ton à chaque pas qu'elle faisait, en jouant avec la flamme des bougies. On aurait pu croire à un serpent, ondulant majestueusement de marche en marche. Une capeline de mousseline noire terminait la tenue, attachée avec cette broche, offerte à son anniversaire dont, je suis sûr, elle n'osait imaginer le prix. Mais aucun bijou ne pouvait rivaliser avec ses yeux gris charbonneux.  
S'il eut un jour était vrai que j'étais le prince des Serpentards, comme beaucoup s'amusaient à dire, elle, elle était à ce moment même leur reine.

« -Alors Black, lançât Pansy, on ne se sent pas un peu abandonnée ? »

Elle ne relevât aucunement les paroles de ma cavalière et se tournât vers moi. Elle arborait cet air froid et mutin, semblant me défier à chaque moment. Sans hésiter une seconde, je dégagea le bras de Pansy du mien et lui tendis ma main. Qu'elle me rejette où non, cela m'était égale, je voulais simplement qu'elle attise encore cette curiosité que j'avais pour elle, fut-elle encourageante ou retissante.  
J'aimais imaginer que ce soit elle, la prochaine Malfoy, celle avec qui continuerait la tradition d'un sang-pur dans la famille. J'aimais l'idée qu'elle me repousse et qu'elle hausse le ton. J'aimais le fait que Pansy puisse être jalouse tout en sachant qu'elle n'aurait jamais aucune chance et j'aimais le contact de sa main froide à travers ma chemise.

Laverne attrapât mon bras d'une main et ajustât un pli de sa robe de l'autre.  
Weasley et son costume minable devait être en ébullition, près de l'auto combustion. Après le passage des champions, il poussât sa partenaire dans la salle sans grande conviction avant de jeter un œil à Laverne qui ne cessait de bavarder avec d'autres serpentards.  
Crabe et Goyle n'avaient bien entendu pas de cavalière, leur regard vide et bovin ne les avaient pas aidé.

La soirée commençât et Laverne se révélât être une bien piètre danseuse. Elle prétextât avoir soif afin de s'échapper jusqu'au buffet. Les jumeaux Weasley la rejoignirent ainsi qu'une troisième année gryffondor. Impossible de connaître la teneur de la conversation mais ils se retournèrent plusieurs fois vers moi. Tout comme Weasley d'ailleurs qui avait l'air tellement désespéré... Il se levât et passât devant moi pour aller se servir.

« -On dirait que quelqu'un passe une agréable soirée...  
-Fermes la Malfoy.  
-Ce n'est pas très gentil de ta part, ton accoutrement n'est déjà pas très classe mais que dire de celui qui le porte, mais attends un seconde, c'est tout à fait compréhensible, n'est-ce pas ta mère qui vous a tout le deux fait ? Tu lui transmettras la carte de notre tailleur mais pour le patrimoine génétique malheureusement, je ne peux rien faire. »

Cet enragé se jetât sur moi, sans un avertissement, comme un animal mal éduqué. Ce lourdaud d'Hagrid quittât Madame Maxime pour venir nous séparer. Rogue et McGonagan arrivèrent en trombe. Weasley fut sorti de la salle et fit perdre 50 points à sa maison quant à moi, je devrai passer au bureau du maître des potions à la première heure demain.

Pansy accourut me porter de la glace et Laverne arrivât à son tour, me dévisageant.  
Elle ne disait rien, se contentant de me fixer. Les jumeaux se tenaient, l'air menaçant, tout du moins ils y croyaient.

« -Tu m'expliques ?  
-Je n'ai rien à t'expliquer Laverne.  
-Si tu crois que ton comportement de fils à papa pourri gâté impressionne qui que ce soit...  
-Tu en es contente du fils à papa quand il peut t'offrir le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire que tu n'auras jamais non ?

Sans attendre elle se dirigeât vers les vestiaires. Je pensais qu'elle allait quitter la salle mais elle revint juste après avec sa capeline et la fameuse broche. Elle attrapât la broche et l'exposât à terre dans un bruit sourd.

-Tu as sans doute dût payer cette bricole avec toute ta dignité, vu le peu qu'il t'en reste. »

Sans attendre et sans aucun autre mot, elle tournât les talons et furieuse, quittât a salle.  
Certains se taisaient, d'autres riaient. Je lui avais offert un statut, une protection et lui avait évité l'humiliation de venir seule au bal et voilà comment elle osait me traiter, moi, Draco Malfoy. Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça.

Ce soir-là, elle avait eu la décence de ne pas se montrer à la salle commune, sans doute était-elle allée copiner avec les Gryffondor.  
Ça ne lui suffisait pas de renier son sang, il fallait maintenant qu'elle renie sa maison.

Le jour suivant, Rogue m'attendait dans son bureau. Je me présenta donc à l'heure prévue. Mes parents étaient présents, l'air furieux.

« -Weasley n'a que ce qu'il mérite.  
-Draco, je suis absolument d'accord avec toi, il faut rappeler à ses gens qui nous sommes. Mais jamais, m'entends-tu, jamais aucun membre de la famille n'a été se ridiculiser pour une rejetons Black, me lançât mon père.  
-C'est une sang pure, issus d'un Black et d'une MacLeod.  
-Issus d'un Black ami avec des Sangs de Bourbes et d'une MacLeod qui n'a pas hésité à renier son propre clan pour ce, ce traître.

Il se tournât vers Rogue.

-Toi qui étais avec son frère Severus, tu te souviens à quelle point elle leur a fait du mal à tous non ?

Rogue ne répondit pas. Ma mère continuait de me fixer. Laverne avait quelques-unes de ses expressions parfois, après tout, maman était né Black elle aussi.

Elle finit par se tourner vers mon père.

-Tu ne devrais pas lui faire la moral Lucius et devrait remercier le ciel qu'il ait choisit une sang-pur. De nos jours, ça ne court plus les rues. Tu le sais autant que moi.  
-Narcissa, tu sais qu'il est revenu, je l'ai senti, tu le sais également, que vas-t-il penser de tout cela ?  
-Je ne laisserai personne à part moi, qu'il soit seigneur des Ténèbres ou pas décider des choix de mon enfant Lucius.

Le regard de Rogue croisât le mien, il était revenu, personne ne m'en avait parlé. On ne m'en parle d'ailleurs jamais, comme si ils avaient tous oublié ce qu'il s'était passé il y a 14 ans. Voyant mon regard insistant. Mes parents stoppèrent leur discussion. Après une sanction légère, ils repartir par la cheminée et Rogue me demandât de m'assoir à son bureau.

-Monsieur Malfoy, bien que mes collègues s'y opposent, j'ai pris plusieurs décisions ce matin. Gema Farley ainsi que son confrère ont été surpris dans les buissons hier soir en train d'enfreindre le règlement. Ils ont donc été destitués de leur rôle de préfet de la maison Serpentard. Bien qui vous ne soyez pas encore en 5ème année, je pense que cette place vous reviens. A vous ainsi qu'à mademoiselle Parkinson. Vous intégrerez donc vos nouvelles chambres disons, le 4, à la rentrée.  
Ce sera tout. »

Potter allait être fou de jalousie, mon père lui serait sans doute fier. Il avait été lui-même préfet.  
Crabe et Goyle m'attendaient à l'entrée, à peine la porte passée ils marchaient sur mes talons. A cette heure les couloirs étaient encore déserts, quelques élèves partaient à la volière.  
En rentrant dans le Cachot, je me lassais tomber dans le canapé.

J'espérais croiser Laverne et réussir à lui rendre ce qu'elle m'avait fait hier soir. Elle était sans doute partie chez les Weasley. Peux m'importe, j'allais être préfet des serpentards, au moindre de ses faux pas, j'avais l'autorité. Pansy ne tarderai pas à le savoir également, elle allait aussi en profiter.  
J'ouvris un carnet que j'avais glissé dans une des poches de ma veste. « Penser à jeter un sortilège à la serrure de ma futur chambre en prévision ou Pansy réussirait à trouver un double de clefs. »  
Blaize arrivât avec un grand paquet, laissé à Rusard de la part de mes parents. Sans doute quelques cadeaux de Noël qu'ils n'avaient pas été capables de m'offrir eux même. Quelques friandises, des livres de Quidditch ainsi qu'un Nimbus 2001. Trop aimable, pas un mot, pas une parole. Juste de vulgaires objets plus ou moins cher. En ouvrant un des livres cependant, un papier tombât avec une référence de livre...  
Crab et Goyle récupérèrent une partie des bonbons et j'allai ranger le reste dans mon dortoir. Je ne savais même plus si je souhaitais rester dans cet endroit miteux ou rentrer chez moi.  
En se levant, Pansy ne me jetât même pas un regard. Elle était encore vexée de ce qui s'était passé hier soir, et aurait oublié dans moins d'une heure.

La bibliothèque était silencieuse et il n'y avait pas grand monde. Madame Pince semblait plongée dans un de ses romans à l'eau de rose pour moldu. Comment pouvait-on autoriser ce genre de lecture dans une école de magie alors que la réserve était interdite à ceux qui désiraient apprendre ?  
Dumbledore était le signe de la décadence de Poudlard... C'était pourtant dans la resserve que ce trouvait le livre qui m'intéressait _Des Grandes Noirceur de la Magie_. Bien entendu, aucuns professeurs ne m'auraient autorisé à ne serait-ce que le consulter mais je n'avais besoin d'aucune autorisation, mon père en avait besoin et nous n'en possédions pas de copie au manoir Malfoy. Sans doute serais-je récompensé et complimenté si je le lui rapportais rapidement.

Comment allais-je passer la protection magique ?

Madame Pince me surveillait d'un œil, elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de nous voir ici. Nous finîmes par sortir bredouille.

Les jours passaient et la fin des vacances approchaient à grands pas, bientôt le château allait retrouver toute son effervescence et moi perdre toutes mes chances de piquer ce fichu bouquin. En ce dernier week-en, une sortie à Pré au Lard était organisée, c'était le moment ou jamais. Il fallait trouver.  
Pansy arrivât en courant.

« -Draco, j'ai trouvé quelque chose ! Je l'ai pris dans les affaires de Black, il semblerait qu'elle et Granger ai le droit d'accéder à la réserve afin de faire quelques recherches pour Potter et la seconde tâche du tournois. »

Je lui pris le bout de papier des mains et le lu. Il autorisait le propriétaire de ce papier à consulter les ouvrages de la réserve. Parfait.  
A midi je retrouvais les élèves de Durmstrang afin de partager le repas. Je partageais avec eux le goût des matières obscures et quelques anecdotes sur Potter.  
Il fût vite le temps de partir pour ce petit village minable aux pieds de Poudlard.

Les salles et les couloirs se vidaient peu à peu et bientôt ils ne restaient plus que Crabe, Goyle et moi.  
Après les avoir posté tous deux à l'entrée, je me dirigeai vers le perchoir de Madame Pince qui me dévisageât en voyant le mot que je lui présentais. Bien entendu elle n'eut d'autres choix que de me laisser entrer.  
Le volume était ancien et poussiéreux, quelques pages semblaient se détacher. Bien entendu le sortilège de Reducto ne marchait pas sur un tel ouvrage que l'on avait pris soin d'enchanter contre les sors avant. Je finis par décaler quelques livres de la réserve de sorte de pouvoir placer celui-ci de l'autre côté de l'étagère, dans la section Dragon. Il me suffit donc de sortir du rayon et le plus naturellement du monde de partir avec ce livre trouvé dans la section Dragon, que j'avais emprunté.


	6. 6 - La cabane d'Hagrid

Hello,

Ceci est une fiction que j'avais commencé il y a pas mal de temps. J'ai décidé de la revoir et de vous la présenter.  
L'histoire tournera autour de Laverne Black, la fille de Sirius, il s'agit donc d'un personnage inventé, tous les autres appartiennent au génie de J. .

J'essaie un maximum de rester fidèle à l'histoire en ajoutant certaines petites choses, ainsi j'écris avec le calendrier des événements sous le nez pour garder un minimum de cohérence.  
 **Seul changement : Les élèves entre à Poudlard à l'âge de 13 ans et non de 11, ils sont donc tous âgés de deux à trois ans de plus.**

Bien qu'il n'arrive pas de suite, cette fiction contient du contenu sexuel, voilà pourquoi elle est classé en M.

Si l=cette fiction vous plaît, que vous êtes curieux ou autre, n'hésitez pas à l'ajouter à vos favoris ou à vos suivis. Si vous avez des critiques, suggestions, questions quant à la rédaction ou à l'histoire, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir :) Ah et comme je lis pas mal, si vous penser que votre fiction HP serait susceptible de m'intéresser, laisser là moi également !

Bonne lecture,  
Arafinwë

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 6 : La cabane d'Hagrid**_

Je portais ma bière au beurre à ma bouche lorsque Ronald et Harry nous rejointoyèrent.

« -Granger n'est pas avec vous ? Leur demandais-je.  
-Elle est avec Krum, me répondît Harry. Elle passe beaucoup de temps avec lui en ce moment.  
-Elle sympathise avec l'ennemi, reprît Ronald. Elle pourrait au moins jouer les agents doubles et nous faire son rapport, par amitié pour Harry !  
-Tu n'as toujours rien trouvé pour la seconde épreuve ?

A peine eu-je fini ma phrase que Dylis revint du comptoir. Elle aperçut Harry et fît un pas en arrière. Les jumeaux se regardèrent, un air d'incompréhension et d'amusement et Harry paru gêné.

-Écoute Dylis, repris-je, ça devient assez embêtant comme situation. Tu vois bien qui est Harry nan ? Harry, Dylis. Dyllis, Harry. Voilà, viens t'assoir.

Harry lui fît un petit signe de la main pour la saluer et elle s'assît sans bruit, impressionnée.

-Pas encore Laverne, j'écoute pourquoi l'œuf chaque soir mais c'est toujours le même son horrible qui en sort.  
-Malheureusement pour nous, reprît Ronald.  
-Au fait, il paraît que les photographies du bal de Noël sont arrivées. On va tous pouvoir se voir dans nos costumes over-dressed, s'amusât Fred. »

Au même moment Ronald et moi baissions les yeux. Il n'avait pas passé une soirée vraiment agréable et d'ailleurs, moi non plus. C'est moi qui fus la première à redresser la tête. Ses yeux en amande, couleur noisette, regardaient d'un air coupable sa chope de bière au beurre. Son nez ainsi que les traits de son visage étaient très fins. Quelques-unes de ses mèches rousses lui tombaient sur le visage. Mes yeux se plissèrent, comme pour mieux apercevoir les siens. Malgré une grande maladresse dans ses gestes il y avait une certaine forme d'élégance, que les autres Weasley n'avaient pas.

C'était le dernier jour des vacances. La fin de la journée se passât étrangement normalement. Dylis ne décrochât pas un mot, Fred et Georges essayaient tant bien que mal de faire de l'oeil à Madame Rosmerta, Lee nous rejoint, Harry et Ronald se chamaillaient.  
Moi j'allais devoir rentrer au Cachot par le passage de la marquise.

Le matin qui suivît fût dur pour tout le monde. Après tout ce qui avait pu se passer, personne n'avait envie de reprendre les cours.

Lors du petit déjeuner, Granger nous flanquât le journal sous le nez. Rita Squiter s'en était donné à cœur joie sur ce pauvre Hagrid. Par la même occasion, Ginny m'apprît que notre cours de soin aux créatures magiques allait être donné par Madame Gobe-Planche. Soit, au fond, cela m'importait peu.  
Nous entamions un cycle sur les licornes. Le sujet aurait pu plaire à Pansy (elle avait une passion folle pour ces créatures) mais elle n'était pas en 3ème année... Comme si cela ne pouvait être pire, une d'elles me bousculât et me renversât dans une flaque de neige fondue.  
Je couru donc me changer avant le repas. Sans faire attention, j'empruntai le passage principal de la salle commune. Draco, comme toujours était assis dans le canapé. Une tasse de thé sur ses genoux et un livre dans une de ses mains, qu'il s'empressât de ranger à mon arrivée. Je n'avais pas été directement confrontée à lui depuis plus de 10 jours. Il se contentât de changer son regard de direction et me snobât. Peux m'importait en fin de compte, il n'apportait rien à ma vie.

Un autre semaine passât, lentement, dans l'habitude générale. Harry n'avais toujours rien trouvé et sa seconde tâche arrivait à grands pas. De mon côté je ne m'étais toujours pas décidée à utiliser mon nouveau hiboux, il n'avait même pas encore de nom, je n'arrivais sans doute pas à me dire que cette chose était à moi, comment peut-on prétendre disposer à sa guise d'un être vivant ? J'avais essayé plusieurs fois d'écrire à mon père mais je n'avais rien de grandement intéressant à raconter. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il préférait Harry. C'était décidé, j'allais de ce pas faire un tour à la volière.

Le froid cinglait mon visage rougit par la neige et faisait s'emmêler mes cheveux. Jadis si long ils m'arrivaient aujourd'hui aux épaules. Le souvenir de la soirée où ils avaient été coupés m'envahit. Une chaleur parcourût mon corps et me fît lâcher un sourire. Le hibou, grand et majestueux vînt se poser sur un des rebords extérieurs. L'animal me fixait étrangement.

« - Va-t'en. Aller, vols !  
Le grand-duc ne bougeait pas et continuait à plonger ses yeux dans les miens.  
-Vols, tu es libre ! Aller vas t'en, VAS T'EN ! »

L'oiseau s'envolât et disparût sous le voile de neige. Commençant à ne plus sentir le bout de mes doigts, je me décidai à sortir de mes rêveries et à rentrer au chaud. Un groupe de Beaubâton passât devant moi l'air mal aimable et pressé, des français en sommes.

Après le dîner, Fred et Georges me proposèrent d'aller visiter le château, par visiter, entendu fouiner là où ils n'avaient pas encore été. Je les suivais, la tête ailleurs sans trop rien dire, perdue dans mes pensées. Soudain l'un d'eux me plaquât contre le mur et mît sa main devant ma bouche. L'autre me fît signe de ne faire aucun bruit. Nous entendions les bribes d'une conversation entre le directeur de Durmstrang, Rogue, Madame Pince et Dumbledore. Ils parlaient d'une chose qui avait été prise et de fausses accusations.

De retour au dortoir des gryffondors, Fred avait sa propre idée sur la question.

« -Karkarov a volé un des livres de la réserve, j'en suis sûr, c'est un ancien mange-mort, on ne peut pas faire confiance à ces gens-là.  
-Je ne vois pas, repris-je, pourquoi Karkarov aurait volé un livre de la réserve, il peut sans doute y avoir accès quand il veut...  
-Ça se tient, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi avait-il l'air aussi apeuré ?  
-Je ne sais pas Georges, il avait l'air de montrer son avant-bras, peut-être a-t-il eu un souci, une morsure ou autre.  
-Peu probable Laverne... »

Il était temps pour moi de retourner à ma salle commune avant que quelqu'un ne m'attrape. Mais avant, j'allais passer par la salle de bain des préfets, plonger mon corps dans l'eau. Longeant les couloirs à la recherche de Peeves, je faisais attention à chacun de mes pas. Je ne voulais pas donner une autre raisons à Rogue ou à Rusard pour me mettre en retenue.

Arrivée devant les portes, j'eus la surprise de me retrouver nez à nez avec Parkinson qui sortait. Elle s'arrêtât et me regardît d'un air mesquin.

« -Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là Black ?  
Je passai un moment à la toiser. Elle porter ses habits ainsi qu'une serviette dans la main et était habillé d'un ridicule pyjama à licornes.  
-La même chose que toi. Si tu me laisses passer et ne dis rien, je ne dirais rien non plus.  
-Mais voyons Black, commençât-elle en me parlant comme pour s'adresser à un enfant en bas âge. J'ai le droit d'être ici, je suis préfète.  
Elle dépliât sa cape et plaçât l'insigne sous mon nez.  
-Par contre toi, à moins de t'être perdue, tu vas avoir le droit à une retenue demain matin.

A ce moment, des pas se rapprochèrent de nous dans le couloir, Rogue avait dû être attirée par la voix de crécelle de Parkinson.

-Mesdemoiselles, à la vue de cette heure tardive, j'en déduis que vous aviez quelque chose de très important à faire hors de vos dortoirs.  
-Monsieur, je viens de surprendre Black qui s'apprêtait à utiliser la salle de bain des préfets.  
-Et bien Parkinson dois-je en déduire que vous avez utilisé la salle de bain en dépit de votre rôle de préfet ? A cette heure vous devriez être avec Monsieur Malfoy en train de faire votre dernière ronde. Je pense que nous avons ici deux gagnantes à la grande loterie des retenues. Parkinson, filez dans votre chambre, Black, dans mon bureau.

Il fermât la porte et me fît signe de m'assoir.

-Madame Pince pense que vous avez dérobé un ouvrage dans la réserve.  
-Pardon ?  
-Vous avez emprunté un livre il y a deux semaines, un livre de la réserve, vous aviez une autorisation. Voyez-vous ce qu'il y a de bien avec la magie, c'est qu'elle ne ment pas. Vous avez été enregistrée.  
-Il y a deux semaines j'étais à Pré-au-Lard, vous devez faire erreur, il y avait plusieurs personnes avec moi.  
-Oui bien sûr, vos amis pourront témoigner, vos amis, ces êtres dénués de sens moral et tout à fait partiaux. Écoutez, étant donné la teneur du livre qui a été volé, je ne pense pas que ce soit vous. Mais j'ai besoin d'un coupable, aussi injuste que cela vous paraisse. Au lieu d'accompagner vos petits camarades à Pré-au-Lard demain, vous irez avec Mademoiselle Parkinson nettoyer les toilettes des filles. En ce qui concerne le vol, je vais en discuter avec Dumbledore et vous tiendrai au courant. »

En sortant je surprisse Parkinson qui écoutait à la porte, nous dûment rentrer ensemble au dortoir.  
Alors comme ça elle était préfet, et lui aussi... Ne devait-on pas attendre la 5ème année avant de pouvoir prétendre l'être ? Rogue avait ses chouchoux apparemment. Quand j'allais raconter tout ça aux jumeaux, ils auraient du mal à me croire.

Le sol de ma chambre était froid. Les affaires des autres filles traînaient autour de leur lit. L'impluvium au centre de la pièce était orné de jolis reflets qui provenaient des fenêtres, donnant sous le lac noir. En y réfléchissant, je n'avais jamais pris le temps de connaître mes camarades de dortoirs, enfin bon elles non plus. Une fois pied nus, je m'assis sur le bord d'une des fenêtres. L'eau laissait passer la lumière de la lune et quelques poissons passaient devant moi. Lorsqu'il ne pleuvait pas, on pouvait même apercevoir les êtres de l'eau au loin.

Le lendemain matin, alors que les autres dormaient encore, j'allai chercher de quoi récurer les vasques en porcelaines des toilettes des filles. Cette action des plus inutiles (personnes ne se servaient plus de ces toilettes) s'accompagnait de la personne, également la plus inutile qu'il soit. Bien entendu Parkinson arrivât avec beaucoup de retard.

« -Je ne suis pas Ginny ou Granger, Parkinson, je ne m'abstiendrai pas d'aller rapporter ton retard à Rogue.  
-J'avais oublié à quel point ton comportement était puant, Black.  
-Oh voyons, ce n'est pas ce que disait Draco lorsqu'il t'a lâché au bal de Nöel.  
Elle se mit à rougir, de gêne ou de colère, je ne savais pas vraiment.  
-C'est vrai que toi, tu n'es pas difficile, passer de Draco à Weasley, tu pêche tout ce qui vient.  
-C'est toujours mieux que de courir après un même gros poisson et constamment rentré bredouille, tu t'y connais toi non ? Peut-être pourrais-tu former une sorte de club avec Granger ?  
-Très peu pour moi, me répondît Parkinson d'un air dégoûté. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire, elle fît de même. Cette situation était assez étrange, je riais avec ma meilleure ennemi à propos de la réputation d'une gryffondor.  
A ma grande surprise, le reste de la matinée se passât plutôt bien. Pansy me parlait des cours qu'elle trouvait ennuyeux et de sa future vie de sorcière au ministère au département de la régulation des moldus, bien entendu.

En sortant de la salle des toilettes ensembles, nous tombâmes nez à nez avec Draco.

« -Pansy et Black ? De plus en plus bizarre... Viens Pansy, j'ai besoin de toi. »

Sans même me jeter un regard, ils repartirent ensembles.  
Je passai l'après-midi à lire au bord du lac, tout le monde était parti à Pré-au-Lard, tout du moins c'était ce que je pensais. Fred et George me surprirent avec quelques surprises ramenées de chez Zonko. L'après-midi était froide mais le temps était agréable. Pas de tempête de neige ni de grosses bourrasques. Les jumeaux me taquinaient gentiment. Le temps passait si vite lorsque j'étais avec eux.

Les matins se suivaient et se ressemblaient tous, à une exception, Parkinson était un peu moins désagréable avec moi. Sans doute cela venait-il de son récent « rapprochement » avec Draco.  
Les hiboux entraient dans la Grande Salle et moi, je regardais les autres serpentards ouvrir leurs paquets, assise, à l'écart. Dylis arrivât derrière moi.

« -Nous avons Potion ensemble aujourd'hui. Tiens, j'ai fait ton devoir. »

Je lui souris en attrapant les feuilles de parchemins. Le papier crissait sous mes doigts, je parcouru d'un œil le devoir. Après l'avoir remercié, je me leva et l'accompagnât devant la salle de classe. Ginny nous rejoignît. Ses longs cheveux roux tombaient de chaque côté de son visage. Elle était rosie par son retard et le fait qu'elle ait du courir. Bien entendu Rogue retirât 10 points à gryffondor.

« -Ron m'a dit pour ta retenue avec Parkinson, je préfère encore avoir des points en moins. Au fait, il paraît qu'il a quelque chose pour toi, tu devrais essayer de le croiser.  
-Ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça Gin... Tu sais ce que c'est ?  
-Pas vraiment, il avait l'air pressé ce matin.

Dylis me regardât en souriant uis jetât un œil à Ginny.

-Quoi ?!  
-Tu dois vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas voir que tu lui plaît, me répondit la dernière des Weasley, il se bat, penses à ton anniversaire et...  
-Attends, qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?

Elle prît mon poignet dans sa main et me désignât la breloque d'argent qui y était accrochée.

-Weasley, Smethwyck, Black, vous pensez peut être ne pas avoir besoin de ce cour ? »

Les filles s'étaient tues et était retournées à leurs potions. C'était Ronald qui m'avait offert ce bracelet, même si nous étions en froid, il avait quand même pensé à mon anniversaire. Les Weasley avaient donc tous cette gentillesse légendaire...  
Rogue vînt me signaler à la fin du cour que j'étais convoquée chez Dumbledore. Ce n'était sûrement pas un bavardage sans importance qui m'avait valu ce séjour.

Le bureau était grand et poussiéreux, de multiples babioles étaient entassées. J'attendais que le directeur daigne se montrer.

«-Ma chère Laverne...  
Je me retournai, il était là, me souriant.  
-Bonjour Professeur.  
-Nous attendons quelqu'un de très spécial aujourd'hui, mais avant j'aimerai te toucher deux mots. Laverne, j'ai eu vent de ta retenue pour le livre que tu as emprunté. Je n'approuve pas le comportement du professeur Rogue, je sais que tu n'as rien à voir dans cette affaire. As tu remarqué une quelconque différence dans tes affaires ?  
-Nan, rien d'anormal. J'avais un mot, comme Granger et Harry pour l'aider dans leurs recherches de la seconde tâche, c'est sans doute ça.  
Il me sourît.  
-Sais-tu depuis combien de temps je suis à Poudlard ?  
-Pas vraiment.  
-Moi non plus à vrai dire, me dit-il en riant, mais une chose est sûre, je sais reconnaître un élève qui n'est pas tout à fait franc avec moi.  
Mon regard se détournât.  
-Il n'y a aucun moyen de faire venir Sirius ici, sans que je le sache, reprît-il avec un clin d'œil.  
-Vous étiez au courant pour l'autre jour ?  
-Personne n'entre dans ce château sans que je n'en soit informé mademoiselle Black. Aucune magie, aussi noire soit-elle ne fera revenir ton père auprès de toi. Laverne, il faut-être forte, ne laisses pas les gens mal intentionnés immiscer leurs pensées dan ton esprit. Tu me le promets ?

J'ouvris la bouche, mais n'eu pas le temps de commencer ma phrase.

-Tu ne viens pas me dire bonjour Laverne ?  
Remus venait d'arriver par la cheminée. Je couru vers lui, il me prit dans ses bras.  
-J'ai bien été obligée de venir jusqu'à toi puisque tu ne daigne pas m'envoyer de hibou, pourtant tu viens d'en avoir un m'a-t-on dit.  
-Remus, c'est difficile...  
-Excusez-moi de vous interrompre mais nous avons une discussion plus importante à reprendre.  
-Nous savons qui a besoin du livre Laverne. Je sais que tu n'as rien à voir là dedans, dès que Dumbledore m'en a parlé, j'ai tout de suite su.  
-Doucement Remus, je vous ai connu plus mesuré.  
-Laverne, se dit-il en se penchant vers moi. Les anciens Mangemorts cherchent un moyen de le ramener. Le mage noir est de plus en plus proche, chacun d'entre eux veulent se faire bien voir. Je pense que tu as une idée de la personne qui a pu faire ça.

Draco. C'était évident.

-Nan, nan je ne sais pas.  
-Et bien si tu retrouves la mémoire Laverne, tu peux venir dans mon bureau, je te laisse avec ton parrain.  
Remus me sourit et me tendit la main.  
-Je t'emmène boire une bière au beurre ? »

Je ne pouvais sans doute pas voir mon père mais je comptais bien profiter de Remus. Il avait été le seul foyer heureux de ma jeunesse après l'accident de notre maison et la mort de ma mère. Remus ne s'était jamais montré désagréable avec moi et m'avait accepté, sans pitié et sans préjugés. En discutant de sujets divers, nous nous dirigeâmes vers Pré-au-Lard ou nous nous installâmes aux Trois Balais.

« -Je suppose que Severus ne m'en voudra pas si je te prive d'une seconde et ennuyeuse heure de Potion.  
-Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai l'habitude des retenues.  
Il me fixait avec tendresse.  
-Certains diront que tu ressembles à ton père, moi je pense que tu ressembles avant tout à Walpurga, ta grand-mère. Espérons que tu ne finisses pas aussi aigris qu'elle. Cependant, tu n'as pas ces cheveux noirs caractéristiques des Black, pour cela, tu peux remercier ta mère.

Il trinquât avec moi.  
J'aurai aimé me confier à lui, comme je me confier auparavant, j'aurai aimé parler de papa qui n'écrivait qu'à Harry, des soupçons que j'avais pour le livre, des jumeaux qui partirez bientôt, de Malfoy, mais je ne disais rien, il n'avait pas besoin de savoir, il allait s'inquiéter pour rien et je ne méritais pas que l'on s'inquiète pour moi.

-Tu as l'air ailleurs Laverne, dis-moi si je peux t'aider.  
-Tout va bien. »

Remus réglât les bières au beurre et s'excusât de devoir partir si vite. Il m'embrassât tendrement sur le front et partît.  
Moi je finissais mon verre seule, dans un coin du pub, songeât que j'allais devoir rentrer bientôt si je ne voulais pas avoir d'ennuis.

Le soir je m'empressais de tout raconter aux jumeaux, lors d'une escapade dans le dortoir des gryffondor, enfin pas à propos de mes soupçons sur Draco.

« -Papa et l'Ordre se réuni de plus en plus souvent en ce moment, j'ai entendu maman en parler lors des vacances d'été.  
-L'Ordre ? Demandais-je.  
-Un groupe formé par Dumbledore, pour combattre Tu-sais-qui, reprit Georges, papa et maman en font partis. Je crois que Remus et Sirius aussi.  
-Les parents de Harry en faisaient partis, dit à son tour Fred, avant que tu sais qui ne les squik. »

Il passât rapidement sa main devant son coup, comme pour signifier une mort rapide.  
Cet ordre mystérieux prévoyait donc le retour du mage noir, ce qui pouvait expliquer que mon père ne pouvait pas communiquer si facilement avec moi. Pourquoi le faisait-il avec Harry dans ce cas ?...  
Je n'avais pas eu le temps d'aller voir Ronald pour récupérer ce qu'il avait pour moi. Ma journée avait été tellement mouvementé que je me trouvais dans un état léthargique, je ne savais pas quoi pensais ni si je devais penser, j'étais juste fatiguée. Finalement, je m'endormi sur le genou de Fred. Je ne sais si le jumeaux et Lee restèrent longtemps éveillés mais les sons continuèrent de bourdonner dans ma tête. Je me souviens que mes rêves furent étonnement joyeux cette nuit là, en contradiction avec les éventements à venir.

Le lendemain, je n'avais pas cours de la matinée, je décidai d'utiliser la salle de bain du dortoirs des jumeaux, il n'y avait personne dans leur salle commune, personne à l'exception de Harry et Ronald. Bien entendu, je ne pouvais descendre les escaliers au risque de me faire réparer par un autre gryffondor qui pouvait entrer à tout moment. Lorsque je revins de ma douche, les garçons étaient assis sur les lits des 5èmes années.

« -Aucun gryffondor n'utilise la salle de bain des garçons si longtemps Laverne, me fît Harry.  
Je souri en essuyant ma cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette. J'attrapai ma baguette.  
-Impervius.  
-Tu ne sais donc rien faire sans magie, reprît-il, pour me taquiner.  
-Ron a quelque chose pour moi ?  
Il se levât et me tendît une lettre, froissée et tachée.  
-J'ai intercepté un hibou, mouillé jusqu'aux os, il avait l'air épuisé. Je n'ai pas lu la lettre ton nom était dessus. En réalité, il était coincé entre es branches d'un des pins au bord du lac, je l'ai amené à Hagrid, il va bien, c'est un grand-duc.  
-Un grand-duc ? J'ouvrai la lettre en la déchirant presque de moitié. Avant même de la lire je vis la signature Pattemole.  
-Alors ? Demandât Harry.  
-C'est papa, il ne t'a pas écrit ?  
-Non.  
-Tu en es sûr Harry ?  
-Oui.

Sirius Black m'avait écrit à moi, moi, à sa fille et pas à Harry Potter. Pour la première fois j'avais le privilège, j'étais unique. Je m'apprêtai à courir à mon dortoir et me retournai au dernier moment.

-Ronald, merci. »

Une fois arrivée au Cachot, je m'affalai sur le canapé de la salle commune. Le feu de la cheminée réchauffait mes pieds et je me permis d'enlever mes mocassins. La lettre était en mauvaise état. Le papier avait été mouillé puis séché. Je l'avais par mégarde déchirée, l'encre avait coulée mais elle était encore lisible. Je pris une longue respiration et froissa le papier. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de lignes, peu importait, elles étaient de mon père. Mes yeux commencèrent la lecture.

 _Laverne,_

 _J'ai reçu des nouvelles de Dumbledore, pour le livre, pour tes fréquentations. Les mangemorts reviennent, ceci n'est pas ta guerre mais je t'en prie, parles à Dumbledore, il t'écoutera. Ne te détourne pas de ceux qui t'aiment par rancœurs. Crois en l'expérience._

 _Ta mère aurait été fière._

 _Pattemole._

J'avais été excitée par ça ? Par ces quelques phrases de morale et de bien séance ? Rien sur lui, rien d'encourageant, rien de nouveau. Des reproches déguisés. Une lettre qui puait l'hypocrisie. Comment pouvait-il me demander de ne pas me détourner des autres alors qu'il se détournait de moi ? Qui était-il pour juger mes fréquentations et mes actes ? Un énervement soudai m'envahit. La lettre finit dans les flammes de la cheminée du Cachot. Je renfilai mes chaussures, attrapa mes livre et parti aux cours de l'après-midi.  
Les pierres des murs étaient froides et les élèves tout aussi moroses que le vieux château. Dehors, la neige avait recouvert le parc et les 1ères années paraissaient tellement tristes à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir en profiter. Je n'étais pas triste, ma colère s'était calmée, je n'avais juste plus envie de penser. A rien.

Ce matin-là, beaucoup d'élèves se levèrent tôt. Dans les couloirs c'était l'agitation, moi qui pensais pouvoir aller tranquillement à la volière...  
Il fallait que j'aille voir ce hibou que j'avais forcé à partir un mois plus tôt. Je n'étais pas sûre de me faire pardonner, c'est pourquoi les elfes de maisons travaillant dans les cuisines m'avaient préparé quelques miettes de gâteau. Je n'avais pas apporté de réponse à transmettre, en réalité, je n'en avais pas. Je n'avais pas encore parlé à Harry du contenu de la lettre, mais j'allais le croiser bien assez tôt.  
L'oiseau avait dû sentir ma présence, il descendit à mon arrivée. Il arrachât les miettes de mes mains sans aucune pitié et les mangeât devant moi. Je me risquai à le caresser, ce qu'il acceptât immédiatement. Les animaux n'ont pas cette rancœur que les sorciers ont. Il ne paraissait pas m'en vouloir, c'est comme s'il venait de me quitter.  
Si seulement mes sentiments envers mon père pouvaient être aussi simples, envers tout le monde d'ailleurs. J'étais perdu dans une tempête d'incertitude, ne sachant plus qui laisser voguer sur les flots de mes émotions. Je laissais passer le temps, le reste suivrait...

La table des gryffondor était étrangement vide, tous étaient déjà à attendre près du lac que la seconde tâche commence. Je m'assis alors près d'Harry, qui déjeunait seul.

« -Ronald n'est pas avec toi ?  
-Non, me répondit-il sèchement, et je ne sais pas où il est. Désolée Laverne, c'est juste que Ron et Hermione sont introuvables depuis hier soir, je ne me sens pas vraiment épaulé tu vois ? Même les jumeaux sont déjà au lac en train de prendre les paris sur ma tête, super non ?

Il avait le regard bas, une certaine tristesse émanait de ses yeux mais il parlait avec énervement, comme si le monde entier était responsable de son stress.

-Je me fiche de savoir où sont les jumeaux, comment tu te sens toi ?  
-Comme quelqu'un qui va devoir passer une heure sous l'eau sans pouvoir respirer.  
-Ah. Je ne suis pas une sorcière très studieuse Harry, surtout en Potion, je crains de ne pas pouvoir t'aider à grand-chose.  
-Ce n'est rien, il me reste un peu de temps, je devrais y aller... »

N'ayant plus aucunes raisons de rester à la table des gryffondor, il me fallut retourner chez les serpentards. C'est avec un air de dégoût devenu habituel que Draco me saluât. Il était accompagné de Parkinson, qui semblait être accroché à la moindre de ses paroles. La discussion tournait autour des vacances de Pâques où le manoir Malfoy allait accueillir certains élèves et leurs parents, pour un dîner amical. Une sacrée réunion d'hypocrite oui. Chacun cherchaient en secret le moyen de se démarquer des autres en se tirant dans le dos. Je laissai échapper un soupir puis un sourire en coin.

« -Ça t'amuses Black ? Me fit Draco.

Je dû lui lancer le regard le plus noir qu'il me fut possible de faire. Puis il reprit.

-Mes parents invitent tous les sangs pures du pays, et il n'en reste pas beaucoup. Ma mère aimerait que tu sois là.  
-Et toi ? Lui répondis-je avec tout mon calme.  
Il se sentit un peu déstabiliser par cette soudaine question. Il reprit à son tour ses esprits pour me répondre.  
-Je suppose que moi aussi. »

Il ne me regardait plus, il avait carrément fuit mon regard. Une partie de moi était contente de cette réponse, l'autre n'avait qu'une envie, lui balancer l'histoire du livre devant tout le monde. Cette déclaration signifiait-elle la fin de la guerre entre nous ? Je ne savais pas. Je n'avais même pas vraiment répondu à son invitation. Si je devais y répondre, c'était de toutes façons à sa mère directement, une façon de me faire bien voir.

Avant même que les autres eurent fini leur assiette, je me levai afin d'avoir moi aussi une place avantageuse pour la seconde tâche.

Deux grandes tribunes sur pilotis étaient installées au milieu du lac, les barques navettes m'emmenèrent à la seconde. Installée sur la première, je vis Dylis me faire de grands signes de bras, auxquelles je répondis avec un discret signe de la main. Les jumeaux m'avaient gardé une place à leur côté. On voyait rarement une écharpe verte entre deux rouges...

Harry ainsi que les autres candidats étaient un peu plus bas, à attendre le début. Ils avaient à leur disposition boissons, douceur et même quelques serviettes. L'eau de février était froide et jamais je n'aurai changé ma place avec eux. La championne venue de France portait un maillot de bain aux couleurs de ses écoles, avec d'élégante lettre blanche entremêlées. Ses cheveux blonds semblaient flotter derrière elle, dommage que son air prétentieux lui faisait perdre un charme fou. J'avais entendu dire par certains garçons serpentards qu'elle aurait une vélane comme ancêtre, pas étonnant.  
Le champion de Durmstrang, Krum, était simplement vêtu d'un maillot rouge. Sa musculature était impeccable, ce n'était sûrement pas le quidditch qui l'avait rendu comme ça, Fred et Georges faisaient partie de l'équipe de Gryffondor et étaient loin d'avoir une telle carrure, Harry aussi... Sans doute compensait-il le travail de l'esprit par le travail du corps...  
Harry paraissait maigrelet à côté de Diggory, qui était acclamé de tous. Surtout des serpentards... M. Verpey fît une brève introduction, Dumbledore sonnât le départ et tous plongèrent dans l'eau froide.

« -Harry nous a dit que Ron t'avais remis une lettre, me questionnât immédiatement Fred, comme s'il se retenait depuis le début.  
-Une lettre de mon père, sans grande importance...  
-Si tu ne veux pas en parler, n'en parlons pas, reprît Georges.  
Il y eut un long silence entre nous.  
-Tu es sûre hein ? Réessayât ce dernier.  
Il reçut pour toute réponse un sourire un peu énervé et changeât rapidement de sujet.  
-Nous sommes en train de mettre au point des marécages portables, ce serait sympa que tu puisses les tester dans le dortoir des serpentards...  
-Et voir ma salle commune inondée ? Très peu pour moi.  
-Ce n'est pas ce que tu diras quand on sera célèbres !  
-Ce jour n'est pas prêt d'arriver Georges, lui répondis-je en riant. »

Les acclamations vinrent de sous la tribune, nous nous penchâmes pour mieux voir. Diggory était remonté à la surface avec une élève de Gryffondor trempée jusqu'aux os. Pas de trace de Harry. La Beaubâton semblait un peu paniquée, elle avait dû abandonner l'épreuve. Ce fût au tour de Krum de remonter, bizarrement avec Granger.

Harry tardait à pointer le bout de son nez. Il sortît finalement de l'eau avec Ronald et une petite blonde.  
Ce dernier finît par une également de 85 point avec Diggory et tous deux furent déclarés vainqueurs.  
Une part de moi était contente que Ronald n'ai pas disparu. Bien que je fusse invitée à fêter la victoire d'Harry chez les Gryffondor je préférai rentrer au Cachot. J'y avais été très peu ces derniers temps et je ne voulais pas abuser de leur gentillesse.  
A peine étais-je entrée dans le château que Ronald me rattrapât.

« -Fred et Georges m'ont dit que tu ne voulais pas te joindre à nous ce soir. Je dois insister.  
-C'est gentil Ronald mais je ne me sens pas tout à fait à ma place avec vous.  
-Laverne, ça ne sera pas pareil sans toi, tu ne veux pas me faire plaisir ?  
-Hum non. Lui répondis-je l'air faussement effronté.  
-C'est dommage tu vois parce que je vais devoir rester avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu viennes.  
-Oh et bien tu vas devoir rester avec moi un certain temps.  
-J'ai connu plus désagréable.  
Je ne répondis pas.  
-Écoute Laverne, je dois passer chez Hagrid récupérer mon livre de soin aux créatures magiques pour le devoir de la semaine prochaine, accompagnes moi et séparons nous après. »

J'étais touché par son insistance et l'intérêt qu'il me portait. Cet intérêt que personne d'autre ne daignait me donner. Je l'accompagnai alors jusqu'à la salle commune des gryffondor afin qu'il puisse se changer avant de rendre visite au professeur de soin aux créatures magiques. Bien entendu j'attendais devant le portrait de la grosse dame, dehors. Les autres élèves qui se rendaient dans leurs dortoirs se préparer pour la fête de ce soir. J'avais l'air tellement mal assortie au contexte que certains d'entre eux me dévisageaient. Certaines filles pouffaient en me voyant. Le préfet me demandât ce que je faisais là mais Ronald ressortît au même moment et nous le laissèrent planté là. Seamus Finningan laissât échapper un « Agréable soirée Ron » avec un clin d'œil à notre passage. Je m'en fichais.  
Nous portions l'uniforme de l'école, contrairement aux autres qui s'étaient mis à l'aise. En réalité, mes collants en laine collaient parfaitement à la température de dehors et je ne voyais aucune raison de me changer. Ce fût lui en premier qui engageât la conversation.

« -Tout se passe bien avec les serpentards ?  
-Je n'ai pas de problème avec eux, ils ne s'attaquent qu'aux autres maisons, d'un autre côté, qui n'a pas envie de s'attaquer aux poufsouffle ?  
-Ne joue pas les pestes avec moi Laverne, tu sais, certaines gryffondor sont bien pire que toi, reprît Ronald en souriant.  
-Par exemple ?  
-Je ne fais pas de délation.  
-Je pensais que tu serais plus agréable que ça, lui dit, tout en marchant à reculons pour lui faire face. C'est ça ton code de bonne conduite ?

Je posai le doigt sur sa poitrine, à l'endroit où l'écusson gryffondor était brodé. A cet instant même mon expression devait être un mélange de malice, de défis et de provocation. A ma grande surprise, il posât à son tour son index sur mon écusson, ce qui eu pour effet de me déstabiliser, je fis un pas en arrière pour éviter de tomber.

-Et ça alors, c'est ça qui vous fait sentir tellement mieux que nous ?  
-Ah non, répondis-je toujours sur le ton de la rigolade, ça c'est parce que nous le sommes. Regarde nous sommes plus malins, plus rusés et surtout, plus rapide. »

Je lui rendis son geste, avec plus de force encore, me retourna et commença à courir. Je ne le voyais pas mais je savais, lorsque je l'entendis démarrer, qu'il devait avoir ce même sourire que moi, ce sourire qui fait oublier tous vos soucis, ce sourire qui vous fait paraître idiot.  
Je courais dans les couloirs presque déserts afin d'atteindre la porte d'entrée. Je faisais attention à chaque tapis, chaque recoin pouvant me faire trébucher. Ronald qui n'était pas loin derrière se rapprocher. Par un coup de chance, la grand porte était ouverte, je pus la passer puis la rabattre, ce qui eut comme effet de ralentir mon poursuiveur. Dehors, la neige nous empêcher de courir normalement, je pensais aux jumeaux, s'ils étaient à la fenêtre et au spectacle ridicule que je leur donnais. Nous nous éloignions du château sous le ciel presque noir. Ronald me rattrapait, il était très proche. Soudain, je sentis son pied marcher sur l'arrière de ma cape, je tombai la tête la première dans la neige. Il s'agenouillât et ne cessait de s'excuser tout en essayant de cacher son rire, je laissai le mien éclater dans la nuit, en essayant d'enlever la neige qui avait glissée sous mon pull. Il se relevât et me tendît sa main.

«-D'accord, vous êtes les plus rapide, mais tu n'as plus vraiment l'air si maline que ça.

Pour toute réponse, il reçut à son tour de la neige sous son pull.

-Ron, c'est toi ? La voix lointaine du professeur Hagrid se rapprochait. Entrez tous les deux, vous devez être gelés. »

La cabane d'Hagrid n'était pas très grande. De forme circulaire, elle était meublée d'une façon assez particulière. Des cages et du gibier pendait du plafond tandis que la cheminée, qui prenais la plus grande partie de l'unique pièce était chaleureuse et réconfortante. Hagrid me fît signe de m'installer dans un fauteuil beaucoup trop large pour moi, Ronald prît une des chaises. Le propriétaire préparait du thé afin de nous réchauffer. J'étais assez surprise de l'accueil amical que me réservait le géant duquel je n'étais pourtant pas très proche. Bien que je l'avais plusieurs fois croisé, je n'avais jamais pris le temps de m'intéresser à lui, un peu comme s'il faisait parti du château. Les serpentards le décrivaient comme lourdot et dénoué d'intellect. J'étais assez surprise.

« -Tiens, voilà du thé Ron.  
-Hagrid, je te présente...  
A peine eut-il commencé sa phrase que le géant l coupât.  
-La fille de Sirius et de Catriona, enchanté. Dumbledore a raison, tu as les mêmes traits que les Blacks, c'est incroyable. Je suis désolée de ce qui est arrivé à ta mère...  
Il me regardait avec une espèce de fascination.  
-Ne vous en faites pas, c'était un accident. »

Il baissât les yeux et se resservît du thé. Après quelques tasses et le livre de Ronald en notre possession, nous décidions de rentrer. Arrivés devant l'escalier qui descendait dans les sous-sol, Ronald insistât pour que je le suive à la fête, mais fatiguée, je préférai rentrer.  
J'étais certaine que les jumeaux nous avaient aperçus et j'allais devoir m'expliquer sur cette soirée demain, une chance que toutes mes heures soient prises par mes cours et par ce devoir de sortilège à rendre vendredi...


	7. 7 - L'anniversaire de Ronald

Hello,

Ceci est une fiction que j'avais commencé il y a pas mal de temps. J'ai décidé de la revoir et de vous la présenter.  
L'histoire tournera autour de Laverne Black, la fille de Sirius, il s'agit donc d'un personnage inventé, tous les autres appartiennent au génie de J. .

J'essaie un maximum de rester fidèle à l'histoire en ajoutant certaines petites choses, ainsi j'écris avec le calendrier des événements sous le nez pour garder un minimum de cohérence.  
 **Seul changement : Les élèves entre à Poudlard à l'âge de 13 ans et non de 11, ils sont donc tous âgés de deux à trois ans de plus.**

Bien qu'il n'arrive pas de suite, cette fiction contient du contenu sexuel, voilà pourquoi elle est classé en M.

Si l=cette fiction vous plaît, que vous êtes curieux ou autre, n'hésitez pas à l'ajouter à vos favoris ou à vos suivis. Si vous avez des critiques, suggestions, questions quant à la rédaction ou à l'histoire, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir :) Ah et comme je lis pas mal, si vous penser que votre fiction HP serait susceptible de m'intéresser, laisser là moi également !

Bonne lecture,  
Arafinwë

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 7 : L'anniversaire de Ronald**_

Encore 5 semaines à tenir avant les vacances de Pâques. Cinq longues semaines de cours. Mais j'avais l'impression que ma vie était devenue moins monotone. Le week-end approchait, c'était déjà ça.

A ma grande surprise les jumeaux ne ma parlèrent pas de mercredi soir, ils se contentèrent de me dévisager en long et en large et passèrent à autre chose. Je n'en avais pas parlé à Dylis car elle n'aurait pas arrêté de me poser des questions, d'ailleurs elle était trop occupée à travailler, comme à l'approche de chaque devoir à rendre. Moi, j'allais rendre 3 pauvres pages de parchemin.

Arrivée en cour de défense contre les forces du mal, ce taré de Fol Oeil allait encore péter un câble sous la merveilleuse qualité de ma copie.

« -Pas de classe aujourd'hui, je m'entretiens avec M. Potter ».

Parfait, tout tombait à pic. Nous déposions nos devoirs sur le bureau avant de pouvoir sortir, libres. C'était le week-end avant l'heure...

Bien entendu Dylis s'arrachait les cheveux mais Ginny, tout comme moi parue soulagée. Nous décidions de nous diriger vers la bibliothèque, où Ginny et Dylis devaient faire leur devoir de Divination, moi j'avais préféré prendre Étude des runes, que j'allais avoir jusqu'à mon ASPIC, si j'arrivais jusque-là...

Un groupe de serpentards jacassaient à voix basses. C'était Parkinson et sa bande. Dès qu'elle me vît elle vint vers nous.

« -Je croyais que nous avions été claires toutes les deux la dernière fois, il n'y a aucun soucis tant que tu me laisses gérer Draco.  
-Calmes toi, Parkinson, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
-Ce dîner pendant les vacances chez les Malfoy, ma famille y sera, je ne veux pas que tu viennes. Penses y Black, et je serai ravie de t'accueillir parmi nous.

Elle retournât se rassoir et me fît un signe de la tête. Ce fût Ginny la première qui se tournât vers moi.

-Il y a un certain nombre d'informations qu'il faut nous expliquer là Laverne je crois...  
-Parkinson ?! S'écriât Dylis.  
-Chuuuuuuut, criât Madame Pince.  
-Écoutes, reprît-elle à voix basse, je ne pense pas que Laverne ait l'intention de fréquenter Parkinson et sa bande …  
-Bien sûre que non.  
-Ni d'aller au manoir Malfoy pendant les vacances. N'est-ce pas Laverne ?  
-Je n'en sais rien...  
-Laverne ! Insistât Ginny avec un regard réprobateur.  
-Quoi ? Je n'ai pas dit que j'irai, je ne sais pas encore...  
-Aller quoi, c'est Malfoy, c'est un crétin, soutiens moi Dylis...  
-C'est un crétin, charmant mais un crétin.  
-Vous savez quoi toutes les deux, laissez tomber. »

Je refermai mon livre d'une traite et pris le chemin de la sortie. Je n'aimais pas que l'on se mêle de mes affaires, surtout de celles dont je n'avais pas envie de parler. Je n'avais d'ailleurs pas eu l'occasion de parler de la lettre de papa à Harry, j'allais devoir le faire, il se doutait de quelque chose...

Je m'assis sous une des arches du cloître. Le temps était sec et la neige avait disparue. Dylis et Ginny avait raison, Malfoy était un crétin, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devais aller au manoir pendant les vacances... Si, je voyais pourquoi je voulais y aller, j'allais voir une famille dans sa vie quotidienne, j'allais échapper le temps de quelques heures à l'école et j'allais voir Draco. Je griffonnais sur un papier quelques croquis. Une maison avec un jardin dense, mes parents à table, des images que j'avais vu en rêve, ou plutôt en cauchemars. Mon crayon roulât à terre, jusqu'à ce qui bute contre un pied. Une étrange impression de déjà vécue, bingo, c'était Draco. Je n'avais qu'à penser à lui et il apparaissait.

« -C'est ton truc à toi l'isolement et le froid non, Black ?  
-Tu as perdu ton petit animal de compagnie ?  
-C'est de la jalousie que j'entends dans ta voix ?  
-Parkinson ne semble pas enchantée à l'idée de me voir au manoir.  
-En réalité elle et sa famille n'ont pas encore été invités, ma mère n'apprécie pas vraiment les Parkinson.  
-Je ne me suis pas encore décidée.  
-Dans ce cas, tu pourrais peut être venir en discuter avec nous dans la salle commune ce soir, qu'en dis-tu ?  
-Ça non plus, disons que je le l'ai pas encore décidé. »

Je me levai et lui pris mon crayon des mains. J'étais fière de moi. Les rôle s'inversaient, c'était moi qui avais les rennes, même si lui il avait toujours le livre.

Le soir arrivât plus vite que prévu et j'hésitais encore à me montrer au Cachot. Ça aurait fait les pieds à Parkinson. Après un dîner avec les gryffondor, je descendis dans ma chambre afin de me mettre à l'aise. Fini l'uniforme jusqu'à lundi. J'enfilai un très large pull noir à grosse maille par-dessus un pantalon noir. Du noir, toujours du noir. Mes cheveux relevés de façon négligée retombaient en mèches bouclées de part et autre de mon visage.

La bande de Draco était assise dans les fauteuils près du feu. Parkinson n'était pas là, Blaise discutait tranquillement alors que Crabe et Goyle, l'air hagard mangeaient quelques douceurs, sans doute prises à des premières années d'autres maisons.

« -Ma mère devaient aller rendre visite à de la famille dans le Cheshire mais je pense que nous resterons à Londres. Qui sera là Draco ?  
-Goyle, Crabbe, les Greengrass, les Bulstrode je suppose. Ah, les Nott également mais Théodore ne sera pas là car il ne peut rentrer chez lui pendant les vacances.

Je vins m'assoir à côté d'eux.

-Comment ça il ne peut rentrer chez lui, questionnais-je ?  
-Et bien tu ne peux t'absenter du château que les deux semaines complètes, sinon impossible de repartir sans ce stupide train. Me répondît Draco, que comptes-tu faire pendant les vacances ?  
-Je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé. »

Le week-end était passé à une vitesse folle, nous avions beaucoup de choses à réviser. Par nous je veux dire Dylis, Gin et moi. Les filles n'abordèrent pas notre conversation de la dernière fois, nous nous contentâmes toutes trois de lire en silence.

Le lundi qui suivit, je ne sais pourquoi, j'avais cherché Harry partout mais il était introuvable, Dylis avait peut-être finit par lui tomber dessus. Nous décidions avec les jumeaux de manger dehors le midi. Ils avaient emporté avec eux tout un tas de babioles de leur invention qu'ils essayèrent de faire fonctionner à l'aide de teste et d'innocentes victimes qu'ils choisissaient parmi les premières années qui passaient là. Ma tarte au potiron était encore chaude lorsque je la portai à ma bouche, les garçons eux, étaient trop occupés à mettre au point leur marchandise. Peut-être qu'ils avaient raison, sans doute deviendraient-ils célèbres grâce à ça ? Oui bien sûre, ils avaient à peu près autant de chance d'y arriver que moi de rejoindre les rangs du mage noir.

« -J'espère que ça lui plaira ! Laissât échapper Fred.  
-Étant donné ce que va lui envoyer maman, sûr que notre cadeau lui plaira !  
-De qui parlez-vous, vous deux.  
-C'est l'anniversaire de Ron aujourd'hui, tu ne savais pas ?  
-Vous êtes pourtant suffisamment proches, tu devrais connaître ce genre de détails non ?

Je lui lançai un regard noir.

-Je ne savais pas, il ne m'en a pas parlé. Je n'ai aucun cadeau pour lui.  
-Ne t'en fais pas, il a de formidables frères beaucoup plus compétents que n'importe quelle fille du château, me fît Fred, ouïlle.

Je venais de le frapper avec mon _Manuel du cour moyen de Métamorphose_. Je n'avais aucun cadeau pour Ron et aucun moyen d'en trouver un avant la fin de la journée. Je du rapidement retourner en cour avec le professeur McGonagan qui essayait de nous faire changer un hibou en paire de lunette de théâtre, je plaignais toutes ces pauvres bêtes qui devaient à moitié être métamorphosés par toute une classe d'élève de troisième année. Dylis essayait plusieurs fois afin de se perfectionner, moi, j'étais ailleurs. La cloche sonnât et marquât la fin du cour. Petit à petit la classe se vidât et nous suivîmes le mouvement de foule.

« -Laverne, tout va bien ? Tu sembles ailleurs...  
-Tout va bien Dylis, je t'assure. »

Le reste de l'après-midi fût mortellement ennuyant, une succession de cours, tout ce qu'il y avait d'habituel. Je me demandais ce que les autres avaient pu offrir à Ronald. De toute façon je n'allais sans doute pas le croiser, lui et Harry semblaient tellement occupés en ce moment. Je n'allai pas dîner avec les autres mais comptais bien profiter du repas et de l'occupation générale pour aller faire un tour dans la salle de bain des préfets.

« -Fraîcheur des pins »

La porte s'ouvrit. Cette fois ci pas de Parkinson en vue, la salle de bain était déserte. La grande pièce de marbre blanc paraissait presque irréelle. J'allai jusqu'aux multiples robinets d'or afin de les actionner. Étrangement, de l'eau colorées en sortaient déjà et au contact du bassin et redevint transparente. Un des robinets permettait même de générer de la mousse. Un des préfets devait avoir oublié de les fermer en partant, forte heureusement la protection magique empêchait le bassin de se remplir lorsque la salle était vide.

Je me déshabillai. Ma chemise laissât place à une peau fine et laiteuse. Un frisson parcouru mon corps. Je plaçai les vêtements dans un des coins de la pièce, derrière la pile de serviettes propres. Mes pieds blancs sur le sol de marbre commencèrent à prendre la direction du bain. L'eau était chaude et la mousse parfumée pénétrait mon esprit. Je m'assis sur le rebord, laissant mes pieds tomber dans les bulles. Le vitrail de la sirène me rappelait à chaque fois les fenêtres du Cachot et les très rares apparitions des êtres de l'eau. La belle coiffait sa chevelure et ne faisait guère attention aux occupants de la pièce.

Lorsque les robinets s'arrêtèrent, mon corps s'enfonçât dans l'eau jusqu'au buste. La tête appuyée contre le rebord, je regardais dans le vide.

C'était la première fois que je recevais une lettre de mon père et je n'osais même pas en parler à Harry tellement elle était minable. Je ne pouvais que remercier Ronald d'avoir intercepté le hibou avant qu'il n'eut plus été en état de voler. Ce jour-là, à la volière, j'avais agi comme une idiote. Une idiote capricieuse. Harry semblait si pressé que je la lise. Sans doute savait-il ou se doutait-il de son contenu. Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit en face dans ce cas ? Les Blacks était décidément une famille ben compliquée et peu démonstratrice. Cette pensée me fît sourire. Lorsque mon père sera disculpé, il avait promis de nous reprendre avec lui, Harry et moi, que nous habiterions tous les trois dans l'ancienne maison de famille. Je n'avais pas tellement de souvenirs d'une famille unie et heureuse, eux non plus, tout cela aller être une grande nouveauté pour nous tous! Un bruit dans le couloir me fît bondir. Des pas se rapprochaient. Par prévention j'allai me glisser derrière le pilier central du bassin, en haut duquel étaient disposés plusieurs robinets. De dos contre la pierre froide, j'entendis une personne entrée, dans la situation dans laquelle j'étais, je priais pour ne pas avoir à faire à Rogue. Même Parkinson, pour une fois m'aurait réjouie.

J'essayais de contrôler ma respiration. Mes affaires étaient en boule dans un coin, pratiquement invisibles. Je cherchais par tous les moyens une façon de me sortir de cet endroit. Était-ce la personne qui avait laissé les robinets couler ? Mais oui, c'était sans doute ça, un moment d'absence, un oubli et on revient ensuite. Je me sentais tellement débile. Le cliquetis de l'eau sur le rebord m'indiquait que la personne était entrée dans le bain. Quoi que je fasse, une situation gênante au possible allait forcément suivre. La sirène du vitrail restait encore une fois immuable. Au bout d'un moment je n'entendis plus un bruit. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et décida de sortir de ma cachette afin de voir la personne, très certainement assoupi. L'idée que ce puisse être Rogue ou McGonagan me donnât des frissons de dégoût. Doucement, je m'avançai de l'autre côté du pilier, personne. Une silhouette surgit de derrière moi et me fît sursauter bêtement. Je reconnu de suite ces cheveux roux Ronald.

« -Pourquoi es-tu dans MON bain ? S'amusât-il.

Je ne répondu pas, il devait se trouver à 50cm de moi et j'essayais discrètement de ramener de la mousse au niveau de ma gorge.

Je continuais de le fixer sans rien dire. Il avait ce sourire à la fois surpris et plein de malices, comme s'il venait de voir une licorne ou qu'il allait être libéré d'un poids.

-Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ? Donnais-je comme seule réponse. Mes vêtements ?  
-Ton parfum. Tu as une odeur de vieux tissu, d'intérieur ancien, de bougies allumées et d'encens. Quelque chose d'élégant mais de nostalgique, de décadent.

Je souris.

Ses yeux noisettes fixaient les miens. Je m'avançai vers lui et repoussai un de ses cheveux tombé sur sa poitrine.

-Je peux sortir si tu le souhaites Laverne.  
-Je n'en ai pas envie, le coupais-je.

Il sourît de nouveau. Des mèches rousses tombaient sur son visage. Il avait quelques choses de chaleureux, quelque chose de séduisant que l'on trouvait chez les gens simples et heureux. Ronald Weasley en faisait partie, lui et sa famille. Il prît mes hanches et me soulevât légèrement, afin de m'appuyer sur le rebord puis il s'approchât de moi.

-Joyeux anniversaire, Ron. »

Sa bouche se posât dans mon cou et parcouru mon corps. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de mes cambrer, de plus en plus sous le poids de son étreinte. Mes mains se posèrent sur son torse avant de passer autour de son cou et de serrer sa tête contre ma poitrine. Nous avions la fraîcheur de la jeunesse et les gestes de vieux amants. A ce moment précis, à part nous, plus rien n'existait.

La situation n'avait jamais été aussi et confuse à la fois. Ce rapprochement soudain et imprévisible occupait toutes mes pensées. Nous n'en avions parlé à personne, les filles n'étaient pas au courant et Fred et Georges non plus. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'ils feraient à Ron s'ils l'apprenaient… Harry ne semblait pas non plus connaître le fond de l'histoire et cette situation nous convenait à tous les deux. Devons-nous nous considérer comme ensemble ? Rien n'avait été dit. Allez-t-il encore poser ses mains sur moi ? Le voulait-il ? Est-ce que je le voulais, moi ? Oui. J'aurai aimé que cet instant dure toujours.

Bien sûre nous nous étions recroisé en compagnie d'autres personnes. Des regards de coin, des sourires cachés, pourquoi cachés ? Il n'y avait pourtant rien à cacher…

J'avais promis de retrouver Harry pour manger ce midi-là, après mon cours de métamorphose. Sous le cloître de la cour, un groupe de Beaubâtons ricanaient. Il était avec Cedric, Krum et Fleur lorsque je le rejoignis. Les deux premiers prirent congés mais la française restait là, à me dévisager. Une autre élève, avec les même cheveux blonds, l'accompagnait, visiblement moins âgée. Fleur finît par commencer à parler.

« -Tu es la fille Black ? Mes ancêtres ont connu les tiens il y a longtemps.

Je ne sus trop quoi répondre car en plus de n'en avoir aucune idée, je n'en avais pas vraiment grand-chose à faire… Cette fille me paraissait assez antipathique et j'avais l'habitude de rester sur ma première impression en ce qui concernait les gens. Elle ne lâchât pas l'affaire et reprît.

- _Toujours pur_ , c'est du français. C'est la devise de ta famille. Vous ne vous mélangez pas avec les sangs mêlés ?  
-C'est une vielle devise, les temps changent aujourd'hui. Vous n'êtes pas encore au courant en France ?

Elle parût vexée et parti après avoir salué Harry d'un air hautain. Je ne savais pas trop ce qu'elle voulait mais je ne comptais pas faire ami-ami.

-J'essaie d'entretenir les relations, reprît Harry, parce que Ron l'aime bien.  
-Tant mieux pour elle.

Harry ouvrît les yeux d'étonnement face à la réaction. Je venais de m'apercevoir que cette jalousie allais me couter chère si je n'arrivais pas à la contrôler.

-Laverne, cette lettre que tu as reçue de Sirius, je pense que j'en ai reçu une très similaire.  
-Ça m'étonnerait. Il n'y avait rien te concernant, des affaires familiales et des conseils à la con, rien de plus.  
-Ah…  
-Que disait la tienne ?  
-C'est sans importance.  
-Harry !  
-Ecoutes, tu devrais retourner en cour, moi j'y vais.

Je l'attrapai par le bras avant qu'il ne se retourne.

-Harry Potter, si je découvre que tu me cache la moindre chose à propos de cette lettre… »

Harry me regardât d'un air énervé, dégageât son bras et repris le chemin du château.

Je replaçai mon écharpe verte et à mon tour, rentra au chaud. Les élèves ne sortaient pas beaucoup à cause de la couche de neige qui s'était entassé dans le parc mais une sortie à Pré-au-Lard était prévue pour cette fin d'après-midi. Je ne souhaitais pas sortir, j'irai sans doute marcher au bord du lac ou remercier Hagrid de son dernier accueil.

C'est donc vers le Cachot que je me dirigeais. J'espérais secrètement croiser Ron dans les couloirs, qu'il me propose de venir avec lui cette après-midi mais personne ne se trouvât sur ma route, fort malheureusement. Une fois de plus j'étais seule, complétement seule. Chaque conversation de couloir, chaque pas sur la pierre, chaque froissement de ma robe, chaque chose autour de moi semblait vouloir me le faire comprendre. Arrivée à la salle commune, qui était presque vide à cette heure, je m'affalai dans un des canapés. Le velours vert était usé. Il avait vu passé des centaines d'années d'élèves, mes doigts passaient sur les mails du tissu. J'ouvris mon livre, posa mon bras sur l'accoudoir et remonta mes jambes sur le fauteuil. Le feu craquait, les chaudrons bouillonnaient et les algues glissaient contre les vitres. Un frisson m'envahît, « accio couverture », le plaid en laine tricoté ranger à côté du feu vînt se déplier sur mes jambes. La cloche retentît et plusieurs élèvent rentrèrent dans la pièce. Draco et sa bande furent dans les premiers. Tout en parlant avec Blaise, il poussât mes jambes, s'assît à côté de moi et le replaçât à leur place, maintenant sur ses genoux.

« -Bulstrode ? Au secours.  
-Aller Draco, reprit Blaise, penses un peu à la tête de votre progéniture. Moi je choisirai Laverne.

Ma tête se relevât de mon livre et je regardais le serpentard avec un air interrogateur.

-Le meilleur parti ici, clairement Laverne, c'est toi, une bonne famille, un physique largement mieux que Bulstrode, une conversation peu abondante.

Mon sourcil gauche se levât et mon regard n'exprimait rien de très agréable.

-Le souci Zabini, c'est que toi, tu n'es clairement pas le parti suffisant pour moi. »

Je replongeai le nez dans mon livre et Draco laissât échapper un grand sourire. Zabini n'était pas le bon parti pour moi, mais qui était ce alors ? Ronald Weasley. C'était Ronald Weasley et il fallait que je lui dise. Il fallait que j'aille à Pré-au-Lard. Je me fichais de ce que les sepentards ou les gryffondors allaient penser. Je voulais faire partie de leur monde. Je voulais passer mes vacances au terrier, traîner avec Harry, me faire taquiner par Fred et Georges.

Bien entendu Draco Malfoy me proposât de les accompagner, lui et Blaise à Pré-au-Lard. En se levant, il appuyât sa main sur ma cuisse. Pendant tout ce temps, cette main avait été posée là et je n'avais rien vu. J'eu à peine le temps de me changer. Un pull noir, un long manteau et une paire de caches oreilles feraient l'affaire.

Sur le chemin enneigé qui partait du château, les garçons discutaient de choses et d'autres. Je ne savais pas par où commencer à chercher Ronald, sans doute serait-il aux Trois Balais comme d'habitude. Les garçons eux, préféraient passer par le bord du lac en longeant la cabane hurlante plutôt que de suivre l'agitation des élèves qui descendaient par le pont. Ce qui en soit tombé à pique car nous nous retrouvions bientôt nez à nez avec Ron, Harry et Granger.

« -Harry, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Il parût gêner, comme si ma présence les avait interrompus dans une conversation.

-Nous étions en train de nous balader. On ne faisait rien d'intéressant Laverne.

Ronald baissait les yeux au fur et à mesure qu'Harry essayait de s'expliquer. Sa main était enfoncée dans sa poche et un bout de papier dépassait. Draco le regardait d'un air méprisant.

-Alors Potter, on joue les types louches ? La demoiselle t'a posé une question.  
-Laverne, dit à tes chiens de garde de ne pas trop s'approcher, me dît Ronald.

A peine eu-je tiré la manche de Harry que sa main remontât avec une enveloppe à mon nom. C'était l'écriture de mon père.

-Où tu as eu ça ?  
-Je l'ai intercepté.  
-Tu l'as intercepté ?  
-Je l'ai intercepté par hibou.  
-Il n'y a même pas d'adresse.  
-Draco, dis-je en me tournant vers lui, on se retrouve tout à l'heure d'accord ?  
-Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu restes avec ces blaireaux Laverne, m'enfin c'est ton choix, on sera chez Zonko.

Harry et Ronald soutinrent le regard de Draco et Blaise avant que ces deux derniers ne s'en aillent. Il ne restait plus qu'eux et Granger, qui n'ouvrait pas la bouche.

-Où tu as eu ça Harry ?  
-Ton père me l'a donné pour toi.  
-Mon père me l'a donné pour moi ? Et pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas envoyé par hibou ?

Il paraissait à la fois gêné et énervé.

-Parce que c'était plus rapide.  
-Tu l'as vu. Vous l'avez vu.  
-I peine 30 minutes.

J'étais en train de bouillonner intérieurement.

-Laverne, repris Ronald, ça s'est fait très vite, ça ne fait même pas une semaine.  
-Et toi tu savais ? Lâchais-je sèchement. Tu savais et tu t'ais bien gardé de me le dire.  
-Ne lui parle pas comme ça Laverne, dît Harry, ce n'est pas sa faute. Il n'avait pas à te le dire, moi seul aurait dû, moi, ou Sirius.  
-Peux être qu'il pense que nous ne sommes pas assez proche pour partager ce genre de chose, hein Ronald ?  
-Ne commence par sur cette voie, me dit ce dernier en fronçant les sourcils, peut être que si tu n'étais pas aussi occupé avec Malfoy on partagerait plus de choses avec toi.  
-Ce n'est pas avec Draco que je partageais la salle de bain des préfets lundi soir pourtant.

Harry et Hermione ouvrirent grand leurs yeux d'étonnement, sans comprendre la conversation mais sans doute avaient-ils une idée de ce qui s'était passé durant ladite soirée. C'est Harry qui rompît le silence.

-Ecoute je ne sais pas pourquoi tu réagis comme ça, j'ai le droit de voir qui je veux, avec ou sans toi, avec ou sans ton consentement et surtout sans que tu ne sois au courant. Au cas où tu aurais oublié, Sirius est mon parrain.  
-Au cas où tu aurais oublié Sirius est mon père ! Mais bien sûre Harry, le concept de parent t'est totalement étranger. »

J'étais hors de moi, et mes mots avaient fini par dépasser ma pensée. Je pouvais être une vraie garce lorsque l'on me mettait en rogne mais je regrettais déjà ce que je venais de dire. Ce qui allait me rayer de la table des gryffondor, ce qui allait me mettre à dos toute la bande des gentils petits suiveurs de Harry Potter et qui avait gâché toutes mes chances avec Ronald.

Ronald et Granger ne me regardèrent même pas en partant et Harry me collât violement la lettre entre les mains sans dire un mot. J'étais furieuse, comment avait-il pu aller voir MON père sans me le dire, moi qui suis sur une pente savonneuse avec lui. Peut-être ne voulait-il pas que ma relation avec lui soit plus intense qu'avec lui. Valait-il même la peine que je lise la lettre qui m'était adressé ? Alors que Sirius n'avait même pas voulu me voir… Je devais écrire à Remus pour lui parler de tout ça, j'étais certaine qu'il aurait une réponse satisfaisante et une explication à tout ça.

Je fourrai la lettre dans la poche intérieur de mon manteau et pris le chemin des Trois Balais. La bande de serpentards de Draco y était installée. Heureusement que je n'étais pas passée par Zonko…

Blaise se levât de sa chaise pour me laisser la place à côté de Draco. Je n'aimais pas qu'ils me traitent comme ça, ne n'avais aucun passe-droit et n'en voulais pas.

« -Qu'est-ce que te voulait Potter ?  
-Rien, c'est un con. Il est suffisant et égoïste.

Draco parût amusé. Bien évidemment mes paroles le réjouissaient. Blaise proposât d'aller me chercher une bière au beurre mais j'avais plutôt envie d'un jus de citrouille. Les hommes autour de moi avaient parfois un comportement fort étrange…

-Alors, te verras-t-on au manoir pendant les vacances ?  
-Je ne pense pas Draco, Remus est en voyage, je ne pourrai pas partir pendant deux semaines de Poudlard.  
-Je vois, tant pis… Tu vas devoir venir deux semaines dans le Wiltshire.

Peut-être était-ce ma chose qui me ferait le plus de bien, passer deux semaines loin de l'agitation de Poudlard. D'un côté je savais que Sirius et Remus ne me laisseraient jamais y aller. De l'autre, je n'avais pas grande connaissance géographique de mon pays et mon parrain ne pouvait me refuser un voyage à moindre coût, moi qui n'avais connu que sa minuscule maison à Flagley le Haut dans le Yorkshire. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de souvenirs de la maison de ma mère, je me souvenais juste qu'elle se situait en Irlande, dans un endroit ensoleillé et discret, au calme loin de la ville. Je ne savais pas à quoi ressemblait le manoir des Malfoy mais j'avoue que j'étais très curieuse. Blaise revînt avec un verre contenant un liquide orange. Je le portai à ma bouche.

-Dans ce cas Draco, je m'arrangerai pour pouvoir venir. »

Bien entendu ce qui c'était passé ce jour-là m'avait fermé toutes les portes chez les Gryffondors. Des rumeurs sur moi couraient dans le château et les rouge et or étaient assez stupides pour les croire. Dylis, elle, se moquait de ce que l'on pouvait entendre. Peu importe que Harry soit le champion de sa maison, elle m'était toujours dévouée corps et âme. Fred et Georges n'avaient pas vraiment su comment réagir à la situation. Ils se contentaient de ne pas croiser Harry lorsque nous étions ensemble. Tout allait être différent maintenant.


	8. 8 - La tasse brisée

Hello,

Ceci est une fiction que j'avais commencé il y a pas mal de temps. J'ai décidé de la revoir et de vous la présenter.  
L'histoire tournera autour de Laverne Black, la fille de Sirius, il s'agit donc d'un personnage inventé, tous les autres appartiennent au génie de J. .

J'essaie un maximum de rester fidèle à l'histoire en ajoutant certaines petites choses, ainsi j'écris avec le calendrier des événements sous le nez pour garder un minimum de cohérence.  
 **Seul changement : Les élèves entre à Poudlard à l'âge de 13 ans et non de 11, ils sont donc tous âgés de deux à trois ans de plus.**

Bien qu'il n'arrive pas de suite, cette fiction contient du contenu sexuel, voilà pourquoi elle est classé en M.

Si l=cette fiction vous plaît, que vous êtes curieux ou autre, n'hésitez pas à l'ajouter à vos favoris ou à vos suivis. Si vous avez des critiques, suggestions, questions quant à la rédaction ou à l'histoire, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir :) Ah et comme je lis pas mal, si vous penser que votre fiction HP serait susceptible de m'intéresser, laisser là moi également !

Bonne lecture,  
Arafinwë

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 8 : La tasse brisée**_

Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé entre Laverne et Potter, à vrai dire je m'en fichais. Elle était de nouveau avec nous, et en prime elle était contre eux. Il était temps qu'elle prenne enfin sa place parmi ceux de sa maison au lieu de papillonner chez ces idiots de Gryffondor.  
Le seul point négatif dans toute cette histoire c'était ce bouquin que mon père avait demandé, elle allait avoir des ennuis pour ça et elle ne savait même pas que c'était à cause de moi. Et ce que je m'en souciais réellement ? Etrangement non, c'était bien fait pour elle après tout, elle n'avait qu'à pas me ridiculiser comme ça devant Beaubâtons et Durmstrang. Je n'arrivais pas à faire le point. Avant cette année tout était simple, elle était juste la fille du cousin de ma mère, une très lointaine parente, la fille d'un traître. Mais maintenant elle allait me rendre fou. Nous jouions à ce jeu du chat et de la sourie sans savoir lequel d'entre nous étaient réellement le chat. Je mentirais si je disais que je n'avais pas pensé à elle lors de mes escapades nocturnes avec Pansy, mais quel serpentard ne l'avait pas fait ? Je connaissais les avis des autres, celui de Blaise, celui de Goyle et ça me rendais jaloux. Jaloux parce qu'après tout, c'était moi le plus important des serpentards et si quelqu'un devait l'avoir c'était moi. Je me demandais bien comment allait se passer ces vacances de printemps, où elle avait consentit à venir au manoir…

« -Encore un peu de poulet Draco ? Me demandât Pansy.  
-Nan, la nourriture a toujours le même goût ici.  
Je regardais Laverne manger le contenu de son assiette avec assez peu de grâce. Elle levât les yeux vers moi.  
-Quoi ?  
-Il faudrait que tu travailles un peu tes manières avant de venir au manoir…  
Pansy laissât échapper un petit rire.  
-Charmant Draco, comme toujours.  
-Aller, reprît Blaise, je peux te donner quelques cours particuliers…  
-Pour que je finisse comme l'un des maris de ta mère, Blaise ? Sans façon.  
-Black, tu n'as pas un patrimoine assez important pour ça…  
-Elle t'a dit non Blaise, le coupais-je.  
-Moi je trouvais que c'était une idée intéressante, dît doucement Pansy.  
Je me tournai vers elle.  
-Si l'idée te plaît tant, tu n'as qu'à t'en charger.  
-Merci de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là… Répondît Laverne, le regard hautain.  
Une élève de gryffondor, assez grande et très brune s'avançât timidement à notre table. Black se levât sans un mot et partît en sa compagnie. Ses boucles rousses paraissaient comme sur ressort et elles semblaient flotter derrière elle comme grâce à un sortilège.  
-A quoi tu joues Blaise ?  
-A rien, je ne vois pas où est le problème, tu comptais jouer avec elle, maintenant que c'est fini, tu ne m'en voudras pas d'essayer.  
-Essayer quoi ?  
-Aller quoi, il se baissât vers moi et chuchotât, je sais ce que tu fais avec Pansy certains soirs à la Tour d'Astronomie, ne m'oblige pas à lui en parler. Tu ne peux pas toujours avoir tout ce que tu veux Draco, ici tu n'es plus chez ton père.

Personne ne s'était permis de me comme ceci, si on excluait le bal de Noël bien sûre.  
-Je te conseille de faire attention à toi Blaise, par les temps qui court je ferais attention si la pureté de mon sang n'était pas sûre. »  
Blaise devint blanc, il parût se décomposer. J'étais assez fière de l'effet de provoqué par ce que je venais de lui dire. Mon père avait plus de pouvoir que… Que qui d'ailleurs ? Je ne suis pas sûre que Blaise ait un jour connu son père.  
Je sais que le seigneur des Ténèbres serait bientôt de retour, c'était pour cela que papa avait besoin de ce livre que j'avais volé, pour ça aussi que je l'avais entendu dire que sa marque le démangeait… Allais-je moi-même entrer dans son cercle ?

L'après-midi qui suivit, je la passai dans la bibliothèque à étudier. Par la fenêtre, je voyais Laverne s'amuser avec les jumeaux Weasley au bord du lac. Le tableau me fît sourire. Je ne partager pas vraiment ce genre de moments avec Pansy, Goyle, Crabbe ou Blaise. Les pages abîmées du vieux livre commençaient à se disloquer sous mes doigts mais ce devoir de potion que j'avais à rendre était assez pressé. Si je voulais continuer les cours de potion après mes BUSES je devais mettre toutes les chances de mon côté. Goyle était assis en face de moi en train de lire un bouquin sur le Quidditch alors que Crabbe attendait dehors, sans doute en train de dévorer les sucreries reçues ce matin par ma mère. D'ailleurs cette dernière y avait joint une lettre à laquelle je n'avais pas encore répondu. Elle voulait des nouvelles de « la fille Black » et souhaiter que je lui confirme sa présence pendant les vacances. Je me demande pourquoi elle y tenait tellement. Le temps passait et je finis par me lever en claquant mon volume de potion. Inutile de le ranger, Pince le ferait pour moi. Crabbe dormait devant la porte, une tape derrière la tête suffît à le faire émerger.  
« -Draco, me dit Goyle, il parait que tes parents ont invité tous les sangs pures.  
-Seulement ceux qui le méritent en réalité.  
-Tu dois être content que les Parkinson soient là.  
-Ca m'est un peu égale en fait. »  
C'était vrai. Je m'étais servi de Pansy pour accomplir toutes sortes de choses, et en satisfaire d'autres, mais à présent, je n'avais plus besoin d'elle. Elle n'avait jamais provoqué en moi le moindre sentiment, si ce n'est la pitié.

La température se faisait de plus en plus douce et les choses ne pouvaient aller que pour le mieux. J'allais bientôt rentrer chez mes parents, Granger continuait à recevoir ses lettres de menaces pour son idylle avec Victor Krum, le cœur de Potter qu'elle avait ainsi brisé et Black était de plus en plus proche de nous. Pour couronné le tout, Weasley avait l'air plus mal en point que jamais, sans que je n'ai encore compris pourquoi.  
Dans les couloirs, une gryffondor distraite se cognât la tête contre moi, je reconnu la grande gryffondor brune timide du midi. Cette fois, elle était seule.  
« -C'est toi Smethwyck, l'ombre de Laverne, nan ?  
Elle ne répondait pas et avait l'air un peu apeurée. Pourtant elle devait faire ma taille, elle était donc beaucoup plus grande que Laverne. Elle paraissait pourtant plus enfant. Sa peau brune et son visage rond en faisait une sorte de poupée méditerranéenne.  
-Ton père travaille à Ste-Mangouste non ? Il est guérisseur en chef.  
-Oui.  
Elle baissait les yeux au faible oui qu'elle venait de sortir. Laverne avait décidément des fréquentations assez ennuyeuses. Au fond du couloir, Pansy arrivait en trottinant, les bras chargés d'un bocal, trop tard, elle nous avait déjà remarqués. Elle jetât un regard de dégoût à la gryffondor. Puis d'un coup, elle fît une grotesque pirouette de mauvaise comédienne et semblât tombée avant de se rattraper sur mon bras. Le bocal s'ouvrît et le mucus de veracrasse se rependît sur la robe de Smethwyck. Rogue arrivât à son tour accompagné de Dumbledore.  
-Et bien Smethwyck, tu l'as fait exprès, tu as marché sur ma robe, regarde un peu ce que tu as fait, tu viens de gâcher ce que le professeur Rogue vient de me donner.  
La rouge et or ne répondait pas, elle avait l'air désolée, comme si tout ça était vraiment sa faute. C'est la voie lente et sinueuse de Rogue qui reprît la parole.  
-Mademoiselle Smethwyck, je pense que la situation est plus que clair, je vais devoir vous donner une retenue. Savez-vous, mademoiselle, que ce bocal était un de ma réserve privée ?  
-Professeur, commençât Dumbledore, je pense que vous n'avez pas saisie la confusion de la situation. Je pense que la jeune Pansy a eu les mains un peu savonneuses et à malencontreusement laissait échapper le contenu du bocal, j'ai bien peur que la pauvre Dilyscendre n'est fait que réceptionner le tout.  
Rogue écarquillât les yeux avant de se tourner vers Pansy.  
-Je crois dans ce cas mademoiselle Parkinson, que vous allez venir m'aider à reremplir ce bocal en retenu.  
Pansy était blanche comme un linge. Elle n'allait pas en rester là et je ne savais pas ce qu'elle allait faire pour se venger mais mieux valait ne pas le savoir.  
Je pris la direction du dortoir, pour me changer étant donné que la fin des cours venait de sonner.

A son habitude, Laverne était assise à lire sur un des divans. D'une main elle faisait léviter sa tasse de thé, de l'autre, elle tournait les pages d'un air triste. Je renvoyai Crabbe et Goyle dans leur chambre et m'approchai de la rouquine. Elle levât les yeux d'un coup, surprise de ma main sur son épaule et la tasse de thé se fracassât contre le sol de pierre du Cachot.  
« -Laisses, lui dis-je, je m'en occupe.  
D'un seul coup de baguette les morceaux de tasse atterrirent dans un grand pot près de la cheminée.  
-Impervius ! Lâchât-elle, sans regarder la flaque qui aussitôt disparue.  
-Tout va bien ?  
-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde Draco.  
-Weasley doit avoir raison, lui dis-je, le ton faussement contrarié.  
-Pardon ?  
-Tes grands discours sur l'amitié, tout ça, c'est marrant, tu ne l'applique qu'aux autres. Tu voulais qu'on soit ami, pas vrai, je t'écoute, confie toi.  
-Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me confier à toi Malfoy.  
-Comme tu voudras Black.

Elle parut hésiter un instant, je fis mine de me lever et elle attrapât mon bras.  
\- Si je suis amenée à passer les semaines qui vont arriver chez toi, je suppose que je devrais en connaître un peu plus sur ta famille, non ? Tu te confies, je me confie, d'accord ?  
Elle me tendit une poigné de main et guise de bonne foi. Je ne savais pas vraiment si c'était comme ça que l'amitié était censé marcher mais je me rassis et serra sa main. Je pris le livre ouvert sur ses jambes et le ferma avant de la posé sur le coin de la table basse. Je lui racontai donc, en gesticulant dans le Cachot, comment un de mes ancêtres, Armand Malfoy avait rendu des grands services au roi Guillaume d'Angleterre et comment en échange il avait reçu les terre du Wiltshire où il construisît le manoir familial. Je lui expliquer le contexte familial dans lequel je vivais, en omettant la partie Mangemort. Je la voyais sourire de temps à autre et quelques fois rire. Mon histoire n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, ma famille était noble, riche et de sang-pure, ce depuis des générations, j'en était fière et ne cessais de m'en vanter devant elle.  
Je m'assis ensuite sur le divan en poussant ses jambes et les ramenant sur moi. Elle baissât les yeux. Elle se mit à me raconter comment Walburga, sa grand-mère qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, chassât son père de la maison, pourquoi sa mère avait renié son clan et son héritage écossais par amour. Elle me parlât de son enfance irlandaise, des chants de sa mère en gaélique. Elle me dit qu'elle n'était jamais revenu sur les terres du clan MacLeod ni en Ecosse avant d'entrer à Poudlard. Je connaissais les différents clans de sorciers écossais, mon père en avait déjà parlé. Il disait qu'ils n'étaient que très peu civilisés mais qu'ils avaient le mérite de croire en la pureté du sang. Je me rendais compte qu'en réalité, je ne savais rien sur cette fille, que ce fameux soir où j'avais paradé devant le Cachot, je m'étais trompé, je ne la connaissais pas. Elle me parlât de cette maison qui avait brûlé et emporter sa mère, de Lupin qui l'avait élevée, de Black qu'elle n'avait rencontré que l'année passée. Puis elle hésitât un instant avant de continuer.

-Il y a cette histoire, cette histoire de lettres avec mon père…  
-Je crois que Pansy m'en a parlé.  
Elle eut un mouvement de recul et d'étonnement.  
-Qu'as-t-elle dit ?  
-Elle a trouvé une lettre dans ton dortoir…  
-Trouvé ? Elle a fouillé puis brûlée cette lettre.  
-Elle ne pensait sans doute pas à mal.  
Elle eut ce rire hautain, froid et désagréable qui signifiait qu'elle était outrée de la tournure que prenait la conversation.  
-Tu as sans doute raison, cette parfaite petite chienne qui te suit comme ton ombre, elle ne voulait pas faire de mal, tout comme quand elle m'a volé cette autorisation pour la réserve de la bibliothèque.  
Mon visage venait de pâlir. Elle savait, mais elle n'avait rien fait pour se venger.  
-Laverne, écoutes…  
-Je ne t'en veux pas, mais tu as une dette envers moi et elle risque de te couter très chère.  
-Les Malfoy ne doivent rien à personnes.  
-Et bien à moi, tu me devras ça.  
J'avais envie de tout lui dire, pour les intentions de mon père, l'attitude de ma mère envers elle, pour le livre et toutes ces autres choses qui m'empêchaient d'être entièrement franc.  
-Remus ne souhaites pas que je me rende dans le Wiltshire pour les vacances, reprît-elle, mais je serais là quand même, je pense que j'ai besoin de voir du pays, et du monde.  
-Tu partiras en même temps que moi par le train alors.  
-Tu ne vas pas avoir de soucis avec Pansy à cause de ça ?  
-Hein ?  
-Les gens parlent ici, pour Parkinson et toi, je pense qu'elle en parle elle-même en fait, c'est un peu flippant, si c'est vrai, elle risque de t'en vouloir non.  
-Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai de comptes à rendre à personne.  
-Pas même à la fille que tu fréquente ?  
-On ne se fréquente pas, j'ai couché avec elle. Plusieurs fois. C'est tout. Tu es jalouse ? Lui dis-je en souriant.  
Je savais qu'elle avait été choquée par cette déclaration, elle avait repris et air froid qui lui servait de carapace et elle ne souriait pas.  
-J'ai couché avec Ronald. Une fois. C'est tout. Tu es jaloux ?  
Elle avait vraisemblablement été vexée par ce que je venais de dire et elle avait réussi son coup car je l'étais tout autant par sa confession. Nous soutenions chacun nos regards sans rien ajouter de plus. Comme si nous étions quittes, alors que nous n'avions même pas à être quittes de quoi que ce soit. Finalement, je ma bouche esquissât un sourire en quoi et laissât échapper ce qui allait rompre le silence.  
-Dégueulasse.  
Elle me frappât alors l'épaule et se mit à rire. Crabbe et Goyle redescendirent de leur dortoir et les autres serpentards commencèrent à revenir du dîner. Elle se levât.  
-Bonne nuit Draco, à demain. »

Cette nuit-là, tout se bousculait dans mon esprit. J'avais passé le cap de l'amitié naissante avec Laverne mais tout en me remémorant le contact de ses jambes sur les miennes, je ne pouvais être que dégoûté à l'idée que Weasley ait pu la toucher. En y réfléchissant, elle était la première personne avec qui je partageais des détails si personnels. Je pouvais bien sûre me débrouiller sans elle mais quand elle était là, tout était plus léger. Sans doute était-ce ça l'amitié qu'elle ne cessait de prôner.


	9. 9 - Le Manoir Malfoy

« -Tu es sûre que tout ira bien Laverne ?  
-Mais oui Fred.  
-Maman t'enverra surement des chocolats pour Pâques mais ne nous en veut pas s'il n'en reste pas à ton retour.  
-Bien sûre Georges.  
Je pris les jumeaux dans mes bras et ils me tendirent un sac qu'ils avaient posé plus tôt à l'abri de mon regard, sur le quai du train.  
-Au cas où tu t'ennuis un peu au Manoir des Malfoy. »  
Fred avait fait la grimace en prononçant ce nom. C'est vrai que je partais un peu à l'aveuglette, je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre, comment j'allais occuper mes journées ou comment j'allais m'entendre avec mes hôtes.  
J'espérais que ce séjour ferait d'une pierre deux coups, et que Parkinson serait terriblement jalouse, ce que laissait présager sa tête lorsque nous avions quitté le Cachot ce matin. J'avais eu vent de l'incident de Dilys et je ne compter pas faire de cadeau à cette saloperie de pékinois hargneux aux attitudes de roquet.  
J'avais tout de même un pincement au cœur de laisser les garçons deux semaines ici sans moi, d'une part parce que je savais qu'ils allaient s'attirer des ennuis, puis aussi parce qu'ils allaient me manquer. Mais j'allais être loin de Ronald et tout ça me ferait du bien. Remus avait dû informer mon père mais je n'avais reçu aucune lettre.  
Draco m'attendais à la porte du wagon. Je serrais une dernière fois les jumeaux, attrapa mes sacs et grimpai à bord du train. Mes doigts effleurèrent les carreaux et j'essuyai la buée que créait mon souffle sur la vitre. Le train sonnât le départ et Goyle prît mes affaires jusqu'au wagon des serpentards. Je m'assis près de la fenêtre, les affaires de Zabini étaient déjà posées sur le siège à côté de moi. En face, Draco prenait place, suivi de près par Parkinson. Elle était impossible à décoller de son bras.  
« -Tu ne penses pas que ma famille devrait arriver plus tôt au manoir, Draco ?  
-Ma mère n'accueillera personne tant que tout n'est pas près Pansy.  
-Dis-moi, dis-je en me tournant vers lui, combien de temps y a-t-il entre Londres et le manoir ?  
Bien entendu j'avais dit cela pour énerver Parkison en me regardait les yeux plein de haine.  
-Les bagages n'arriveront pas de suite, non allons transplaner, mes parents nous attendrons à la gare. Je ne sais pas quelle chambre ils ont prévu pour toi mais si elle ne se situe comme la mienne au dernier étage, j'espère que tu n'es pas somnambule.  
-Pas que je sache… »

Le reste du trajet se passât très bien. Pansy cherchait divers moyens qui lui auraient permis de venir au manoir plus tôt. Blaise me parlait de ses projets de vacances mais je ne l'écoutais pas, je regardais juste le paysage défiler. Parfois, en relevant la tête, j'avais l'impression de croiser le regard de Draco sur moi.  
Arrivés à la gare, deux elfes de maisons nous attendaient, ainsi que Monsieur Malfoy. Il posât la main sur l'épaule de son fils avant de se tourner vers moi.  
« -Laverne Black, il m'est intéressant de faire enfin votre connaissance. C'est surprenant, tu as quelque chose dans les yeux qui me rappellent ma femme… Le regard noir des Blacks sans doute, aller, ne la faisons pas attendre, elle est ravie de te rencontrer. »

A ces mots, Draco posât la main sur le bras de son père et m'invitât à faire de même. Ma main blanche saisît alors le velours noir de la veste et s'en suivît une horrible sensation de tournis, de lourdeur et de nausées.  
Lorsque je repris mes esprits, nous étions arrivés au manoir, devant un escalier immense, sans doute était-ce le foyer. L'atmosphère était froide et la lumière de la lune passait par les immenses fenêtres. Le sol, une succession de dalles de marbre blanche et noir était parfaitement nettoyé. Bien que j'appréciais les grandes demeures, j'avais l'impression que celle-ci n'avait aucune âme. Elle s'était contentée de traverser les siècles sans retenir l'histoire de ses occupants. Lorsque, plus jeune, ma mère m'avait parlé du château de son père, Dunvegan, je m'étais imaginé un vielle bâtisse, où la cheminait crépitait et réchauffait l'air froid qui s'y engouffrait. Je l'imaginais peuplée de fantômes et de passage secret, mais là, le manoir des Malfoy était juste vide. Une sublime bâtisse, mais une bâtisse vide.  
Les bruits de pas me tirèrent de mes pensées, Narcissa Malfoy descendait le grand escalier. Son air noble et hautain faisait d'elle une femme d'une beauté incroyable. Madame Malfoy avait traversait les âges tout en gardant son extrême beauté. Elle embrassât son mari, puis son fils.  
« -C'est fou ce que tu ressembles à ton père.  
Elle me dévisageait d'un air curieux et tendre, comme si nous nous retrouvions après un long moment d'absence et qu'elle percevoir des changements.  
-Merci de m'accueillir parmi vous Madame.  
-Appelles moi Narcissa. Laissons Draco se reposer, il est tard, suis moi, je vais te montrer ta chambre, nous feront le tour du propriétaire demain.  
Je jetai un œil à Draco qui me fît signe de la suivre. Après nous avoir souhaité une agréable nuit, Monsieur Malfoy se retirât également.  
-La chambre que nous avons préparée se trouve au dernier étage. Les salons, salles à manger, bibliothèque principale, salle de balle, salle des trophées ainsi que mon salon de thé se trouve au rez de chaussée. Les cabinets, salons privés, petite bibliothèque, bureau de Lucius, salle de musique, salle de potion ainsi que nos quartiers se trouvent au premier. Les chambres des invités, de la famille, les salles de bains se situent aux second et au troisième étages. Le quatrième étage est le plus petit, c'est là que Draco a sa chambre mais c'est aussi là que sera la tienne, l'observatoire ainsi que l'accès à la terrasse supérieur. Je suis désolée que tu arrives par un si mauvais temps.  
Elle me parlait tout en marchant et en montant les marches. D'un coup de baguette, les lourds rideaux de velours se fermèrent pour cacher la pluie. J'avais envie de regarder partout, mais elle ne m'en laissait pas le temps. Le plafond du dernier étage était moi haut que les pièces en dessous mais les couloirs étaient tout aussi travaillés. Les tableaux sur les murs, les longs tapis aux sols et les quelques portent plantaient le décor.  
-Juste devant nous, il s'agit de la salle d'astronomie, elle occupe une grande partie de cet étage, la tour que tu vois au dehors finit ici. La dernière porte du couloir est celle de la chambre de Draco, suis moi.  
Les portes en bois foncé étaient toutes ornées d'un blason d'argent.  
-C'était ici il y a deux siècles que la dame de la maison logeait ses dames de compagnie, chaque blason représente les armoiries de l'occupante. Tiens, nous voilà devant ta chambre.  
Narcissa poussât deux grandes portent. A côté de nous, une immense cheminée en bois sombre faisait face à quelque vieux fauteuils cramoisis. Un grand lit à baldaquin sur estrade habillait le mur d'en face. De chaque côté, de vielles glaces floutée semblaient contenir des formes qui voltigeaient à l'intérieur. Des tapis couvraient le sol tandis que le plafond sculpté descendait en chapiteau inversé. Cette seule chambre était presque aussi grande que la maison de Remus.

-Tes affaires arriveront demain, tu as tout ce dont tu as besoin pour passer la nuit dans cette armoire. Par cette porte tu as accès à ta salle de bain. Je pense que je vais te laisser t'installer. Tu peux circuler librement dans le manoir, certaines pièces sont malheureusement fermées. Ah oui, évite le bureau de Lucius s'il ne t'as pas invité à y entrer, il est un peu… Intime dans son travail.  
Il s'apprêtait à partir et je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas décroché un mot.  
-Narcissa ?  
Elle se retournât.  
-Merci à vous.  
-Bonne nuit Laverne, tu n'as qu'à venir déjeuner avec moi dans le salon de thé demain. C'est le seul endroit on le soleil passe par les fenêtres le matin. »  
Je sourie. Elle refermât la porte derrière elle. Une cloche sonnât minuit, les coups étaient las et me firent frissonner. Je m'allongeai toute habillée sur le lit. J'avais l'impression que le manoir prenait vie, lui qui paraissait si vide il y a encore une heure. Dehors, la pluie avait laissé place à un ciel sans nuage. J'étais dans le manoir Malfoy et cette pièce allait être ma chambre pour les deux prochaines semaines. Malgré toute la distance qui me séparait de Poudlard, je ne pouvais pas arrêter de penser aux jumeaux et à Dilys. Comment se passait leur soirée sans moi ? Elle était surement en train de réviser dans la nuit alors que les jumeaux se promenaient dans les couloirs. D'un bon je me levai, comme pour chasser mes pensées et ouvris l'armoire. Il y avait des vielles couverture et des vêtements poussiéreux. J'attrapai une chemise de nuit au manche ballon noir ainsi qu'un déshabillé de mousseline qui finît sur le pied du lit. Je me déshabillai et enfilai la nuisette. Le feu de la cheminée brûlait doucement. Je n'avais pas le souvenir que l'âtre était allumait avant que la cloche ne sonne…  
Je posai ma baguette sur la table de chevet, près d'un livre intitulé _Âge d'or des sorciers_ _anglais_. Je ne sentais un peu étrangère sans mes affaires, je n'avais en plus pas encore ouvert le sac que Fred et Georges m'avait remis à la gare. Je me tournais et me retournais dans mon lit, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. J'avais l'impression d'entendre une faible musique jouée au piano. Je m'assis sur le lit et essayai de me concentrer. Effectivement, quelqu'un jouait bien de la musique à cette heure, quelle idée. Je me levai et enfilai mon porte dessus de mousseline noire. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte de la chambre, le bruit disparue. Il n'y avait aucun son dans le couloir. Je décidai de m'avancer un peu le long des murs.  
« -Lumos »  
J'avais parfois l'impression qu'on passait entre mes jambes, de courts courants d'air et sensations de toucher. Une voix féminine semblant chantonner près de la chambre de Malefoy. Je m'arrêtai devant la porte et la voix se tue. Il y avait maintenant de faibles pleures derrière le mur. La femme gémissaient, ce n'était pas la voix de Narcissa. Je collai mon oreille pour mieux entendre, il y avait bien une personne mal en point dans cette pièce. Je décidai d'entrer afin de voir ce qui n'allait pas. A peine eu-je effleuré la poignée qu'elle se mit à bouger frénétiquement, comme si la personne à l'intérieur était enfermée. Je fis un bon en arrière, heurtai quelque chose, sursautai de nouveau et me retournai. La clenche ne bougeait plus.  
Draco m'attrapât par les épaules et en vitesse me conduisît dans sa chambre avant de fermer la porte à clef.  
« -Tiens, bois ça !  
Il me tendît sa tasse de thé encore chaude et couvrit mes épaule d'une couverture de laine qui traînait sur un fauteuil. La chambre de Draco se située juste au bout du couloir. C'était une pièce haute. Son lit était placé au centre, de gigantesque drapages descendaient de la partie supérieure de la chambre qui abritait également une bibliothèque qui longeait les murs hauts. Dans la partie inférieure, une cheminée brûlait devant le lit, derrière un grand bureau couvert de cuir vert était recouvert d'objets étranges. C'était une pièce très singulière. Ma main remontât la couverture qui glissait.  
-Pourquoi étais tu hors de ta chambre ?  
-Ta mère a dit que je pouvais circuler librement.  
-Ecoute, tu ne dois pas sortir de la chambre à cette heure. Pas à cet étage.  
-Je ne savais pas, il y avait cette musique et une femme qui pleurait…  
-Tu as ouvert la porte ?  
-Non je n'ai pas eu le temps.  
-N'ouvre pas les portes de cet étages, elles sont généralement fermées par maman mais il arrive parfois que leur occupantes les ouvrent.  
-Je ne comprends pas, Narcissa m'a dit qu'elles étaient inoccupées.  
-Le manoir est calme en général, les tableaux vaguent à leur occupation et il n'y a pas de fantômes. Mais quand sonne minuit, les anciennes habitantes de l'étage reviennent, juste qu'à 2h, puis elles repartent. Elles ne sont pas méchantes mais lorsqu'elles ne sont pas là, c'est que Thora y rôde.  
-Thora ?  
-Au XVIIIème siècle, Septimus Malfoy était un homme influant au gouvernement. Il prît pour épouse une amie d'enfance, éperdument amoureuse de lui, Thora Stoddard Withers, la fille d'un riche éleveur de chevaux ailés. Septimus possédait une fortune sans pareil et le manoir était toujours rempli de monde. Thora prît donc 6 dames de compagnie, afin d'occuper ses journées lorsque son mari travaillait. Hélas, c'est son mari qui s'occupât avec l'une des dames de compagnie lors d'un séjour à Londres de Thora. Prise de folie, elle tuât cinq de ses dames de compagnie mais Septimus et sa maîtresse Perpetua la convainquirent de lui laisser la vie sauve jusqu'à l'accouchement, cette dernière attendant un enfant. Lors de l'accouchement, Thora cachât l'enfant dans le manoir avant d'être empoisonnée par son mari et sa rivale. Personne ne retrouvât l'enfant.  
-C'était son fantôme ?  
-Oui, ses dames de compagnie résident encore dans leur chambre entre minuit et deux, comme si rien ne s'était arrêté. Elles ne sont pas belliqueuses, tout du moins seulement entre elles. Elles te regarderont juste avec dédain si tu les croises. Le plus souvent, elles sont au dernier étage, mais parfois, Musidora est à la salle de musique, Elladora aux cuisines, attendant un amant qui ne viendra plus, Gunhilda à la petite bibliothèque. Généralement Honoria et Jocunda sont dans la chambre de cette dernière, la porte est parfois ouverte, mais maman la referme au petit matin. Thora elle, ne sort presque jamais, elle ne peut pas si on ne lui ouvre pas, un charme d'Abraxas, mon grand-père, l'empêche de sortir.  
-Pourquoi donc l'en empêcher ?  
-Thora semble être à la recherche de la dernière, Perpetua, qu'elle n'a pu assassiner. Ce n'est pas un fantôme bienveillant. Elle pleure, elle gémit, elle gratte les murs, renverse des choses, parfois elle cri.  
-Je l'ai entendu chanter.  
-Le sortilège a un point faible. Il ne fonctionne plus entre minuit et 2h. Voilà pourquoi nous évitons de fréquenter les couloirs de l'étage à cette heure.  
-Elle n'est pas sorti, elle a attendu que je lui ouvre.  
-Sans doute voulait-elle voir si elle pouvait pousser ta curiosité à ouvrir. Thora était de son vivant une legilimen, sans doute a-t-elle gardé ce don.  
-Cette femme est enfermée à vie dans la pièce d'à côté ?

-Tu as peur ? Dit-il, amusé. Tu n'as rien à craindre, j'ai vécu 17 ans à côté d'elle, elle ne sort que très rarement, elle a simplement dû t'entendre.  
-Je ne pourrai retourner à ma chambre qu'après 2h ?  
-C'est ça, tu n'as qu'à monter par l'escalier dans le coin, il mène à la mezzanine, choisit quelque chose dans la bibliothèque.  
-Thora, elle n'essaie pas de t'attirer toi aussi ?  
-Disons que je sais aisément fermer mon esprit. Ne prête pas attention à elle Laverne.  
-Facile à dire…  
-A côté d'elle le Baron Sanglant est un chaton.  
-Tu veux dormir ici ce soir ?  
-Pas vraiment non.  
-Tant pis pour toi.

« -Un peu de marmelade Laverne ?  
-Merci mais le matin, un thé me suffit.  
-Tu es bien matinale comme jeune fille.  
-L'habitude de Poudlard sans doute…  
Je serrais la tasse de thé chaude entre mes mains. Le salon de thé de Narcissa se composait d'une petite serre, bien moins grande que celle de la bibliothèque mais plus intimiste. Elle avait dit vrai, le soleil perçait les nuages et je pouvais sentir sa chaleur sur mes jambes. Le bout de jardins que je pouvais observer était assez stricte, aucun enfant ne se serait plus à jouer là-dedans. Les lignes du jardin à la française ne permettait aucune fantaisie. La fontaine au centre de la pièce donnait un petit côté italien au salon, comme si Narcissa avait voulu pouvoir voyager en Europe quand elle le souhaitait.  
-Le printemps revient, nous allons pouvoir ressortir les paons blancs dans le jardin. Ceux sont mes oiseaux préférés.  
-En Irlande, nous avions une vue magnifique au bord de la rivière qui descendait au cœur de la vallée. Il n'y avait pas de paon, mais il y avait des augureys. Les anciens du village pensaient qu'ils précédaient la mort, je les ai entendu chanter plusieurs fois de ma chambre, leur râle est magnifique. »  
Narcissa laissât échapper un sourire en coin que j'avais déjà vu chez Draco.

La plupart du temps, Lucius Malfoy était enfermé dans son bureau et ne sortait que pour manger, retenant avec lui Draco pendant plusieurs heures. Je ne savais pas de quelles affaires ils s'occupaient mais à comprendre, ça ne me regardait pas. J'explorais les alentours du manoir, les décors sauvages de la région et les bourgades en contrebas. Il n'y avait que très peu d'habitations proches et il fallait marcher un certain pour arriver au premier village. Le manoir avait sans doute était construit ici pour ne pas se mélanger avec les moldus.  
Narcissa se comportait très bien avec moi et j'appréciais les discussions que nous avions toutes deux lors de ces petits déjeuners que je prenais avec elle. En revanche, durant les cinq jours qui suivirent mon arrivée, Lucius ne m'avait pas décroché un mot.  
La famille avait plusieurs elfes de maisons qui travaillaient dans les cuisines et au ménage, mais je ne les croisais jamais. Lors des repas, les plats montaient seuls jusqu'à la grande table de la salle à manger, comme à Poudlard.  
Remus me couvrait de lettre pour savoir comment mon séjour se passait, il n'avait aucune raison d'être si inquiet, tout allait bien pour moi.

« -Draco, commençât Lucius, ta mère et moi partons demain pour Londres, nous avons des… Personnes à voir urgemment.  
-Venons-nous avec vous ?  
-Non, vous restez au manoir, nous ne serons pas longs, deux jours au plus. N'est-ce pas Narcissa ?  
-Oui deux jours au plus, c'est ça. Tiens, Laverne, tes malles sont arrivées, avec beaucoup de retard, excuses nous, le personnel ici n'a pas l'air de tenir vraiment à sa place.  
Elle jetât une œil à la porte, j'eu juste le temps de voir quelque chose bouger et partir sans trop savoir de qui ou de quoi il s'agissait.  
-Tout a été placé dans ta chambre, reprît Draco, tu pourras aller tout retrouver après manger. »

Après le dessert, que je n'avais presque pas touché, nous allions nous installer dans le salon. Narcissa montât dans ses appartements et Lucius, comme d'habitude, dans son bureau. Draco lui était tourné vers le feu, un livre à la main, sans doute en train d'étudiait. Il étudiait tout le temps, je ne savais pas quoi d'ailleurs. Moi j'aimais lire, oui, mais pas étudier.  
« -Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? Lui demandais-je en m'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.  
- _Les potions de grand pouvoir_.  
-Hum, très bien, bonne lecture. »  
Après ce court passage avec Draco, je décidai de monter à la salle de musique. Minuit sonnait et je ne pouvais pas retourner maintenant à ma chambre, le fantôme du dernier étage me fichait une peur bleue.  
Ma baguette émettait une faible lumière grâce au sortilège lumos. Je passais dans les longs couloirs du manoir, tous ornés de tableaux anciens. Il n'y avait pas cette ambiance chaleureuse entre les différents personnages. Chacun restait dans son cadre sans visiter son voisin. De la musique émanait déjà de la salle où je me rendais. Une très faible lumière passait sous la porte. Je la poussai, on était en train de jouer de la harpe. Une femme fantomatique à l'air triste passait ses mains sur les cordes.  
« -Musidora ?...  
Elle levât la tête d'un coup et arrêtât de jouer. Elle me fixait. Sa main saisie mon menton et le levât légèrement vers elle.  
-Bonsoir Laverne Black.  
Ses yeux étaient blanc, d'un blanc profond et sans fin.  
-N'est pas peur, ça fait bien longtemps que l'on m'a fait ça.  
-On vous a crevé les yeux… C'est Thora.  
-Tais-toi jeune fille, ne parles pas de ça. »  
Elle devînt droite comme un i, comme si elle avait eu peur de quelque chose et disparue. La pièce était noire. Des pas se faisaient entendre dans le couloir, accompagnés d'une faible lumière. Mon cœur se mit à battre tellement fort que la personne qui arrivait devait aisément l'entendre. Lucius Malfoy entrât dans la pièce. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse de le voir. Il me fit signe de sortir de la pièce, ce que je fis sans me faire prier et claquât la porte derrière moi.  
Je n'avais d'autres choix que de traîner dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce que deux heures arrivent. J'allais faire de plus ample recherches sur cette histoire sordide du dernier étage dans la grande bibliothèque des Malfoy. Tout comme la chambre de Malfoy, cette dernière avait une mezzanine haute qui contenait de vieux ouvrages poussiéreux. La majeure partie des livres traitaient de sang-pur, d'histoire du monde des sorciers, de guerre et du manoir. Je fus surprise de voir le nombre d'écrits sur les Malfoy. Dans la dernière étagère, il y avait également des coupures de journaux en vrac. La majorité portait sur le triomphe d'Harry et la mort de Voldemort. Il y avait des rapports de procès sur Lucius qu'on accusait d'être un mangemort mais aussi des choses sur Pettigrow. En feuilletant les bouts de papiers je crus apercevoir le nom MacLeod sur un des articles.  
 _« Une maison brûle, emportant la sorcière Catriona MacLeod. L'incendie criminel serait d'origine moldu »._  
D'origine moldu ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait bien pouvoir dire ? On m'avait toujours dit que tout ça été accidentel. Remus l'avais dit, papa l'avait dit, Arthur Weasley aussi. Sans doute un faux article ou une des parutions d'une gazette anti-moldu. Sans doute, surement. Devais-je en parler ?  
Il fallait que j'écrive de suite aux jumeaux et à Dylis et fort heureusement, il y avait des plumes et du papier dans la bibliothèque.

Le lendemain, je ne me levai pas aussi tôt que d'habitude car Narcissa n'était pas là pour prendre le thé. Draco était installé sur un canapé et finissais de déjeuner.  
« -Ma mère a laissé une note, des ordres à donner aux elfes de maisons.  
Je me penchai par-dessus son épaule pour lire la note.  
-C'est à eux de tout préparer ?  
-Non à toi aussi, me répondit-il, un sourire en coin.  
-C'est donc pour ça que je suis ici ? Super.  
-Je plaisantais. Tu es là pour me tenir compagnie.  
-Un peu comme un chien ?  
-C'est ça.  
-Encore mieux.  
-Tu vas devoir faire tout ce que je veux.  
-Comptes là-dessus.  
Je pris un air faussement outré et me redressai. Dehors le soleil avait peine à montrer le bout de son nez, il ne faisait pas froid mais le temps était gris. La vielle et imposante radio de bois et d'or passait de vielle musiques.  
-Tu aimes la musique Laverne ?  
-Je n'en écoute pas vraiment.  
-En plus de ne pas avoir de rythme, tu n'as pas l'oreille musicale, et bien…  
-Je me débrouille vraiment aussi mal que ça ?  
Il laissât échapper un rire et se levât.  
-Etant donné tes talents plus qu'absents de danseuse, tu devrais profiter d'avoir un si bon professeur.  
-Draco, je viens de me lever, je préfère rester près du feu.  
-Tu verras, ça va te réveiller.  
Draco prît ma main et avec un facilité étonnante me tirât vers lui. J'avais imaginé sa main plus froide que la mienne mais elle était chaleureuse, à l'exception de la chevalière qu'il portait. Il fît une remarque sur mes pieds mal placés et me montrât comment les garder en rythme. La musique languissante avait un petit côté triste et nostalgique. On se serait presque cru après la dernière guerre, dans un de ces bars bondé de New-York. Sauf que je n'avais jamais mis un pied en Amérique et que nous étions complétement seul. Je n'écoutais même plus ce qu'il disait, parfois je riais devant mon incapacité à suivre le rythme, pendant que lui pestait devant mon manque de motivation. Ses mèches ne cessaient de passaient devant ses yeux et il ne regardait que le placement de mes pieds. Un pas après l'autre, avec de plus en plus de fluidité, de naturel. Regardes moi.  
A peine eu-je appeler son attention dans mes pensées que ses yeux remontèrent vers moi. Ses yeux noisette perçaient les miens, ils étaient perdus dans toutes ses tâches de rousseurs, ma main passât une de ses mèches rousses derrière son oreille. En retirant ma main, je constatais qu'un de ses cheveux s'était glissé entre mes doigts. Un cheveu blond. Aussitôt ma tête se relevât vers lui. Draco, il s'agissait bien de Draco. Pourquoi diable avais-je pensais à Ronald ?  
Je me dégageai de lui avec un mouvement de recul.  
-Merci, je… J'ai oublié, cette chose, je, je dois retourner dans ma chambre. »  
Il paraissait étonné mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps de me répondre. Je montais les marches deux par deux comme si j'avais une fois de plus aperçu un fantôme.

Je pensais que le séjour me changerait les idées mais en réalité, tant que le souci n'était pas régler, je ne pourrais penser à autre chose. Le sac que les jumeaux m'avaient laissé à la gare contenait des tonnes de sucrerie et de quoi retourner le manoir si j'en avais envie. Je me rendais compte que peu à peu ma vision de l'amusement différait de celle des jumeaux. Quand ils n'étaient pas là, j'étais différente. Quand j'étais avec Malfoy j'étais différente. Mais qui étais-je ? Laverne Black. Black. Comme le nom de mon père, mon père absent qui préférait Harry.  
Je décidais de me reprendre en main. Narcissa avait laissé des affaires pour moi dans l'armoire, j'allais en profiter et ne pas toucher à celles que j'avais prises avec moi. Les étoffes paraissaient précieuses et les vêtements qui étaient là devaient coûter un bon paquet de galions.


End file.
